Luck on His Side
by Vovo
Summary: Seifer was feeling bored when he thought of going out to that nightclub, but maybe luck was on his side when he saw a certain brunet on the stage.  SeiferxSquall  Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and its characters are not my property, they belong to Square-Enix. I don't receive any profit from writing this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Seifer x Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemon. AU.

**A/N:** Maybe it's a cliché to write a story about a band, but I wanted to write something lighter and not sad. I just have a tendency for writing angst sometimes, and I just wanted something that didn't make me feel depressed. I have the plot for a longer story in my head, but I decided to post this chapter and see if people want me to go on or not.

**Luck on His Side**

It had been a while since Seifer went to Eden. The nightclub wasn't the one he liked the most, but it was near from his apartment—just a few blocks away—so he could easily walk to the place. He stood near the bar counter with a bottle of beer in hand in that hot summer night. It was better than staying home watching some stupid TV program that would numb his mind—he had thought before going out. However, he was starting to have doubts about his previous assumption.

He was goddamn bored.

The place wasn't that bad, with a good space and a nice atmosphere; the drinks weren't bad either. What was getting on his nerves was the terrible music. It seemed like the DJ had chosen the worst songs that came to his mind and that the bands that played were competing with each other to see which one made the worst sound. It was like the place he once enjoyed became a totally different thing.

But the real problem wasn't Eden. The songs that were playing weren't the same as the great songs of the past. How Seifer missed the old bands, the real bands, not that trash that were playing on radios and streaming on the Internet.

_Fuck. I'm getting away from here._

Seifer walked towards the club's exit, but was frustrated when he realized his way was blocked. And the scariest thing was that the way had been blocked by teenagers. Suddenly, they had appeared and were everywhere. They crowded the place in front of the small stage and were screaming hysterically.

It was worst than the music. Seifer found himself strangely wishing the DJ could return with his songs, anything to save his ears from the loud screams... And when Seifer thought he had endured the worst... some guys appeared on stage and the crowd of teens went crazy.

When Seifer stared at the band members he wanted to laugh, they were just teenagers too, 16, no more than 17. The vocalist of the band was a tall, slender, long-haired boy with a cowboy hat. He had the biggest of smiles on his face and everything he said had a flirtatious undertone. The bass player was short, black-haired, and seemed somewhat uneasy in being where he was. Seifer couldn't really see the drummer, he was almost totally hidden behind the drum set, but for some blond hair defying gravity. And then Seifer saw the guitarist. He was pale and slender, with messy locks of brown hair falling around his face. A white T-shirt was pressed tightly around his torso and he wore a pair of leather pants. To complete the visual, several belts hung loosely around his hips, attracting special attention to that area every time the boy walked on stage.

Suddenly, Seifer realized it was too late. The performance had already started and he could just stand there, not being able to leave and feeling his gaze strangely locked to a particular point of the stage.

Seifer thought it was ridiculous to be there listening to the terrible sounds that came from that bunch of inexperienced teenagers. Their music was really bad, and even so, the young boys and girls in the crowd cheered as if it was the greatest band in the world. And what made Seifer really angry with himself was the fact that not only he watched the entire performance of the band, but he also paid attention to it... At least part of it, at least to a member of it.

_Holy shit._

He was feeling like a stupid teenager with a crush. It was better to get away quickly before some irreversible damage could be done to his brain. But it seemed it was too late. He had tried desperately to get past the crowd of teens and reach for the exit and when he finally achieved the almost impossible goal, he saw what he wasn't expecting. In a dark corner, near the exit doors, stood a bored looking brunet. Seifer would surely deny the fact to himself, but the truth was that his heartbeats sped up.

Seifer stopped, inspected the boy at a closer distance: he was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, deep frown on his face; the most gorgeous thing he ever laid eyes on. Seifer wondered what he was doing there by himself when he was supposed to be signing autographs and posing to photos with his fans.

The blond knew he'd better go away, it would surely bring him trouble if he stayed longer, but as impulsive as he always were, he didn't waited much until stepping closer to the boy of his dreams.

"I liked your... performance," Seifer lied to get the brunet's attention. He saw a pair of gray-blue eyes that seemed to stare deeply into his soul and a confused expression on the flawless face.

"Whatever... Er... thanks."

And neither of them could find any more words, they just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to do. However, Seifer was the one to break the strange moment of silence as he nervously reached for a pen he didn't quite know where he found and scribbled his number on the blank side of a flyer that was laying around.

"Call me," he said before nervously walking away from the club, away from the presence of the alluring brunet.

While he was walking in the cold streets, he felt he was the most stupid person in the world. He had never been nervous around someone he was interested in. He had always been confident and he had never backed away until he got what he wanted; but there he was, feeling like a shy teenager asking someone out for the first time. And as he walked, he couldn't stop thinking about the brunet. Damn, the kid seemed as if he hadn't even turned 18 yet. He must have been a schoolboy living with his parents, with a sister and a dog and all those things Seifer never had. And hell, he could be straight, he could be straight and would be thinking that a freak was hitting on him, he could be laughing by then, remembering the pathetic scene he had seen. Although, Seifer suspected the teenager wasn't much into girls... The blond hadn't been born with a gaydar, but he tended to be good in placing bets in which side people preferred most. But even if the teen liked men, it didn't mean he had liked him. Seifer usually trusted in his good looks, but there was something in the brunet that made him unsure if he could trust only in his physical appearance. He was just so confused and frustrated.

_Going there was a bad idea._

Definitely a bad idea, Seifer was convinced of that by the time he reached his apartment building. He was totally sure when he reached his door. And when he lay on his bed, he wanted just to sleep and forget everything that had happened. But when he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of gray-blue irisis staring at him and he had a sinfully good dream that would make him feel guilty throughout the next morning and make him smile foolishly all day.

xxx

Seifer leaned over the counter of the record store and yawned. He didn't have much rest before getting to work. Even though the store didn't open very early in the morning, it was still difficult not to feel tired at 10 AM after going out on the previous night.

Most of the time, Seifer liked his job at Blasting Zone—a record store specialized in indie bands and artists not very known to the mass media. He loved music. And he loved to have a job related to music. The payment wasn't really great, but it paid the bills, and he was able to listen to several good songs throughout the day. Of course, it wasn't his dream job, but it would do until he saved enough money to enter a good college.

The blond clerk looked at the big round watch on the wall. Damn, it wasn't even near the time of his lunch break. He reached for his cell phone inside his pocket and checked for calls or messages.

_He must be sleeping... _

After a short break for lunch in the afternoon, Seifer went back to work and found the store almost empty, just a few costumers looking through the rare albums silently. It seemed like the costumers who liked to chat with him weren't going to appear at Blasting Zone that day, which made the hours pass more slowly.

By the time his work shift ended, Seifer had checked his cell-phone more than he did in an entire week. He walked out of the shop with the last sun rays saying good night to the streets. His head was filled with thoughts of frustration and boredom. Just a day like every day, nothing new, nothing that saved him from the same routine he went through every day he went to work. It was foolish of him to hope that something different could happen.

Deciding it was best to leave those thoughts aside, he headed to one place that used to relax him like no other could. He entered the bright colored building and was greeted by the flirtatious smiles of the girls at the gym's counter. And he smiled back even without having interest in them, just because he enjoyed the attention. Everyone at Ulysses knew him, and most of them had tried at least once or twice to convince him to go out with them. But only a few were lucky enough to share something more than a few minutes of friendly talk with him. It wasn't as if he was difficult, he just knew he had the opportunity to choose. He couldn't deny that he had been blessed by nature for his good appearance.

After changing his clothes in the locker room, he set his mind into the spirits of working out. He took a while to stretch and prepare his muscles for the training session and concentrated on feeling how his body reacted to his moves. Some people never stop to think about what their bodies need, if only they knew that their muscles and limbs talked to them. It was nice to notice how they informed what they needed: a longer stretch, some round motion or a relaxing massage. Seifer could forget the world and all his worries if he just concentrated on exercising. It was the better way for him to cleanse his mind.

He had been so concentrated on his warm up session that it took a while for him to notice that someone was talking to him. Green eyes looked up and met a brown-haired person standing next to him, and it was difficult for him not to show his disappointment when he didn't see someone he had been thinking of lately.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The good looking guy asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Huh? Yeah, hi..."

_What's his name again?_

"Have you forgotten my name already?" The man said amusedly. It hadn't been long since they went out for a few drinks and a night of few rest in a nice apartment in the southern part of the town.

Seifer smiled. "Of course not." He tried to access the necessary information somewhere in his brain. "Dave." He heard the man chuckle a little before hearing his voice once again.

"It's been a while..." The brunet was still smiling amusedly and Seifer wasn't sure if he had gotten the name right, but even if he didn't, 'Dave' didn't seem to care, because he moved on with the conversation. "I was thinking about, you know, doing something, maybe Saturday. What do you think?"

"Yeah, maybe Saturday." Even though Seifer wasn't very excited by the prospect, he couldn't just say no so quickly. 'Dave' was a very attractive man, and a nice company too—with just the right amount of sarcastic comments, but not overly so as to make him an inconvenient presence.

"Good," the man smiled. "Well, I'm just finished here, so I'll be waiting for your call... If you don't forget my name again." The man continued on his way to the exit of the establishment, stopping just once more and turning to look at Seifer. "I really liked the last time, so if you don't have other plans in your schedule, maybe you could find some time to see me, you know where." He winked and left.

Seifer sighed. Yeah, that would be good, and it had been a while since he met someone. He set the weight for him to lift and wondered if he had saved Dave's number on his cell phone. Reaching for it, he realized that a new message had arrived. Quickly, he opened it, his heart suddenly racing for a moment... Until he saw the ad for an incredible promotion. He would only have to pay...

_Damn..._

It wasn't exactly what he had been expecting...

xxx

Wrong key.

Wrong key.

Wrong key again.

Seifer was starting to get frustrated. It used to be so easy for him to pick the right key to his apartment, even in the darkest night with the lack of illumination in the halls. But it seemed as if luck wasn't on his side that day, because he only found the right key at the fourth attempt.

Finally home. He sighed when he saw the same small apartment he had been living for a year and with luck he could find a better place in... some years. Well, at least it was best than the shit-holes he had spent his first years out of the orphanage, it had a small bathroom, a small kitchen, a small bedroom and... a small living room. It didn't take long form him to cross the rooms with just a few strides of his long legs, but it wasn't that bad. He lived alone and he hadn't the money to buy many things, so he had enough space for himself.

He walked to the small kitchen and stored the food he had brought from the supermarket, hoping it would be enough for some days. Then he prepared his favorite meal, pasta, with lots of cheese, he just loved it, he could eat it every day.

After his well-deserved dinner, he sat on the couch in the living room, and opened his notebook on the coffee table. He checked his e-mail, then he read some news, and he checked his e-mail box again...

_Fuck..._

His fingers guiltily typed 'Eden' and soon he was on the club website. He was somehow relieved in seeing it was updated regularly and he would be able to check the bands that would play in the next weeks...

_Shit, what was that band's name?_

Seifer wanted to bang his head on the wooden surface of the coffee table. He really paid no attention when the name had been announced by that teen with the cowboy hat. Okay, there was no need to panic, he could just check the bands that played last night. With just a few clicks he found the agenda and read the list of the bands that had played that night. There, that was it, 'Rising Sun'. He typed the name on the search engine and was a little frustrated when he found dozens of bands with the same name. But it wasn't that difficult to find what he was looking for. The band website was under construction but there was some information available. There was nothing about their music, but there was some photos and the member profiles. Seifer skipped all the other kids and scrolled the page until he found what he was looking for, a sour looking brunet. He couldn't help but smile at the teen's expression, it seemed he didn't like much to pose for photos. There was a very brief information about him, his name, age and musical influence. Seifer was a little surprised in finding out the brunet liked Flame Saber and Twin Lance, they were very good bands, and the blond found it difficult to believe that at least one of those stupid teens had ever listened to real music. Oh, and he also discovered that the brunet wasn't so young as he first thought, he was 17, just a few years younger than him. And his name was...

_Leon._

_I think I can get used to call him that. _

Seifer was blaming himself for keep staring at the picture that didn't live up to the beauty of the real thing. What was happening to him? Why was he thinking so much about a person who didn't want him? If he did, he would call, wouldn't he? He would leave a message, at least to show some sort of interest. But Seifer was a very stubborn young man. He just couldn't give up until all his chances had run out. He just couldn't say no for a good challenge. Convinced it was too late to give up on the insistent wish that had sunk its roots deeply into his mind, he started to plan what would be his next move. When would the band perform again...

It seemed he would definitely have a place to go Saturday night. And he wouldn't forget the name of the brunet he would meet.

xxx

Seifer stared at his reflection on the mirror of his small bathroom. He spread some more gel in his hands and brushed his short hair back a few times before studying his image some more. Deciding it couldn't be better than it already was, he left the bathroom and picked his wallet, keys and cell phone, putting them inside his dark denim pant's pockets. He wore a pair of black sneakers and a black t-shirt that wasn't so tight he couldn't breath, but was clung to his torso enough to reveal the shape of his defined body.

He left his apartment and was greeted by a starlit night. It didn't take long before he reached Eden and went directly to the stage area. A little frustrated, he realized the front lines had already been occupied by teenage girls. It wasn't as if he had a problem in having a good look at the stage, being a lot taller than the groups fans, but being there in the middle made him feel extremely out of place, so he moved to one side of the stage, trying to hide himself some. If he remembered correctly, Leon stayed mostly on the left side of the stage, the right side for the crowd, so he stayed in a place he could look directly at the guitarist.

Somehow, it didn't surprised him much to notice that in just a few minutes the crowd had multiplied in number and almost filled all the space available in front of the stage, leaving only the bar counter and the mezzanine with some free space. Even though it pissed him off to know that Eden had decided to allow these kinds of bands to perform in its space, he understood that the money it brought to the house spoke louder. And they didn't seem to care to left underage kids with fake IDS enter either.

Seifer was a little disappointed to know that Rising Sun wouldn't be the first band to play, so he had to wait some very boring hours listening to mediocre bands and without alcohol to help him. He could have remembered to buy something before he got himself surrounded by those kids with outrageous outfits. Did their parents know they dressed like that?

When Seifer was starting to think it had been a bad idea to go to that place, a long-haired teen appeared and the unmoving crowd came alive. Then the rest of the band appeared and started to make the final adjustments for the performance. The group hadn't even started for real and the kids were screaming as if they were having the greatest show of their lives. There was a guy... Seifer looked beside him. Girl... Guy that yelled so loudly he thought he would be going deaf in his left ear very soon.

And then the band started their performance. It was hell. Seifer was being pushed from side to side with the force of the crowd and it scared him a little knowing that most of the kids were smaller than him, and he wasn't exactly a person who could be normally pushed that easily. And what was worst, after all the effort he made to be there, Leon hadn't looked once to the crowd, let alone at him.

Not knowing what else to do, Seifer did the only thing he could think of: he yelled Leon's name. There was no way in hell the boy could hear his shout with all the noise around, but Seifer's green eyes widened in amazement when he saw the brunet as if awakening from a reverie and staring at something that wasn't his guitar or the floor. Gray-blue eyes looked around in an startled manner and they finally landed on a tall blond standing not far from the stage. Seifer could tell there was something going on in the brunet's head by the way he was staring at him, as if he could look deeply into his soul.

From that moment on, the young guitarist looked at the tall blond several times and when he wasn't, it seemed as if his mind was lost in another world, a place that wasn't the stage. Seifer wondered what he was thinking. Would it be some kind of disapproving thought or a manner to try to get very far away from the blond as soon as the presentation ended? Or would there be any hope?

Suddenly, Seifer realized the show had come to an end. Some part of the crowd was already dispersing and the place went suddenly quiet... Well, not exactly quiet, but there was a constant buzzing sound in his ear and slurred words here and there. Part of the teens had gone to the right side of the stage, attracted by the vocalist who was distributing autographs and taking pictures with the fans. There were just a few teens in front of him, trying to call Leon's attention, but to no avail. The brunet seemed to ignore their pleas and just focused on the task of unplugging his equipment. Seifer stood there, accompanying the guitarist moves, until he saw the blue stare directed once again at him. Leon said something, but all Seifer could distinguish was the lips moving.

"What?" was all the blond could shout in answer to what the brunet said.

Leon muttered something indistinguishable to himself and motioned with his head to the bar direction, looking at the place intently for some seconds to make his point across. Seifer looked back and then looked again at the guitarist for a confirmation. He saw a slight move of the head, that he assumed was an affirmative answer. Still a little unsure, Seifer started to distance himself from the stage and went slowly to the bar counter. He sat on a stool and was still asking himself if that was really happening, he would finally be able to talk... hmm really talk to the guy. But as the time went by, he started to feel a lot frustrated.

_Then it was what he wanted, to fucking distract me and get away. I should've know better..._

When Seifer was ready to stand up and leave the nightclub for good, he was surprised to find a person taking a seat beside him. For a moment, he couldn't believe in his own eyes: the brunet was there, hair still messed by the presentation and dark clothes hugging tightly to his sweaty body. Up that close, Seifer could see some of the eyeliner, he didn't know was there before, creating a smudge shadow around his eyes, somehow enhancing their beautiful gray-blue color.

"What do you want?"

Seifer heard the beautiful voice talking to him softly and he couldn't help but loving that voice, it wasn't too deep or high-pitched, it just stood in the middle and had some melodious quality to it. He would love even more to hear that voice whispering in his ear, or moaning his name...

"Isn't it obvious?" Seifer arched one eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"I was talking about the drinks, what you were going to order."

Seifer realized he had been so distracted in waiting for the brunet, he had forgot to order. "Ifrit."

Leon looked at the bartender and Seifer saw him move his body up a little to lean some over the counter to talk to the man, and the blond didn't exactly hear what he said with all the noise in the club. But he enjoyed to watch the dark fabric of the dark tee sliding up just a little, exposing some of the boy's pale skin.

Soon, Seifer saw a red drink being placed in front of him, but not for the brunet. "Aren't you gonna drink?"

The brunet arched one eyebrow before catching a bottle the man tossed at him. Seifer saw the boy unscrewing it, and swallowing some of the water. The blond smirked while watching it, there was a person in that place who wasn't into drinking, unbelievable. When he saw the brunet putting the bottle down on the wooden surface, he noted how his lips were moist and inviting, so he didn't think twice before cupping his face in both hands, and kissing him. And he didn't give a fuck for what the people around him thought of the scene. It wasn't as if people in Eden never saw two guys kissing or doing other things to each other, but he used to be very discrete when it came to public displays of affection. He would usually exchange a few quick touches or find a very hidden corner to share a kiss or two. It just wasn't his style to flash out to the world he was gay, but at that moment he didn't give a damn; he was kissing the hottest guy in the whole place and they could all die from envy, for all he was concerned.

Seifer tasted the moist lips slowly, sucking each of them gently before scrapping his teeth over the lower one delicately. Then he licked the brunet's lips until he felt them opening just a little to give him enough space to greet the tip of his tongue with his own. He kept teasing it until the mouth opened some more to give him access to explore further. They kissed and kissed each other for what seemed like an eternity, until they had to part to breath some air.

The blond looked at the brunet and was certain he was displaying a foolish smile on his face. It seemed as if all his problems had suddenly disappeared and everything was perfectly fine. He put his hand over a leather covered thigh and squeezed it gently, before leaning forward to whisper into the brunet's ear. "Wanna come somewhere else with me?"

The brunet looked puzzled for a moment, considering the invitation, and Seifer felt suddenly apprehensive. He remembered his once forgotten drink in front of him and felt the sudden urge to swallow it all at once. And that was what he did, feeling a lot dizzy right after taking it. When his head stopped spinning, he looked again at the silent brunet and demanded an answer.

"What's the problem?" He squeezed the boy's thigh tightly and grabbed his chin softly with the other hand, to make him look at him.

Leon opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

"Come on." Seifer grabbed the boy's hand and stood up, leading him towards the club's exit. The brunet hadn't agreed verbally to leave the place with him, but he hadn't stopped him either.

When they reached the streets, their bodies felt the contrast of the warmth of the club and the cold night air. The brunet shivered slightly and Seifer put an arm around his shoulders, bringing his body close to his own.

"My place is just a few blocks away, Leon." Seifer received a strange look from the brunet. "What?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"..." Seifer thought for a moment. "It was your name on the website."

"..." The brunet started to walk slowly, guided by the blond's steps. "It's just my... artistic name, like Irvine says. He thought it sounded better than Squall."

"And should I call you what?"

"Squall is for the people I know, so I guess, you can call me Squall."

"Squall..." Seifer tried the brunet's real name. "I guess I can get used to it. Mine's Seifer, anyway." The blond took sight of his apartment building and was more than relieved to know that soon he would be in a place that no one would disturb him. "I live right there."

The brunet stared at the small and plain building. It was a very ordinary place, with no special feature to distinguish it from any other in the city. Soon he was climbing some narrow stairs in the dark corridors.

"It's not that great, but it's clean enough." Seifer opened the door and felt a little frustrated in knowing that he wouldn't impress the brunet very much. One day he would have a nice and big place with a pool and a big garage filled with cars... but that would have to wait for a while...

Squall entered and saw a very simple living room, furnished only with what was needed. There were some magazines and DVDs scattered on some corners, but otherwise the place was very orderly and clean.

Seifer closed the door behind him and stood beside the brunet, contemplating for a moment what would be his next move. He looked at Squall's concentrated expression while studying his apartment and felt that curious feeling of apprehension and nervousness mixed with excitement and happiness. Was the teen he had been dreaming of for the entire week really there with him? Trying to make sure that it was really real, he pulled the brunet closer by grabbing his arm and kissed him with a fiery passion.

Yeah, that was real.

When the kiss ended, Seifer took some steps back and pulled Squall with him to the couch. The blond lay on his back, making the brunet straddle him. Green eyes looked up at the boy sitting on his lap and grinned. It was too good to be true, Squall had the perfect slender body and the perfect beautiful face of those video game heroes; he was just so fucking gorgeous, like he had been made by an artist.

Seifer slid his hands over his torso and sides, taking his time to enjoy the brunet's body, while he teased his own covered member by brushing it up against Squall's thighs. He then slid both hands down to the brunet's hips and guided him to a better position, so he could rock his member against the leather covered ass. The blond was feeling himself growing harder while he thrust up with increasing need. He was holding Squall's hip tightly with one hand, while the other squeezed his thigh.

After enjoying the teasing friction of their bodies, Seifer slid his fingers under Squall's tight shirt and lifted some of the fabric to better explore the place. Then he lifted himself up and sat on the couch, so he could lick and suck the brunet's silver earring, making him shiver. Seifer tried to take Squall's t-shirt off, but he felt the brunet was suddenly reluctant to let him.

"What's the problem?" The blond asked softly, seeing the seemingly confident brunet he saw earlier blush deeply. Seifer arched one eyebrow in confusion, while Squall avoided looking at him. The blond moved his hands over the boy's back in a soothing manner and then rested them on the small of his back, bringing him close gently. He felt he warmth of the brunet when he held him tightly and was overwhelmed by a strong need. "You have no idea how much I want you..." Seifer confessed in Squall's ear. He felt the brunet's hands on him, touching his shoulders gently before staring at his green eyes with the deepest blue stare. Squall's lips opened once and then closed again. Then he turned his face to the side, staring at nothing in particular, measuring his words.

"I... I never did... with another man." Squall said, even though the truth was that he had never had sex with any other person. Personal contact wasn't really something he experienced much.

Seifer felt a little uneasy by the revelation, he was unsure if he could convince the brunet to go on, but it wasn't like he would give up, maybe that could be his only chance. He grabbed one of the many belts Squall wore and unbuckled it, doing the same with the next one, and then the next one, until he had dropped every one of them to the floor. Seifer opened the brunet's pants, unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down, trying to find enough space for his hand to reach for the organ inside. When he found what he was looking for, he started to touch it and press it, teasing the brunet to no end. He pulled the pants down a little with the other hand, so he could have space to squeeze one ass cheek. Seifer smirked when he heard the soft moans of appreciation as he started to stroke the hardening length rhythmically. He looked up and saw the brunet with his eyes closed and face drown in pleasure. Then his fingers ventured through the cleft of his ass, finding his opening. He started to brush his fingertips in a repetitive motion and he was amused to see the brunet blushing deeply.

At that point, Seifer was painfully hard and he stopped to take Squall's shirt completely off. He licked and kissed his bare torso until he made the brunet stand up with him. Seifer led the boy to his room and ordered him to take off the rest of his clothes. He received one reluctant look before watching the brunet discarding every piece of clothing, standing naked and nervous next to his bed.

Seifer smirked slightly, even though the brunet seemed a little unsure of what he was doing, he haven't said no to what he was told. He then took off his own clothes, making sure the brunet could take a good look at him. Seifer had never been a modest man, he just made sure to show off his strong points and his physical appearance was something he was particular proud of. Glancing quickly at the brunet, he acknowledged he had been stared at the entire time while he undressed. Without wanting to waste much more time, Seifer rummaged through a drawer until he found what he was looking for. He walked towards the brunet's direction with lubricant in hand and instructed him to get on the bed and stay on all fours.

Squall was dying of embarrassment and for a moment thought of giving up. That was definitely not the most dignified position he had been in. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt something being spread over his opening, until something started to slide in. He had loved to look at Seifer's long fingers before, but it felt awkward to let one of them in. At least it wasn't so difficult to take it with the amount of lube used, but then a second finger forced its way in and Squall, started to think it was a bit too much.

"Hmm... Seifer...?"

The blond stopped his moves. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm... it's strange... Will it take much longer?"

"Anxious are we?" Seifer smirked and squeezed one ass cheek. "Just a little while, or I'll end up really hurting you."

Squall was confused. If Seifer didn't want to hurt him, then why was he pushing a third finger in...? He had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life, the movements were stretching him in a way he hadn't believed it was possible.

And then... They were gone...

Seifer was a little worried for Squall. He spread the lube over his hard length and he knew that once he was in, he wouldn't want to stop. So... there would be no turning back once he started. He considered the idea of asking one last time if the brunet was really sure about it, but when he brushed the tip of his member over the opening, he dismissed the thought. He entered slowly, seeing if the brunet could take it, then he slid in a little more, until he found some resistance. Seifer retreated slowly and spread some more lube over himself and Squall, before pushing in slowly again, reaching a little more deeply. The boy was so tight, it was hard to Seifer keep pushing forward, and he tried until the brunet couldn't take it anymore, so he retreated, leaving just the tip inside.

Squall was panting hard, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. He felt the member pushing in again and then start to move repeatedly, slowly, until he got used to the feeling. Seifer increased the rhythm slowly, and he kept thrusting and thrusting until he filled the brunet completely. It was so fucking tight and good he didn't want to stop, so he started to thrust harder, almost desperately and he groaned deeply when he finally came, filling the brunet.

Seifer was still panting hard when he retreated. The brunet stayed in the position for a while longer, before lying slowly on his side. Squall still didn't believe in what had happened, sex in reality wasn't like what he saw in the movies. It was a strange experience and he didn't know if he had taken much pleasure out of it. But even so, he didn't regret it, because he had wanted so much to do it with the blond. Seifer had been the first person who made him consider the idea seriously. Squall didn't know exactly why, the blond had been a completely stranger and even after what they had done, things didn't change much, but, somehow, he trusted him.

Seifer was staring at Squall, a little curious to know what was happening in his head. It seemed like he talked a lot to himself in there and forgot to say it out loud. He lay beside him and kept staring at the face deep in thought. One of his hands touched one pale thigh and his fingers slid up the skin, until he found the organ that had been neglected for a while. He started to stroke it slowly, until he saw the brunet's eyelids snap open. Seifer continued his moves until he saw those blue eyes clouded by pleasure. He kissed the parted lips, feeling the hot air that escaped through them while the brunet panted. Seifer kept doing it until Squall came on his hand.

Chuckling slightly, Seifer watched as the brunet fought to maintain his eyes opened, but he was so tired, it didn't take long before he drifted into his dreamland. Seeing that, Seifer was sure he had been left to clean the mess they'd made... Well, considering he had been finally able to have the brunet all to himself, it wouldn't be a very high price to pay after all...

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** Well, if someone want a continuation, just let me know. And I know there must be some mistakes that I haven't noticed in the text...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said I would keep wr****iting if someone was interested, so Kika, here's the chapter two ^^ There's a reply to your review in the end of this chapter and I really considered what you've said. Well, there won't be a sex scene in this chapter because I wanted to work more on the story and on the development of their relationship. Sorry, if it disappoints any of you, but I'm a slave to plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Luck on His Side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Squall opened his eyes and saw only darkness for a while. Somehow, there was something different in the place... It smelled different and it felt different from... home. He blinked a few times as his eyes started to adjust to the small amount of light. A sudden sense of uneasiness woke up in him... He wasn't in his room... he was in someone's else room. Looking beside him on his bed, Squall saw a blond sleeping soundly. It was Seifer's room. He remembered he had left the nightclub with the man he didn't know much of and they had... sex.

And then...

What would happen then?

Should he just leave? Or should he stay until the blond woke up? Squall had never been through this kind of experience to know what to do...

Squall tried to lift himself off the bed as carefully as he could not to wake up Seifer. He was thirsty. Walking carefully not to bump into anything, he found his way to the kitchen without difficulty. He opened the refrigerator's door and searched for a bottle of water. Then he tried to find a glass on the cupboard. While he drank the water, he thought it was a little awkward to be walking around in someone else's place and helping himself without having given the permission. Of course, he knew that a glass of water wouldn't be a problem... but...

Maybe it was something else... Maybe he was a little nervous.

When he went back into the room, he looked through the window and saw it was still dark outside. Maybe he had no other option than sleeping again... He walked back to the bed and lay carefully beside the blond. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on sleeping. However, he found it difficult to sleep again... And he only was able to do so when the first rays of the sun showed up on the sky.

xxx

Seifer woke up and yawned. It was so good to be on the bed. It was so nice to sleep and wake up late on a Sunday. He was so hungry, but he didn't want to get up just yet... What would he do when...

_Hm... Squall?_

He opened his eyes and looked beside him. There was a brunet on his bed. A very sexy brunet on his bed. Oh yes, that was great. He inspected the boy's sleeping face and smiled. His hair was even more unruly than it used to be and it took all the strength Seifer had not to brush his hand over the dark locks and mess it a little more.

After staring a little more, Seifer finally decided it was better for him to eat after all. He got up from the bed as carefully as he could, took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen. The blond wondered if he had food enough for two... or if he had any food at all. When he opened the fridge he saw some eggs and cheese, so an omelette seemed a nice option. He was in the middle of his cooking when he heard some noises coming from his room.

"Squall?" he asked tentatively. After some silent moments he heard a small affirmative answer. He walked to the room and found a pair of confused blue eyes staring at him. "The food will be ready soon, you can take a shower before it. There's a clean towel somewhere in the bathroom." He was almost turning back to see how his omelette was doing when he saw a strange look on Squall's face. "Something's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"No." Squall kept staring at him strangely.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing..." Squall hesitated for a moment. "It's just that... You always cook naked?"

Seifer looked at the brunet face and couldn't surpass a small chuckle. "Yeah... Sometimes." He smirked. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen... Hm... Do you want me to put some clothes on?"

"No... not really."

Seifer smiled and walked back to the kitchen. He heard the sounds of the shower in the bathroom, while he finished cooking. When he finally set the dishes on the table, he saw Squall entering the kitchen. He had an adorable look on his face, with his hair darkened by the water, falling messily over his face. There was only one problem...

"Do you always eat with your clothes on?"

"Hmm... yes." Squall glared at him. "Is there a problem?"

Seifer motioned for the boy to take a seat. "Of course, there is." He smiled when he saw the boy sitting and glaring at him. "Just kidding." The blond handed Squall a fork and a knife. "I think you'll like the omelette. It has some chives on, it adds a good taste."

Squall cut the fluffy piece of food and tasted it... It was... "Good. It's very good."

"I know it is," Seifer said with his mouth full. "I'm really proud of it. Hmm... I'm not showing off or something... It's just that when I started cooking it wasn't so good, but now it's a lot better."

Squall nodded and continued eating silently.

"Do you want something else?" Seifer asked. "Something to drink... I have some beer..."

The brunet looked up from his dish. "I don't..."

"Oh yes, you don't drink. I have..." _Water... Milk..._ "Some juice... I think..." He stood up and opened the fridge's door. "Ah, I have some orange juice..."

"It's fine..." Squall saw Seifer serving him. "Thanks." He stared at the blond as he got back to his food. He was being so good to him. Was he always like that to everyone? Or was it just...

"I'd offer some dessert if I had..." Seifer poked the rest of his omelette with a fork in frustration. "We can go out to buy some..."

Suddenly, Squall stopped eating. "Wait..." He looked a little alarmed.

"You don't eat dessert?" Seifer asked with incredulity.

"No. I mean, yes, I do. But... What time is it?"

"Hm..." Seifer picked his cell phone. "Half past noon."

"Shit, I have to go." Squall stood up.

"Hey, wait." Seifer stood up too. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be late to a rehearsal."

"You have rehearsal on Sundays?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Seifer was a little frustrated... He had other plans for his Sunday... Plans that involved him in bed with a certain brunet.

"I... Thank you for the omelette."

"Will it take long?"

"Some hours."

"All afternoon?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

"You keep playing for this long?"

"No... It's just that... It's a little far from here."

"Hm... If I had a car I'd give you a lift there." Seifer was a little frustrated in admitting he didn't had a car.

"It's okay..." Squall said. "I'll just take a bus."

Seifer stared at the brunet. He didn't want it to be like this! Just when he had the chance to be with the boy he was obsessing over... "Can I go with you?"

Squall was taken aback by the question. "Why do you want to go with me?"

"Okay! I won't!" Seifer said angrily.

The brunet was even more surprised by that reaction. "It's just that... Maybe you'll be bored just watching."

Seifer stared at the confused expression on the brunet's face and tried to calm himself down. "I like rehearsals."

Squall blinked a few times. "Okay... You can come with me."

The blond stared at the brunet intently for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..." Seifer went to his bedroom. "I'll go get dressed."

Squall sighed deeply and looked around as he waited, but then he remembered something and... "Hm... Seifer?"

"Yes?" Came the shout from the bedroom.

"And the dishes?"

"Just leave them on the sink."

"Okay..." Squall headed to the kitchen and put the dishes on the sink. When he came back to the living room, Seifer was already there and dressed. He wore a pair of dark denim pants, a plain whit T-shirt and a black jacket. Seifer was dressed in a very casual way and there was nothing that really caught someone's attention in the clothes he was wearing but... even so, he looked so handsome. When he closed the distance between them, Squall felt his heart beating faster.

"Ready?" Seifer asked.

"Yes..." Squall stared at the blond opening the door. "Hm... Seifer?" he asked when they were going down the stairs.

"Yes?" The blond looked beside him.

"Ah..." Squall saw the intense green eyes staring at him. "The omelette was really good."

Seifer arched one eyebrow and smirked. "You said that already."

"Yeah... Becaus it was good."

"You're not very good in small talk, are you?"

Squall frowned and looked away. "Whatever."

Seifer chuckled. "So, where are we going?"

"The bus stop in front of Eden."

"We won't have to walk much then."

"Just when we get out of the bus we have to walk some blocks."

They arrived the bus stop and waited silently. The streets were almost deserted and the place was very silent. It was the opposite of what happened in the nights. When the bus arrived, Seifer got on first and paid for the two tickets, without giving Squall time to protest. He walked towards the back and took the seat by the window. Squall sat beside him and couldn't help himself from blushing slightly when he felt their shoulders and thighs touching. The boy avoided looking at the blond beside him.

_I had sex with h__im, why do I feel nervous just by sitting close to him?_

Suddenly, Squall felt a hand on his thigh and he looked beside him. Seifer was staring at the window, but he had a smirk on his face. The blond kept caressing the brunet's thigh through all the way, until they reached their destination.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't come!" Irvine said when he saw the brunet entering. When he saw the blond next to the guitarist, he smiled broadly. "I knew it. I just knew it when I saw you walking out together."

"Where's my guitar?" Squall eyed Irvine.

"You're baby is safe, don't worry. Nida is bringing it."

"They're not here yet?"

"They're late. You know, I thought of showing up late, because you all would be already here and I wouldn't have to wait. But you all spoiled my plans! I'm very disappointed at you!" Irvine made a face. "You're always the first to arrive..." He looked at Seifer. "But you have an excuse." He smiled. "Sex is always a good excuse." The boy extended his hand at the blond. "I'm Irvine. Irvine Kinneas. And yes, I've always been good-looking like that."

Seifer shook the boy's hand. "Yeah, okay. I'm Seifer."

"You're very good-looking." Irvine looked at Squall. "Can I take pictures of him and post on our site?"

Squall arched one eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you know how our fans are. They love to see two guys together." He looked back at Seifer. "I'm not gay."

The blond stared at him. "Yeah... right."

"I just act gay, because the fans like it. So... if I hug Squall or something like that. It's not serious."

"You what?"

"Can I kiss him sometimes? You know, just on the cheek."

Seifer displayed a look of disbelief on his face. "No!"

"Geez, chill out, man." Irvine turned his back on them, but then faced them again and put his hands on his hips. "You know what? You're not his owner. He's free to do what he wants."

"But I don't..." Squall started, but was interrupted by a bouncing source of energy arriving when a small blond entered.

"Sorry, I'm late!" The boy shouted.

Seifer looked at the tattooed blond... And then blinked a few times. He had never had the chance to take a good look at him when he was playing, because he was always hidden by the drum set, but he could tell, he had seem him before...

"Chicken!" he yelled.

"Who called me that?" Zell's hands curled into fists instinctively.

"Chiken-wuss, no time no see." Seifer walked towards the other blond's direction. He remembered the kid from school. Zell was some years younger and it was so much fun to bully him.

"What are you doing here?" the tattooed blond asked incredulously.

"He's Squall boyfriend," Irvine said nonchalantly.

"What?" Zell looked at Seifer astonished. "Are you gay?"

The taller blond frowned at the boy. That was awkward. "No, I just have sex with guys."

"Ah... For a moment I thought you were gay..." Zell put the cymbals into place and... turned abruptly. "What did you say? You said you have sex with..."

"Don't worry, Chicken, I don't wanna get into your pants."

"What..."

"Sorry, guys, I'm late," A dark-haired boy arrived the place. "So, I brought your guitar..." Nida looked at Squall and then... looked at Seifer.

"Seifer, this is Nida," Irvine introduced the boy. "He's Squall's boyfriend."

"What...?" Nida asked incredulously.

"Guys..." Squall felt a headache coming. "Can we just start playing or something?"

"Alright, guys," Irvine said. "Let's move on. You all know Squall doesn't like to talk about his sexual life."

"Er... Thanks," Squall said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Irvine smiled and started testing the microphone.

Seifer watched as the boys rehearsed. It took a while for them to really play anything, because they kept joking and they never agreed on which song they should start rehearsing. But when they really concentrated on it, Seifer realized they weren't bad. They were just inexperienced. Irvine didn't have a large vocal range, but he sang in tune for most of the time and he also had a certain charisma on stage that compensated for his weak points. Zell didn't have much skill but he had so much energy and he normally kept a steady rhythm, though he had a tendency to speed up the pace when he wasn't supposed to. Nida just played alright, he didn't really excelled in technique, but he made very few mistakes. The thing that made Seifer a little bored in watching Nida playing was that he lacked some enthusiasm and his skills were just plain. Squall on the other hand had the potential to make someone breathless while he played. He just did some very nice things and he could play things a little more complex. But he still needed a lot to learn... Maybe in time he could be a great musician.

"Okay, guys," Irvine finally said. "I think we're done for today."

"Yeah," Zell stood up. "I'm hungry!"

"We're going to Golden Saucer, what do you think, guys?"

"I think it's great" Zell's eyes sparkled, he just loved their hot-dogs.

"We're going too, right, Seifer?" Irvine asked the blond.

"Yeah... I'm in."

"Alright," Irvine looked at his friends unplugging their equipment. "We'll be waiting outside." He patted Seifer's shoulder. "Let's go."

The blond arched one eyebrow, but he followed the teen outside. The sun was shining weakly and it was almost dark.

"So..." Irvine asked after a moment of silence. "What do you think of the band?"

_Do I have to lie?_

"It's okay."

Irvine gave out a small laugh. "Just okay? Alright, we're not the best yet, but soon we'll be a great band. Everyone will know us, I just feel it."

_It's so good to dream big, isn't it?_

"I have great plans for our band," Irvine continued. "You know, I've always been a normal kid at school. I had some friends and some girls liked me, but not all the girls. I don't know why. I always knew I wasn't ugly, but the chicks just ran away from me sometimes. Then I just thought: if I'm famous, they won't run away from me. So I decided to have a band. Zell came from another school and when I went to talk to him, I found out he was starting to play the drums. I thought: 'It's a sign'. Then I just went asking everyone if they knew how to play anything and I found Nida played the bass. We had another guitarist but one day he gave up, he said we'd never be anything. I can tell you, it was the biggest mistake of his life. And you know what? Are you listening to me?" He looked at Seifer.

"Yeah... Go on." The blond looked behind him to see if Squall was coming.

"Do you think I was angry? No. I just said. Go on, you wanna go? I don't give a fuck. And then just some days later I found Squall walking the streets with a guitar case. I'd never imagine he played guitar. He was just the guy who sat there at the back and didn't talk to anyone. But then I looked at him and I saw potential. He had good looks and playing guitar is cool and so the chicks would like him better if they knew he was in a band. I talked to him and he just gave me that glare that told me to fuck off, but I didn't give up. I insisted and then he said he'd be in the band 'just for a while'. Guess what? It's been a year already. A whole year. Can you believe it?"

"Hm... Yeah." Seifer wasn't paying much attention to what Irvine was saying. Sometimes, Squall's silence unnerved him, but after meeting his friends... he realized he could deal with it better than listen to stupid teenagers with big dreams of fame. It didn't matter that once he had the same dreams, the past was the past, and what he wished, hadn't come true.

"We're ready now," Zell walked out of the studio.

Seifer couldn't help but feeling his heart race when he saw Squall walking out of the place... He felt so stupid for not being able to control his emotions, he should have grown up, he wasn't a teenager anymore...

Nida followed after Squall. He looked a little down and he had been like that through all the rehearsal. Seifer didn't know if the boy was always like that, but he guessed there was something wrong there. Something he wouldn't like to know.

"It's some blocks from here," Irvine told Seifer as he started to walk.

Zell hurried in front of everybody. "C'mon, guys, I'm hungry!"

The place was a colorful one, full of reds, yellows, greens and oranges. As soon as Zell arrived, he ordered his adored hot-dogs. Squall took a seat at the table and Seifer sat beside him. They ordered fries and hamburgers. Irvine talked about his plans to the next presentations while everyone ate.

"Hm..." Suddenly, after Irvine had finished talking excitedly, Zell eyed Seifer. "Are you really gay?"

"Hm... You've asked that already."

"Yeah, but... I don't understand, you used to go out with girls at school."

"Ah... Yeah, I did."

"It was jut to cover-up that you're gay."

_Yes._

"No... I was just seeing if I liked them."

"And then Squall is gay too?"

The brunet looked at him. "..." Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring Seifer there. He didn't like people talking about his life. If he had found an excuse...

"Just for me to know, is there any other gay person here?" He looked beside him. "Irvine?"

"No, man, I love women! I thought you knew that!"

"I don't know... I always thought you were suspicious..." Zell said innocently.

"Why?" Irvine glared at him.

"The make-up thing and the clothes and..."

"It's just for the concerts, it's an artistic approach."

"Okay... I got it..." Zell seemed to calm down a little, but then he looked at Nida. "You're not hiding anything too, are you, man?"

The boy hesitated for a moment. "No..."

"Good to know." Zell took a sip of his coke and then looked at Nida again. "You're quiet today."

"It's nothing." Nida looked briefly at Squall and stared down at the table... "I just... I think I don't feel that well. Maybe it's something I ate."

"Yeah, I know how it is. I feel it when I eat too much. But never with hot-dogs, they're always good to me." Zell looked at the precious food in his hand and ate the last hot-dog.

When all of them had finished, they walked out of the place and started to go back at the studio's direction. It was already dark when they reached Nida's car. He used to give them a lift back home, after their rehearsals. They had invited Seifer to go back with them, but his house was in another direction, so he preferred to go by bus. There were also the instruments and other things inside the vehicle so there wouldn't be much space left.

"We'll be waiting for you inside," Irvine told Squall as he entered the car.

Seifer looked at the brunet and they agreed silently to walk at a more reserved place.

"Hm... do you really need to go with them?"

"I have a test tomorrow..." Squall was a little ashamed... He thought it was foolish to say something like that but... "I need to study."

"Ah... Alright..." Seifer was a little nervous. "Give me your number." He picked his cell phone from his pocket.

Squall told him his number and then he asked for Seifer to give his too. The blond arched one eyebrow slightly and was about to ask something when...

"I was going to call you." Squall looked at him deeply. "Really. But after you gave me your number that night, Irvine bumped into me when he was drunk and spilled his beer on the paper... And the numbers were all blurred..."

Seifer saw the sincerity in the blue eyes and he touched Squall's arm to calm him down.

Then he laughed.

Squall stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"It's just that..." Seifer stopped laughing. "I thought you were ignoring me or something. I thought you didn't want me..." He sighed in relief. "You want me, don't you?" he stared deeply into Squall's eyes and made their lips touch. But he just stayed like that, seeing what the brunet would do.

Hesitantly, Squall put his hand behind Seifer's neck and kissed him softly. Then the blond warped his arms around his waist and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply. He had wanted to do that the entire day, but he didn't have many opportunities to be more intimate. Even though he wanted to continue like that all night, Seifer knew he had to stop, or he wouldn't be able to let the brunet go. He watched as the teen walked to the car's direction and wondered...

_Will we see each other again?_

x

x

x

**Tbc...**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, and I would really appreciate comments, because it's interesting to know how people react to what I write. It's okay if someone doesn't like the story and give up reading it, but if there's someone who liked or wanted to see more, I think they should tell me, because I might give up if no one wants to read the story. It's just that it takes a lot of time and effort from me and why would I go through all the trouble if there's no one interested in it?

**Kika**, I planned a multi-chapter story, so if the end of the first chapter felt like it could lead anywhere, it was because it will take some time until they really get into a relationship. I love to write how the characters get together, but I tried something different in this one. Usually, it takes some time for the sex part, but I wanted to try the relationship starting from the sex. I know Squall still seems he's not so involved, I want to explore his life in the next chapters, but it will take a while until he reveals all his feelings. Thanks so much for the review, I hope I haven't disappointed you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter ****turned out longer than I expected... (over 5.000 words) And, well, there's some smut ahead. Special thanks in the end of the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luck On His Side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Squall looked at the book tiredly, letting his pencil escape his fingers to fall on the surface of the table. He didn't have a problem in studying, but he found the activity particularly uninteresting that night. His eyes kept glancing at his guitar at the other side of his room, until he got up from his chair and went in that direction. After that, it didn't take long before he was sitting on his bed, letting his finger brush the strings softly. Sometimes, he thought the sounds he produced while he played expressed more what he felt than words.

The boy leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, wondering what his fingers would play. Could the music tell him what he was feeling? Because he didn't quite know what he was feeling. He remembered what had happened in the past days, the presence of a certain blond overwhelming as the sun. Would Seifer want to see him again? Or was it just a one time thing? Was the blond being nice just because he wanted to have sex with him or did he really wanted something more? What would it be to have a relationship with Seifer? Squall didn't even know who he was... Who the blond really was. Of course, he enjoyed being with him, Seifer was gorgeous and had a way to awake certain emotions Squall thought he never felt before. But... would he...

Suddenly, Squall's eyes snapped open when he heard the door opening slowly.

"Did I interrupt you or something?" the long-haired man asked his son. Laguna saw Squall on the bed with the guitar in hands and smiled softly. "I thought you were studying. Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

Squall just nodded.

Laguna could tell there was something different in his son, but he didn't quite know what. So he closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He inspected his son's expression and waited for Squall to say something. After the awkward silence he sighed and decided it was better if he started the conversation. "Have you decided what you're going to do at the college?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"..." Squall stared at Laguna and saw him waiting for an answer. "Not yet."

"I know it's difficult." The man patted the boy's thigh. "But don't you have any idea? Maybe you could try business or something."

"And work with you," Squall stated. He sighed deeply, it wasn't what he wanted to do in his life, but it would probably be what he'd end up doing. His father was an executive in a prospering company, so he had a good job and because of that he could afford a good life for his family. They weren't rich, but they had everything they needed.

"I know it's boring to think about it, but you'll have to someday. I don't want you to think I'm forcing you or anything, it's just that..." Laguna saw Squall looking at his guitar, letting his fingers create a tentative melody. "Do you want to be a guitarist?"

Squall looked at his father startled. He was never been asked that question, but when he thought about it...

_Yes._

But he couldn't say that out loud.

"I know you like to play the guitar, but sometimes life makes you choose a different path. You know, when I was younger, I wanted to follow my career as an actor. After that first movie, you remember, the one I was fighting a dragon? You loved to watch it."

Squall remembered the childhood days he spent watching his father's movie with his sister. Then they would play together as the characters of the movie. Squall was the knight and Ellone... was the dragon.

Laguna saw his son's concentrated expression and smiled. "Your mother always complained when she saw the mess you two made on the living room. But... what was I saying..." Laguna scratched the back of his head. "Ah... then I wanted to become a journalist but... I don't know exactly why, but I ended up working at a company. Life really takes unexpected turns..." Laguna chuckled. "But I don't regret it. I was happy to have a steady job to raise my family... Somehow... even if I lost the opportunity to travel around the world writing articles for a magazine, I still don't regret it because..."

_I thought I would lose something important if I hadn't stayed with all of you..._

"Family is more important." Laguna sighed deeply, he was getting too emotional again. He then stood up and walked to the door's direction. "Ah, I forgot to say something..." Laguna turned to look at his son. "Your mother made me come here to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Just a minute." Squall saw his father smile and leave his room. He took his guitar and put it back in its place. Then he looked at his books... He would have to study when he got back from dinner. Squall glanced once more at the table's direction and saw his cell phone laying quietly over the wooden surface. Seifer hadn't called him or sent him messages. Would he do that later? Or would he never do that again?

xxx

Seifer woke up earlier than he had planned. He wanted to sleep more, but his body told him otherwise. The blond got out of the bed and cursed silently to himself, he knew that he would miss those precious minutes of sleep later.

Walking through his apartment, still a little disoriented, he yawned and looked through the window. It was a bright sunny day. And he was frustrated. He picked his cell-phone and saw there was nothing new, no call, no message, nothing from a silent brunet. Seifer grunted and walked to his kitchen. He had decided the day before that he would wait patiently until Squall gave him a sign. He didn't want to suffocate the boy with constant calls, if they weren't... What exactly were they?

Seifer prepared his breakfast and walked to his workplace slowly. Everyone seemed very happy on the streets and that pissed him off. It didn't help his mood that the hours seemed to pass agonizingly slowly.

_Okay, I'll call him... But I'll tell him what?_

_Oh... I miss you already._

_Hey, Squall, remember me? It's me, the guy from the other day. I was wondering if you're still interested..._

_Are you ignoring me? What's your fucking problem?_

_I'll have to come up with something better than that._

Oh wait. Remember that band?

Seifer frowned in thought.

_Band? What band?_

Red Scorpion would be in town for a concert. It would be a good opportunity to listen to some real good music. Balamb wasn't a place visited often by the good bands, that used to perform in big cities in Galbadia or Esthar. Seifer knew people who could get tickets for him. Decided, the blond picked his cell phone and waiter for Squall to pick up the call.

And it rang... And rang...

And rang...

_Answer, you cold bastard._

"_..." _The brunet picked up the call.

"Hm... hey, Squall..."

"_..."_

"Squall... is that you?"

"_...Wait."_

Seifer heard strange noises followed by a long silence. "Okay..."

"_...Seifer?"_

"Ah... yeah, it's me. Can I talk to you now?"

"_Yes."_

"You know, I have tickets for Red Scorpion's concert, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Long pause.

"_Sure. When?"_

"Wednesday. 9 PM. At Tiamat's club."

"_Okay." _

"Cool."

"_Hm... I have to hang up now," _Squall said after a moment of hesitation.

"...Okay." Seifer felt a little frustrated.

"_Ah...See you Wednesday."_

"Alright..."

"_Hm... Seifer..."_

"What?"

"_..."_

"?"

"_See you then..."_

"...Yeah... right," Seifer said in a frustrated tone. Why was Squall being so cold? Of course Seifer knew he didn't talk much, but he had never treated him like this.

Squall was silent for a long time after hearing Seifer, he wasn't used to that kind of conversation._ "I... really want to see you," _he said after a long silence.

"I want to see you too," Seifer's voice softened. "I'll be waiting at the entrance. Do you know the place?"

"_Yeah, I went there some time ago."_

"Alright. Do you need to meet me somewhere else?"

"_No, at Tiamat is fine."_

"Okay... Bye then."

"_Bye."_

Seifer sighed... It had been an awkward conversation. Squall seemed to be so distant at the beginning, but then... he made him feel a silly happiness. They would meet each other again. Life wasn't so bad after all.

xxx

Squall returned his cell phone to his pocket and went back to his classroom. He had been in the middle of a test when he felt the buzz in his pocket and then the sound of Twin Lance filled the once quiet classroom. When all heads turned at his direction, he felt he wanted to die. Yes, he had forgotten to turn off his cell phone, but then again, no one called him that time in the morning. Then all that was left for him to do was excuse himself and leave the classroom.

And then there was him.

_Seifer._

Squall sighed and stopped in front of the door before knocking. They would meet again in a few days. What was that he was feeling? Happiness? He showed a small smile. But then he heard the door opening and stared at his teacher.

And there was an awkward silence.

"Hm... Can I..." Squall started, but was soon interrupted.

"No, mister Leonhart, there's no need for you to enter because I already picked your test."

"But I didn't finish..."

"Oh, really? You should've thought about it when you left the class."

Squall turned and walked through the corridors of the school. Just when he thought everything was fine...

Why was life so difficult?

xxx

It was rainy.

And cold.

Seifer was furious.

Red Scorpion was starting to perform at Tiamat's club and the blond was there at the entrance. Seifer was sure Squall hadn't forgotten, he didn't seem the type to forget things. So, he was avoiding him. He had dumped him and was playing with him. Seifer knew he shouldn't have trusted in teenagers, he had been one after all, he knew how they were like. He wanted so much to smack that pretty face, but he didn't know where he lived. All that was left him, was the option to call him and tell him some things he would never forget

But...

_Fuck._

Seifer put a hand in his pocket. He had forgotten his cell phone home.

xxx

Squall was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a white corridor. It was all quiet and smelled like medicine. He hated the place. It had been... how long? Hours since he had been waiting. Squall picked his cell phone and looked at it. He had tried to call Seifer some hours ago, but no one answered. Should he try again? It was so late, he was probably seeing the end of Red Scorpion's concert.

_He won't believe if I told him what happened..._

Squall covered his face in his hands. He knew he would have such a terrible headache... Just when he was getting ready to go out with Seifer, the door to his room opened abruptly. His sister had tears in her eyes and blood on her hands. Thank goodness, nothing had happened to Ellone, but her dog had been coughing up blood. And guess what? Squall's father was on a business travel and his mother was sick. He knew he couldn't face Raine if he had left his sister to go to the vet alone in the middle of the night to go to a concert.

Luck definitely wasn't on his side that night.

xxx

Seifer woke up with a terrible headache. He hadn't had much sleep, because he had been at Red Scorpion's concert. Seifer thought about leaving the place when he saw Squall wouldn't show up, but he decided it would be worse if he lost the opportunity to see the band. It had been a great concert. He was sure Squall would like to see that... if only he had been there with him... Seifer rolled on the bed lazily. He remembered what had been like to have the brunet on that same bed. Squall was so good to look at and touch all over. He cursed the boy silently for having the power to bring him to heaven and then send him to hell.

He enjoyed the concert all he could, but after it ended, he had to face his anger and frustration again. When he got to his apartment, he was so furious, but then... He saw his cell phone abandoned on the table and he realized Squall had tried to call him... He felt so silly to let hope fill his heart once again.

Seifer thought about what might have happened while he walked to Blasting Zone. Had he called to say he wouldn't be able to go? Or had he called to say it was all over? Seifer surely didn't want it to be the later.

The movement was slow in the store and it would take a while for his lunch break. He looked around and realized his boss was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't as if his boss didn't let him see things on the Internet during his work time, but he thought he couldn't survive the shame of being caught looking at Rising Sun's website. His boss would look at him strange and then laugh at his face.

Soon after he typed the band's name, he was on their site. He was a little frustrated when he saw nothing new. Seifer looked at Squall's or _Leon's _picture again and had an idea. He typed the address for and searched for Squall's profile. Almost everyone in town had a profile there. He smiled broadly when he found the account. It hadn't been updated for a while and he was almost sure Irvine had created the profile for him. Most of the photos and information were about the band, but there was a few personal details. Seifer arched one eyebrow when he found out that Squall and him had an interest in common.

xxx

Squall rushed through the corridors of the school's yard. He was surely late. Even though his sister's dog had recovered and went back home in the same night, it had been a tiresome experience. He had just a few hours of sleep before having to wake up.

Almost every student was already in class and he wasn't even at the school's entrance. He wondered if his teacher would let him enter. His biology teacher's mood wasn't the best at school. And there was another thing that was making him worried. He hadn't spoke to Seifer the night before. Squall knew he must have been angry.

When Squall was already at the school's entrance, he stopped suddenly. Should he call Seifer? But then he looked at the time... It was too early, he didn't want to piss the blond off even more than he might have had already.

xxx

"Another biology test... We already had one last week..."

"Yeah..." Squall answered his blond friend, while they walked through the school's yard.

"Hey... Are you alright, man?" Zell asked in concern. Squall was quieter than usual.

"Yeah... Whatever."

"Geez, what's happening to you? You've been strange these days. It has something to do with you turning gay and things like that?"

"Hm... Zell... I've always been... Never mind."

"Maybe you're hungry, people always act strange when they're hungry."

"Or maybe it's a crazy little thing called love..." A tall long-haired teen joined the others.

"...Disgusting." Zell remembered when he saw Seifer. He could accept his friend being gay, but why did he have to be with that guy...

_Chicken-Wuss._

The blond shivered when he remembered the way Seifer called him in the other school.

"Er... guys..." Squall started.

_I wanna be alone._

"Yes, baby." Irvine put an arm around Squall's shoulder and smiled at a group of fangirls giggling beside them.

Squall glared at his friend. Why did he always do that? It wasn't as if he didn't like to have him so close... Oh wait, they were just friends. Damn Irvine.

_Get away from me._

Squall shoved him away and looked at the smirking face of the boy. He would never change.

"I need to... do something," Squall said and turned his back to his friends.

Zell eyed him confused and Irvine chuckled while seeing the brunet walk away.

Squall looked for a quiet place in school, and that was something difficult to find, but he eventually found a good spot. He looked at his cell phone and inspired deeply.

Courage man, you have to do it.

Squall finally found the strength to call Seifer, but then he felt his cell phone vibrating. There was a new message for him. Squall was almost ignoring it when he realized it had been sent by the blond. It was an invitation.

xxx

Seifer was waiting anxiously at Balamb Stadium. It was a cold and cloudy day, so he was wearing his beloved gray trench coat, with a blue vest underneath. Seifer paced beside the cars as he waited for Squall. He had to come.

And then...

Then Seifer saw a brunet walking in his direction. He was wearing leather pants, a leather jacket and lots of belts.

A wide grin appeared on the blond's face.

"So, no dog's sick today?"

Squall stared at his grinning face and couldn't help but frown. "No." It wasn't exactly a word that expressed everything he wanted to tell the blond... He should... apologize maybe... Even if it hadn't been his fault his sister's dog had been sick.

Seifer stared at the silent brunet. "Well, let's go inside..." he sighed as he saw the brunet walking beside him. There was so much he wanted to say to him... But he felt he couldn't find the words. He saw the brown bangs moving with the wind and then he looked at the fur at his jacket. It seemed so soft to the touch, but before his fingers could move in that direction, they had already reached the box office.

Before Squall had the time to protest, Seifer had already asked for two tickets and they were soon entering the stadium.

When Squall saw the place, his heart started to beat faster. It was so... beautiful. Taking a look beside him, he saw a gleam in Seifer's green eyes. They were at a weapon's convention.

Several metal wonders were being displayed behind glass boxes. Shotguns, machine guns, nunchakus, and there was even a special place for gunblades. Seifer and Squall walked through the place like they were in heaven, hypnotized by the perfection of the weapons. Gunblades were their favorite. The weapon had been used in the past and only collectors had the expensive items. It had been used by the army once, but they came out of use as the time went by. Too complex to be handled by most of the soldiers. Squall knew the weapon when he first watched his father's movie. Laguna fought the dragon with a gunblade and Squall never forgot the silver gleam he saw on the screen. He had loved the weapon since then.

It took a long time until they moved to another section of the convention, as they still turned their heads back a few times to look once more at the gunblades. When they reached the next place, Seifer watched as Squall seemed to be concentrated on a certain magazine. His fingers touched the shiny pages and his eyes stared in wonder. It was a very expensive magazine and it was difficult for him to get one of the editions.

"I'll buy one."

Squall stared at Seifer. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Will you let me read it?" Squall was hopeful.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I'll buy one for you."

"But..." The brunet stared at him in confusion. "It's so..."

"Shut up, Squall, I'll buy you one."

The brunet blinked a few times and he couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. "Thanks."

"There's no need to thank me," Seifer smiled. "You'll have to pay me back in another way."

"In which way?" Squall made a confused face that was so lovely.

"You know." Seifer smirked and walked towards the cafeteria, he was starting to feel hungry.

Squall followed him and saw the blond thinking about the food options. "What do you want?" the brunet asked.

Seifer heard the question and looked beside him. "I want you."

Squall tried to stop a blush from covering his cheeks and inspired deeply. He rolled his eyes and put a hand over his hip. "What do you want to eat?"

"You." Seifer grinned. "But I'll have to take the leather off, it looks good on you, but I don't think it tastes good."

"Hamburger or hot-dog?" Squall asked seriously.

"What? You're gonna pay?" Seifer asked in surprise.

"Then I'll settle my debt to you," Squall smirked at him.

"Oh, no, this isn't right. You have to pay me back in sex."

The clerks looked at them strange and Squall blushed deeply. "Seifer..."

The blond chuckled. "Don't worry." He looked at the wide-eyed clerks. "We're not gonna do this here in front of you."

"Seifer, let's go..." Squall walked out of the place quickly.

The blond laughed. "Hey, and my food?"

"We'll buy it in another place... but please..." Squall eyed Seifer seriously. "Don't talk about our lives to everyone around."

"Sorry... I let it slip..." Seifer put a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "Won't happen again... It's just..." He chuckled. "The look on your face, it was priceless."

"Yeah... Whatever."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Really?" Seifer poked Squall's arm. "Not even a little?"

Squall glared at the blond. "No."

Seifer stared at the brunet's face. "You're so pissed off." He chuckled.

"Will you shut up or I'll have to make you to?"

"And how will you make me?" Seifer moved his face closer to Squall's.

The brunet looked at the green eyes and was lost in them for a moment. "I..."

"Come here..." Seifer touched the brunet's arm.

Squall glimpsed around to see if there was anyone looking, before capturing the blond's lips in a brief kiss. But he soon moved away from the blond again when he heard steps getting closer.

Seifer watched in frustration as the group passed by them.

"Let's go." Squall touched the blond's wrist and it took a while until the stubborn young man decided to follow the brunet to another place.

xxx

Seifer could feel the warmth of Squall's body beside him. He looked at the concentrated face of the brunet and smiled. The blue eyes were fixed at the battle in the arena. Seifer touched his leather covered thigh discreetely and saw the brunet blink a few times and look at him. Seifer couldn't express in words how contented he felt. They had saw weapons, eaten junk food and spent the rest of the day watching guys beat each other. It had been the perfect date.

They heard the crowd cheer and they stared back at the arena in time to watch a man falling to the ground. Squall showed a small smile and Seifer wanted so much to kiss him.

"Come here." Seifer stood up.

Squall blinked at him in confusion and stared once again at the arena's direction. There were still more fights and Squall wanted to watch them... But there was a gorgeous blond waiting for him and he had to make a decision.

He followed Seifer to... he didn't know where to, but they were reaching some dark places of the stadium.

"Fuck..." Seifer looked around. Every time he thought he had found a hidden area he saw someone passing by. Then he saw the restroom nearby and... Well, it wasn't the most romantic place in the world, but... he was a little desperate.

Squall didn't have much time to think before he found himself pressed to a cold tile wall. And he soon lost all the ability to think when he felt a hot mouth over his. He parted his lips and felt a tongue sneaking between them. One of Seifer's hands touched his cheek, while the other grabbed the back of his head. Squall felt fingers intertwining in his hair and then his head being pulled backwards, so Seifer could kiss him deeply. The blond's body pressed against him and Squall's hands moved underneath the trench coat as his arms warped around Seifer's waist, pulling him closer.

The place seemed to be getting hotter by every passing second and Squall's felt light-headed as he was kissed until he was breathless. He was overwhelmed by Seifer's warmth, his characteristic smell, the way he kissed him, like he wanted to take everything he could. But suddenly, he felt the kiss stopping abruptly and his body being dragged to one of the stalls. He felt a hand covering his lips and some steps approaching. Seifer cursed silently as they heard someone getting closer. Squall's pulse was still accelerated by the kiss and his cheeks were flushed. He wanted so much to resume what they were doing, but Seifer's hands prevented him from doing so.

It seemed like an eternity until the person left the restroom. Seifer opened the door slowly and took a look outside. The area was clear again, but it became obvious it wasn't the best place to continue in what they were doing.

"Well, let's get out of here then?" Seifer asked.

"Wait." Squall said and saw the blond arching one eyebrow in question.

The brunet warped his arms around Seifer's neck and kissed him again. He felt the blond warping his arms around him as he accepted the kiss. Seifer's apartment wasn't that far from Balamb's stadium, but Squall felt he would miss the blond's touch on their way. It seemed that once he had a taste of him again, he didn't want to let it go.

Seifer chuckled and pushed Squall away from him gently. "We have to finish this somewhere else, I don't like voyeurs." He was sure the brunet was about to say something, but then Squall whispered a _'whatever'_, made a serious face and turned his back to him, walking out of the restroom.

The blond smirked when he saw Squall's belts moving over his sexy ass while he walked with decided steps. He was so adorable.

xxx

The apartment was warm in contrast with the coldness of the streets. Seifer threw his trench coat over the couch and guided Squall to his room. He pushed the brunet towards the bed and saw him ending up laying sprawled over the mattress. What a gorgeous sight. Seifer's green eyes paid attention to the white fabric of the T-shirt sliding up, revealing a tempting portion of pale skin. He crawled on the bed, putting his hands on Squall's hips and licked his abdomen. Seifer felt the skin quiver with the ticklish sensation as he trailed his tongue over his sides. Then he bit around the flesh of Squall's navel and heard a soft moan. His hand traveled over the leather pants and found its way below the belts and over Squall's crotch. He then moved his hand lower and cupped his covered organ. Seifer moved his hand over the place and then applied more pressure, feeling Squall's body squirm under his. Then he moved himself up just a little, so he could unbuckle the belts.

"You know I like them." Seifer opened the first one. "But can you do me a favor and wear only one the next time you see me?"

Squall frowned slightly, but said nothing to oppose, he was getting impatient himself with so many belts on the way...

Finally, Seifer was able to remove all of them and he opened the leather pants hastily, pushing the dark fabric slightly down.

Squall felt his hardened organ pop up and a sinfully warm hand take it, stroking him until it became fully erect. He felt the other hand move over his hip and side in a sensuous way, feeling he was having a great time until...

His cell phone started to ring.

Seifer liked Twin Lance's songs, but he felt it was extremely awkward to listen to it at that moment.

They went on in what they were doing until the song finally stopped...

However, it started again.

"Fuck." Seifer moved his hands over Squall's body, "Where is it?"

The brunet couldn't help but moan when he felt the hands over him, but he eventually found the strength to speak. "Inside my jacket, left pocket."

Seifer retrieved the small device, turned it off and threw it somewhere on the bed. Then he started to stroke Squall's member again, drinking on the sight of the boy's body overtaken by pleasure. That turned him on so much he felt his cock twitch inside his pants, yearning to be set free from the restraint of the fabric. Seifer resisted until he couldn't hold on anymore, so he removed his hand off Squall and quickly unbuttoned his belt and pants, unzipping himself until he freed his neglected hard-on. He groaned deeply as he started to stroke himself and smirked when he saw Squall watching in amazement.

It was then that a cell phone started to ring.

_Fuck... But I turned it off._

It took a while for Seifer to realize that the room was filled with one of his favorite songs. He tried to remember where he put his cell phone and even though the mobile equipment was vibrating against his thigh, he still found it difficult to locate the object. Squall had lifted himself up and started to touch Seifer's member tentatively.

Finally, the blond found his cell phone, but instead of turning it off, he pressed the answer button when he felt the brunet's lips over his neck, brushing a sensitive spot.

"_I need to talk to Squall,"_ Seifer heard a voice speaking.

"I'm busy." The blond finished the call without stopping to think about who the person was. He threw the cell phone over the bed and felt Squall's hand stroke him rhythmically. Seifer pulled the brunet closer and returned the favor. He alternated between sliding his hand over the erect member and guiding it against his own, making them brush against each other some before going back to the stroking.

Seifer felt Squall was almost at the edge, when he heard his cell phone playing Hyperion's song again. He cursed and let it ring, not being able to stop anymore. He grabbed Squall by the ass with one hand and pulled him forward, so he could rock their erections against each other.

Squall was having his cock sandwiched between Seifer's member and hand when he came hard, moaning the blond's name.

Seifer let Squall lie on the bed once again, while he stroked himself watching his body. He spread Squall's cum over his member and guided himself to orgasm, groaning softly as he came.

It didn't take long before a song filled the room again.

Seifer cursed as he searched for the mobile phone. "What?" he answered impatiently.

"_Bring Squall here!"_

"Hm, wait, who is it?"

"_Irvine, the sexy vocalist of..."_

"Yeah, I got it, but... Why do you have my number?"

"_Squall's with you, right? Tell him to come to my house now... NOW, did you hear me? __Something big happened."_

"How big?"

"_Real big."_

"Okay."

Squall lifted himself up slightly from the mattress and arched an eyebrow in question. "Who is it?" He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Your friend."

"How did he get your number?"

"I thought..." Seifer looked at Squall's confused expression. "I don't know."

"What he want?"

"He said something big happened."

"How big?"

"Real big."

x

x

x

x

**A/N: **Thank you **KiKa** and **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86** for the support! Thanks to everyone who's still reading! I felt so unsure if I should continue this, but you convinced me to keep going.

It took me longer to write this chapter... well, because I just couldn't stop writing... I kept adding new things to what I had planned. I tried to work more on Squall's feelings in this chapter, and I hope I'm doing this in a way that matches his personality. I confess it's a little difficult for me to get into his head, even though he's my favorite character.

So, I hope you're having fun and forgive me for any mistakes, my eyes tend to miss some of them...

See you in the next chapter, I hope!


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count:** 3,100

**Chapter warning:** Lemon (Seifer and Squall going at it :D)

**A/N:** What do you think? Are the length of this chapters okay, too short, too long?

* * *

><p><strong>Luck on His Side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Hey! I've been waiting for you!" Irvine said. There at his doorstep was his friend Squall and a tall blond next to him. "Come in! You're missing the party!"

Squall had a frown he couldn't hide on his face. He had been waiting a few minutes at the door, because no one heard the doorbell with the loud music inside the house. Seifer had suggested they just kicked the door open and barged in, but Squall decided to wait a little longer and then go back to Seifer's apartment... Irvine had interrupted a very special moment they were sharing with each other.

When they entered, there were many people inside, all laughing and dancing with the music. Squall hated those crowded places and he wondered...

"And your parents?"

Irvine smiled broadly. "They're not home... They come back tomorrow night." The boy guided them through his house and went to the kitchen. "Here, there's beer." He gave each one a can.

Seifer stared down at the cold drink in his hand and opened a large smile. "Thanks, man!" He was starting to like the party.

Squall stared at the can and left it at the nearby table, where it was quickly taken by some stranger. What the... Irvine knew he didn't drank.

"You could've given it me." Seifer gave him sad look. One beer that escaped his hands...

"Don't worry," Irvine smiled. "There's a lot more. Just take one from the fridge if you want another. And if there's no more of it..." He moved closer to Seifer and whispered in his ear. "Come talk to me, I have more in a hidden place."

Squall watched the scene feeling slightly jealous.

_Wait... Irvine was straight, wasn't he?_

But soon the tall vocalist of Rising Sun was already talking with a group of girls.

"Er... Irvine?" Squall called his friend's attention. "Why did you brought me here? It wasn't just to come to your party... Was it?"

If Squall knew Irvine had made all those calls for just one more of his parties...

"You hurt my feelings... You know how parties are important to me..."

"Irvine..." Squall hissed warningly.

"Okay..." The boy smiled. "Come here." He put an arm around his shoulder and led him towards a quieter place. "I have a big surprise."

Squall was starting to get worried. "What is it?"

"Are you ready to hear it?"

The shorter teen crossed his arms around his chest. "What?"

"We'll have a deal with a big record label."

Squall looked at him in disbelief. "What you've been taking?"

_Were Irvine on drugs?_

"No, man. It's real. We'll sign with Ultima Records."

"Holy shit," Seifer couldn't help but be surprised. That was one of the biggest record labels in the world.

"Is this true?" Squall glared at his friend.

"Yes!" Irvine smiled.

"But how..." Seifer was as surprised as Squall.

"You know, there's this chick I met and she's just happens to be the niece of a big guy in Ultima. And you know what? She was so nice and let me go with her in a party with the Ultima guys. It was in one of his uncle's house and I think it's not even the biggest one, but it was huge and there was a pool bigger than this house. And then I talked to her uncle and he liked me and he decided we could have a chance."

"So, he said he'd give us a chance. It doesn't mean we have the contract," Squall reasoned.

"It's just a formality, he liked us. I showed him some of our performances. He really liked us."

"Irvine..."

"Don't look at me like this, Squall. I know it was sudden, but it's real. We'll get that deal."

"But how? Irvine, things aren't so easy." Did Squall really need to be sincere and say what he was thinking? "He just told you that to be nice."

"You don't believe me, don't you?"

Before Squall could answer, Seifer's voice could be heard. "What exactly did he tell you? He told you he'd give you a chance, that was what I heard."

"Yeah... Something like that."

"And he's gonna see the band or something?"

"Yeah, by Monday. We'll go talk to him and with the big guys, we'll show them how we rock and they'll give us the contract."

"Then it's not 100% sure, don't you see?" Seifer tried to make the boy understand.

"No... but... Of course it is. We've been waiting for this chance for so long. We are the best band here."

Seifer decided not to comment on that for the sake of free beers.

"Then why aren't we rehearsing or something?" Squall asked.

"But we have to party! We'll do this tomorrow, now we have to celebrate and be happy." Irvine turned with the intention to go to another place. "Please, try to live a little." He looked at Squall before leaving the room.

"Yeah," Seifer eyed the brunet. "Why not, Squall?" He squeezed his arm and looked at him. He was so cute wearing one of his old T-shirts, with a Bloodfest logo on it. It was the smallest he found on his wardrobe and it still was big on Squall. "I'm gonna take another beer, are you coming?"

Squall sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He followed the blond, still thinking about what Irvine had said. Was that really happening? Would they really have a chance? He tried to control his heartbeats... It would be too painful to hope it was true and then see his dreams destroyed. So he decided to control his emotions. He just wanted so much to have... Wait, where was Seifer?

"Chicken-Wuss!"

"Don't call me that!" a small blond yelled through the crowd.

Seifer smirked and walked towards his old victim. That party would be so much fun. "Just for the old times." He ruffled Zell's hair. "Don't you miss it?"

"No!" The blond expression darkened but then brightened again when he saw his friend. "Squall!" He walked towards the brunet. "Irvine told you?"

"Yeah, I heard it."

"And aren't you happy?" Zell smiled.

"Hm... yeah."

"I can't believe it, we're really gonna make it."

"..." The brunet just eyed him. Was he the only one realistic person in that place?

"Hey, Squall," Seifer called his attention. "I'm gonna get some beers do you want... er... something?"

"No, thanks."

"I'll let you talk with Chicken then," he smirked and headed in the kitchen's direction.

"Hey!" Zell yelled, but it seemed the other blond didn't hear. "Why are you two together?" He inquired his friend.

_Are you masochist or something?_

Before Squall could answer, he saw a known face appearing through the crowd and he was relieved it was someone who seemed to have some sense in mind.

"Squall." Nida stopped in front of his friend.

"Hey, man."

"I bet Irvine told you." Nida smiled. "It must be the first thing he said."

Squall smirked. "No, he almost forgot it because he was too busy thinking about the party."

Nida chuckled. "Yeah, he thinks we have the deal already."

"But don't you think we're gonna make it, guys?" Zell asked.

"Yeah... I want to be positive, it's our chance," Nida said.

"Yeah..." Zell smiled brightly. He was so happy and anxious. "But, hey, did you check the hot dogs?"

"Oh, yeah, man, they're ready."

"Cool, man. I'll see you guys later." Zell walked towards the kitchen's direction happily.

"I bet we won't see him until there are no more hot dogs," Nida said.

"Yeah, you're right," Squall smirked.

Nida looked at his friend. "Nervous?"

"What?" Squall asked in confusion.

"About the record label thing."

"Oh, that."

Nida chuckled. "Did you forget?"

"No! I just... I don't know what to think about it. I don't know if we're ready," Squall confessed.

"Well, ready or not, we'll be there on Monday. Or are you thinking of not showing up?"

"Of course not."

"We need you, man." Nida looked at Squall seriously. "We really do."

"I'll go with you."

"We're a band, we have to be together in this."

"I know."

"Don't worry." Nida squeezed Squall's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be alright in the end."

Squall looked at the warm brown eyes and wanted to believe in his words. The brunet was still looking at his friend when he felt something cold against his chest.

"I brought a coke for you."

Squall stared at Seifer and he could tell there was something wrong with him.

"Thanks."

The blond opened the can and drank a mouthful of his beer. "I'll go to another place, are you coming?"

"Yeah..."

Squall saw Seifer walking towards a direction, bumping into a few people on the way.

"I think you'd better go..." Nida said softly.

"Yeah... you're right." Squall stared at him and followed the blond's steps. He had to fight his way through a crowd of teens and then found Seifer sitting on a couch, finishing his drink and looking pissed off. Squall sat beside him and stared at his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Why not?" Seifer answered sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... Nothing. I just thought you'd be there talking to your friend. Thank you for coming here."

"Seifer..." Squall was feeling a headache coming. "What's your problem?"

The blond eyed the brunet angrily, ready to retort, but then he just leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know... Maybe it's nothing."

Squall sighed, maybe it was better to leave it like that. He hated to prolong a situation like that when he didn't even know what was happening. "Whatever." He leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling too.

Seifer inspected the ceiling for a while, before turning his head to look at Squall. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Squall looked at him.

"For being an idiot."

"Okay, I forgive you."

"It won't happen again."

"Yeah?" Squall arched one eyebrow in disbelief.

"What? Don't you think I'm being serious?"

"I don't know," Squall smirked. "I don't even know what's going on."

_You never pay attention to anything around you, don't you?_

Was he blind? It was so clear to Seifer that dark-haired friend of Squall had a thing for him. The blond was a little upset still. He couldn't help but being jealous. It was then he felt something warm brushing against him and saw Squall moving closer and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Seifer asked softly.

"Hm... I don't wanna be here."

"Where do you want to be?"

"I want to go back."

"To my place?"

"Yeah." Squall looked at the blond, waiting for his answer.

Seifer stood up and offered a hand to help Squall get to his feet. They walked through the loud crowd and left Irvine's house.

"Are you cold?" Seifer asked when they were walking through the dark streets. Squall had left his jacket in the blond's apartment. The blond warped an arm around the brunet. Both were a little unsure to walk like that through the streets, but they were quite deserted at that late hour.

They finally went back to the warmth of Seifer's apartment. The blond closed the door behind them and stared deeply at Squall.

"You know... I've been thinking about you for all these days... Thinking about that night when we met and got here..."

"I've been thinking about it too." Squall stared at the floor and blushed slightly.

"So..." Seifer brushed the brunet's face with his hand. "Are we gonna do that again?" The blond placed the decision in Squall's hands.

The brunet looked at him and turned to stand in front of the blond. "Yeah." He moved his hands over Seifer's chest. "I want to."

The blond saw a blue look of determination in Squall's eyes and he had no intention of protest, so he let the brunet caress his shoulders and torso, before moving his hands lower to open his belt. He unfastened that really quickly, but Seifer thought it was the practice he had with the many belts he wore. Squall opened the blond's pants and lowered them with the boxer, until it fell on the floor and Seifer stepped out of them.

And there the blond was, standing in all his naked glory before him. Squall stared at the half erected member and decided to change that. His hand started to stroke it, moving over the length, feeling it grow harder. It made him feel a little proud of himself for making the blond react like that.

Seifer definitely liked that determined side of Squall, the way he gained more confidence as his hand guided to blond to full erection. The blond was so excited and that felt so good. But he had to make the brunet stop, before it was too much for him. He removed Squall's clothes hastily and guided him to the bed, making him lay on his back on the mattress. Seifer stared in satisfaction, seeing the gorgeous brunet lying naked, waiting for him. The look on his face was one of anticipation. Seifer climbed on the bed and crawled over Squall's naked form, until he was face to face with him. He kissed the brunet deeply, feeling the warm mouth inviting him in. Seifer only broke the kiss to reach out for the lube on his nightstand. Then he kissed Squall again slowly until he gave a final peck on the brunet's lips.

Squall watched as Seifer spread his legs and felt a little ashamed again for being so exposed in front of another person. But then that person was Seifer and he felt he could trust him. A finger slowly made its way in and Squall concentrated on relaxing. One more finger in and he was starting to feel impatient. Deep inside, he was a little nervous to let that large member in again, but he couldn't help but wanting it and wanting it to feel good.

Seifer was being very patient that night, something he wasn't used to be, but soon he felt the need to fill Squall again with his cock, so he finished his preparation and gripped the brunet's legs.

"Ready?" Seifer stared at him.

"Yes..." Was there really a turning back?

Seifer guided his member to the opening and brushed the tip over the place, teasingly. It only made Squall feel more anticipation. The brunet closed his eyes and felt the member entering slowly, stopping mid-way and moving back, to thrust in deeper. Squall gripped the sheets tightly and held his breath as he felt the organ entering more. Seifer moved out almost completely, leaving just the tip inside and moved in slowly, just to repeat the sequence. He thrust repeatedly, going in deeper when Squall allowed him. The brunet was so tight and wam inside and Seifer wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Squall opened his eyes and watched as the blond moved against him. It was so erotic seeing how he enjoyed the moment. The brunet grabbed his own member and started to stroke it slowly, following the rhythm imposed by the blond. Seifer smiled at him and increased the pace slightly, getting in deeper than before. Squall increased the movements of his hand too, closing his eyes and concentrated on the sensations his body was experiencing. He felt much more relaxed than the first time, he felt he could enjoy it much more.

Seifer liked to move inside Squall like that, but he felt the pleasure was being too much for his body. He started to thrust harder, knowing it would inevitable to stop his orgasm, so he welcomed it when it reached him and was sure to feel as much of it as he could.

Squall felt the blond coming and then retreating his sated organ. He wanted to feel that satisfaction too, so he took a deep breath and moved his hand with more vigor, until he came blissfully.

Both of them were lying exhausted on the bed. It had been a long day and it was good just to lay there, feeling their bodies relax next to each other.

Seifer looked beside him and saw Squall looking back. "Did you like it?"

"I don't know," the brunet smiled slightly.

"What? What do you mean?" Seifer inquired.

Squall tried to hold back a chuckle. "Is it really important?"

"Of course it is!" Seifer threw a pillow at the brunet's face.

The boy grabbed the pillow before it could hit him and held it in his arms. "Did you?"

"You know I do."

Squall hummed and adjusted his body on the bed. "Can I sleep here? I'm kinda tired right now."

"Only if you pay me back later."

"How?"

"You know how." Seifer winked.

"I own you so much already."

"Yeah, I'll remember everything."

"Yeah... I know." Squall yawned and closed his eyes, feeling his body relax even more on the soft mattress. It was good to be there, with Seifer. He didn't know how he could live all those years without him. It had been just a week, but it felt like he knew the blond for years. Squall smiled slightly. It almost seemed they had met in a previous life, but it was a stupid thought. It was foolish to think they had met in a different moment, it was as foolish as believing in sorceresses and magical creatures. He had more serious things to face in his real life. There was his family trying to make him choose a "serious" career to study at college and there was the appointment with the record label on Monday. Would they really have a chance?

"Squall...?"

The brunet opened his eyes, startled. "What?"

"Your thoughts don't let me sleep."

"Sorry."

Seifer chuckled. "That's okay. I'm just curious to know what happens in this head of yours. Maybe you talk too much to yourself and there's nothing left for others."

"Maybe..."

"Are you thinking about the record label thing?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"No..."

"Squall..."

"Yes... I... Maybe it's our only chance."

Maybe it was Squall's only chance to change his life. To change the life that had been designed by others. Would he be able to control his own life one day, without following someone else's expectations?

Seifer reached out for Squall's hand and squeezed it gently. "Just go there and do your best."

"And if something goes wrong?"

"It happens, but you can't control it. So just do it."

It wasn't the most comforting thing Squall could hear, but it was sincere. And the more important, Seifer was there with him.

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to **KiKa** and **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86** for your reviews, I don't think I could make it without your support. Maybe it wasn't the best of my chapters, but I hope it was at least a bit enjoyable ^-^ Opinions are always welcomed.

Does anyone have some recommendation of Seifer x Squall fics to read? I've been reading a lot less since I started writing and sometimes I get lost and don't know what to read... So if any of you guys know of some good stories... I confess I don't have the time to read everything to see if it's good or not... I spend most of my free time writing, but I want to go back to reading when I find some time ^-^

And if anyone wants to know what I'm writing and what I'm doing, you can check my twitter (vovo_ficwriter). And if you want to know more about me, there's my profile at LJ (vovogp).

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Word count: 3,741**

* * *

><p><strong>Luck on His Side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

It was Monday.

Squall and the other boys woke up early, skipped school and went to the branch office of Ultima Records in Balamb Town. They spent all morning presenting themselves and their music to the executives of the record label.

Seifer spent all morning working in Blasting Zone. The blond couldn't stop feeling a little nervous, he knew it was the big day for Squall. He was eager to know what would happen... he couldn't deny his feelings anymore... He really cared for the brunet. Deep down, he was afraid Squall would return with a negative answer from the label. He thought the band wasn't prepared for something as big as a contract with Ultima. They were just a bunch of teenagers still learning how to play. Maybe it would be better if a proposal like that came out later.

He wanted to call Squall, see if he was alright, but he knew he might end up disturbing him at an important meeting. And what would happen when he came back? Seifer didn't know how to deal with a disappointed Squall. He was almost sure the brunet would remain silent or say "whatever" and act as if it didn't matter, but he would be devastated inside. What would he do? Seifer knew he had never been the best person to cheer people up.

And then, when he was having lunch, a Hyperion song filled the air and Seifer realized someone was calling him.

_"Seifer?" _

"It's me," the blond answered.

_"..." _

"Hm... Squall... are you alright?" Seifer asked in concern.

_"Can I go to your place later?" _

"Sure."

_"When do you leave work?" _

"Is the meeting over?"

_"Yes__." _

"I'm leaving now, I'll meet you there."

_"But..." _

"It's okay, see you."

_"Okay..." _

Seifer finished his lunch and went back to the store. Then he found his boss and approached him carefully.

"Hm... Hey... Steve."

"What's up, Almasy?" The man turned to look at his employee.

"I have to leave now... The landlady called me and said there was a problem in my apartment."

"Oh really? Is is serious?"

"There's a plumbing leak, and she's desperate, there's water everywhere."

"Ah, okay, go there Seifer."

"Thanks, Steve." The blond smiled at his boss and turned to leave the store. He walked quickly through the streets, wanting to arrive as soon as possible. Seifer was worried, Squall wasn't in some sort of celebration with his friends and Irvine hadn't called. He was almost sure the long-haired teen would call him if they had signed the deal.

_What can I do now? _

Suddenly, Seifer saw a grocery store and decided to enter. He saw the colorful possibilities and chose a package of chocolate ice-cream. After his purchase, he ran through the streets again until he arrived his apartment. He was surprised to see Squall was standing by his door. An indescribable look on his face.

"Squall?" Seifer approached the brunet carefully and looked at him, not knowing what to do. He then kissed Squall's lips quickly and stared directly into his eyes. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"We did it."

Seifer blinked a few times. "What?"

"We have the deal."

Ohhh that was a surprise. "Really?" Seifer still couldn't believe in what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

Squall frowned a little. "Yeah... Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't sign the deal."

"Why not?"

"Because of my age..."

"Ah..."

"I need my parent's permission." Squall's frown deepened.

"Hey..." Seifer held the brunet's arms. "There's a chance then. You have some time to sign that contract, don't you?"

"Yeah... But... I have to..."

Seifer ruffled Squall's bangs and made the brunet look at him annoyed behind the brown locks falling in front of his eyes.

"It's the easier part."

Squall slid a hand through his hair, trying to put it back in place... without succeeding. "I don't know... I'm not sure if they'll sign that deal."

"They'll do it." Seifer reassured Squall. "Hey, I brought ice cream." He lifted the package for the brunet to see. "But we have to eat it soon." He smiled and opened the door.

Squall entered Seifer's apartment and followed him to the kitchen. He saw the blond picking up two spoons and handing him one.

"Do you like chocolate?" Seifer asked.

"I..." Squall looked at the ice-cream, even though he still had a blank expression on his face, some emotion was visible on his eyes. "Chocolate is my favorite."

The blond showed a large smile. So he had chosen right. "It has some chocolate chips inside. It's the best I've ever tasted." He took some of the ice cream in his spoon, but instead of putting it into his mouth, he guided it to the brunet's lips.

Squall was surprised by the blond's action, but he opened his mouth and accepted the sweet taste of the ice cream. He closed his eyes and let the flavor overcome his senses. It was like heaven. Then he felt lips on his own and felt himself being kissed. He moaned softly as he felt the other tongue brush his and exploring his mouth. They kissed until all the vestiges of ice cream were gone, then Seifer gave Squall a final peck on the lips and smirked at him.

"Is it good?"

"Yes..." Squall blushed.

Seifer smiled broadly, thinking about what they could do. "So... Are you staying here today?"

"For a while, but I have to go home to tell my parents about the deal."

"Ah... I see..." Seifer was a little disappointed. He was never tired of spending time with Squall... spending time looking at Squall... naked. "Do you have time to finish the ice cream with me?"

"Sure."

"And what about Irvine?"

"What?" Squall frowned a little, why was Seifer asking about his friend?

"I thought he would drag you for some kind of party."

"Ah... He tried, but I wanted to be here..."

_With you... _

Squall blushed.

"Oh, really?" Seifer smiled broadly.

"Yeah..."

The blond chuckled. "You make me feel special."

Squall blushed even deeply and tried to change the subject. "We have to eat the ice cream."

"Yeah, I know." Seifer took his spoon and took some of it into his mouth. He tasted the sweet flavor and then looked at Squall. "Hey, do you want to watch some movie? Do you have time?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

Seifer smiled broadly and a gleam appeared on his green eyes. He picked the ice-cream and made Squall follow him to the living room. The blond put the package on the table at the center and sat on the couch. "Choose one." He pointed to the piles of DVD's around his living room. "What do you like?"

"War movies or..." Squall forgot what he was saying when he found a movie he knew very well at the top of one pile.

Seifer realized the brunet was staring at something fixedly and blushed slightly when he remembered what it was. He just couldn't ignore it when he saw the movie at a promotion in a store. It was his favorite when he was a child in the orphanage. It was about a knight fighting a dragon and had filled his mind with fantasies for a long time. "Hm... It's just... something I liked when I was a kid... It's silly..."

"My father was in that movie..."

"Oh, really?" Seifer was surprised.

"Hm... yeah..." Squall was a little ashamed, he felt he shouldn't have said that.

"What? The knight?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you fucking serious?" Seifer was starting to feel excited. "Your father was the knight in that movie?"

"Yes..."

"Is he an actor or something now?"

"No... he dropped it. He's into another thing."

"Ah..."

"..."

"Can we watch it?"

Squall stared at the blond and blinked. "Hm... yes... I guess."

"What?" Seifer looked at the brunet's uncomfortable expression. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes, I do." Squall avoided the green gaze and stared down at the DVD cover.

"Then why that face?"

"I... it's so embarrassing to see him like that..."

In front of other people.

Seifer smiled. "It's not." He patted the couch. "Come here."

Squall was a little ashamed, but put the DVD on the player and sat beside the blond. He took a deep breath when the movie started and he felt a little uncomfortable when Laguna appeared. He took a look beside him and saw a huge smile on Seifer's face... The blond seemed to be having fun. Squall could have never believed he would be watching that movie and eating ice cream with the blond when he first met him. It was so surreal.

Seifer felt like he had been brought back to his childhood, which was a little strange. But it was worth it. He took a few glances at Squall and the look on his face was too priceless. The brunet was so embarrassed. Seifer grinned and enjoyed torturing Squall for some time, until he decided to be good to him.

Squall almost jumped from his seat when he felt an unexpected hand reach his arm.

"Hey, calm down," Seifer chuckled while he slid the brunet's jacket off his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Squall stared at the green eyes and found a mischievous gleam in them.

"A gift for you." The blond removed the leather item and threw it over the arm of the couch.

"For what?"

"For the record deal. You got it." Seifer lifted Squall's t-shirt and removed the piece of clothing with the brunet's help. He smiled when he saw only one belt in the way. The strap of leather was soon discarded and Squall's pants were opened. Seifer made the boy lean back on the couch, until he was lying on it.

Squall watched the blond in expectation as he moved away briefly and grinned.

"It's a pity, the ice-cream melted... What can I do with it?"

Seifer had a mischievous gleam in his eyes again and soon Squall's hissed when the cold liquid dropped in the middle of his chest. The blond leaned forward and stared deeply at the blue eyes before licking the sweet trail slowly. Then he went back on the wet trail he created, sliding his lips over the skin. He saw Squall lift the upper part of his body off the couch slightly, to give him more access.

The blond picked more ice cream and dropped it on the left nipple, making Squall shiver slightly from the cold sensation. The brunet stared at the blond anticipating the warm mouth that soon enveloped his nipple. Squall moaned softly as the lips circled him and a tongue started to move repeatedly over the sensitive place. It kept brushing his nipple until it became erect, eliciting a stir in a part down his body. Soon he received the same treatment on the other nipple and while the tongue worked on it, Seifer's hand moved lower and fondled Squall's member over his underwear. The brunet felt himself harden quickly as the warm hand moved over the bulge and squeezed it. However, Squall felt a little disappointed when the hand left him.

Seifer lifted the upper part of his body and stared down at the sight of a half naked and aroused brunet. He smiled in satisfaction, he loved to see that sight. But that was not the end of it, so he gripped the waistband of Squall's pants and pulled it down, along with the underwear. The teen adjusted his position, so he could help the blond.

Finally, Seifer lowered the pants enough for him to have full access to the brunet's cock. He slid the underwear down and saw the erect organ being revealed to him.

"I don't do this often, consider it a gift for you."

Squall watched atently as Seifer dipped his fingers in the remains of the ice cream and created a line with it on the underside of his penis. Then he felt a tongue giving him a long lick from base to tip. Squall inhaled deeply, he had never felt that before.

Seifer reached out for more ice cream and smeared it over the head with his thumb. Soon, Squall felt the hot breath over the place and he couldn't help but moan when the mouth enveloped him, sucking deeply. Seifer moved his lips up and down the head in a wet caress, before sucking it once again. His hand gripped the base of Squall's cock and the brunet spread his leg some more, to give him better access. Seifer slid his hand over the length and took the organ into his mouth, sucking and moving over it. Squall stared with half lidded eyes as a gorgeous blond moved his mouth up and down his cock, sucking vigorously. It was amazing. He wanted to thrust his hips up, but the blond was holding him down with the other hand. Some more of the wet motion and Squall was feeling close.

"Seifer... I..."

The blond gave one last suck before lifting himself up and watching as the brunet came, shooting his seed over his own pale body. Seifer kept moving his hand until he saw the last drop coming.

Squall was still panting when he realized the credits of the movie were rolling on the screen. He had totally forgotten about it. Looking at the window, he saw the sun light was fading in the sky. It was time to go. He lifted himself up and stared at the blond.

"Let me guess, you're going home now."

"I need to talk to my parents."

"I know." Seifer smile slightly. "So... did you like my gift?"

"Can't you tell?" Squall smirked.

"Come on, I love compliments. Tell me it's the best head you've ever had."

"It was," the brunet smiled slightly.

Seifer chuckled. "Alright, I want to believe that."

Squall stood up and kissed the blond's neck and then his cheek, before going to the bathroom to recompose himself. When he got back to the living room, he stared at the package on the table.

He would never look at ice cream in the same way.

xxx

It was night when Squall arrived home. He knew that his family should be having dinner by that time, and he was not surprised to see everyone gathered at the dinner table.

"You arrived at the right time, dear." Raine smiled at her son. She had just brought the pasta from the kitchen, while Laguna and Ellone finished setting the table.

Squall stared at everyone and felt nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Raine asked in concern.

"Hm... Yeah..."

"Come here then."

"I..." Squall stepped forward. "I have something to tell you."

"What happened?" Raine felt worried.

"Ah... nothing. I mean, nothing wrong. It's just that..."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

Squall took a deep breath. "I think you'd better sit down."

"It's going to be a long story then!" Laguna took a seat and smiled excitedly. "Good news?"

"Yeah... good news."

"Come on, Squall, I'm so curious," Ellone's eyes shone brightly.

"I got a deal with Ultima Records."

Everyone stared at the boy and no one dared say a word for some awkward seconds—that seemed like ages.

"It's decided. We had a meeting with them and we're going to accept it."

Then Ellone cheered and stood from her seat. She walked towards her brother and hugged him tightly. "I knew you could make it!"

Squall closed his eyes and hugged her back. She always supported him in everything. However, his parents were still uneasy about the situation. Laguna and Raine stared at each other and neither of them knew what to do. It was then that Squall looked at them.

"But I need you to sign it for me..." he said awkwardly.

"Squall..." Raine said softly. "We need to talk."

"Wait." Laguna put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It's better if we eat first and then we talk," he smiled softly. "The food will get cold."

"Yeah..." The woman smiled slightly. "You're right."

Everyone took their seats and started to eat silently. When they finally finished the dinner, Raine looked at her son again.

"Are you sure it's what you really want?"

"I'm sure," Squall said decidedly.

"But what about school? It's your last year," Raine reasoned.

"I'll still be in school. I'll just skip some classes if there's no other way."

"And college?"

"I'll leave it for later."

"Squall..." Raine warned. "You're too young for this. Are you sure they are being serious about it?" She made a reference to Ultima Records. "Did they ask for money? You know there's a lot of people trying to..."

"I know, mom, it's serious. I didn't believe it for the first time too. But we went there to Ultima and we have a meeting with the big guys, we spent all morning presenting ourselves. It's real."

"Wait... when did this happen...?"

Squall stared at his mother and could tell she was getting slightly upset. Even a brave teenager like him feared an upset mother. "Hm... today." He suddenly wanted to smack himself for telling the truth—the truth never worked with parents, it was worse than lying.

"You skipped school today?"

"Calm down, honey," Laguna chuckled and touched his wife's arm. However, his cheerful expression changed when he received an angry glare from the petite woman. He could face everything, except his angry wife.

Squall stared at his mother and gathered courage to speak, "It was just for today. It was necessary."

"Mom," Ellone called her mother's attention. "It's Squall's big chance, he can't miss it."

The woman looked at her daughter and saw huge brow eyes pleading. "Squall..." her voice softened. "I know you've decided it already, but we still have to think about it more."

"We'll have another meeting at the end of this week. I can't wait more." He hated to plead. "Please, mom."

"End of the week you've said... Then we'll wait until then."

"Mom!" Squall called the woman's attention.

"I told already. We'll wait until then, I'm not going to give my answer now, I didn't have time to think... I... It's something so new to me... I've never believed you'll choose this career... for real..."

"Raine..." Laguna squeezed his wife's arm. "I think it's better to continue this later. We still have some more days." He smiled and started to pick up the dishes from the table. "I'll help you here..."

While Laguna distracted Raine, Squall escaped to his room. It seemed they wouldn't reach an agreement that night.

He started to do some homework for the next day and when he was finished, he heard a small knock on the door.

"Squall?" Laguna called softly.

"Come in, dad."

The man opened the door and closed it. He had his ever present smile and sat on the bed. Laguna stared at Squall until the boy sat beside him.

"I think it's better that it's happening now."

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"That's what you've wanted, I know you won't change your mind. But... you know it's not easy to follow an artistic career."

"I know."

"All those flashlights... Everyone wants it."

"Dad, really, I don't want fame. I just want to work with something I like. I don't want to spend my whole life doing something I've never wanted to, doing what everyone expects me to do."

"I understand." Laguna smiled. "But have you ever thought... You know, sometimes things don't go as we've planned."

"You're telling me something can go wrong. I know. I know..." Squall stared down at the floor.

_And I'm afraid... _

_...to try. _

_What if I find out it wasn't what I should be doing? That I don't have talent. What if there's nothing I'm really good at? _

"But you have to try." Laguna squeezed his son's shoulder. "Do it. You'll regret it if you don't do it."

Squall stared at his father again. "And what about mom?"

"She'll let you do it. She wants to see you happy." Laguna moved closer to the boy's face. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Squall stared deeply at his father's green-blue eyes. "Yes."

"I was talking to her and I convinced her," he whispered. "But it's a secret for now." He kissed the boy's forehead and stood up. "I'd better go... Your mother will get suspicious if she finds me here. She wants to play the though mother." He smiled and stared at Squall once more, before leaving the room.

The boy sighed deeply and lay on the bed. For a moment, he couldn't believe it, he was going to do what he'd always wanted to. It was turning into reality. He showed a sincere smile that no one could see. Then Squall looked beside him and saw his cell phone on the bedside table. He picked it and called a person that had become a constant presence in the past days.

_"Squall...?"_ Seifer had a worried tone in his voice. _"Are you alright?"_

"Hm... Yeah... Were you sleeping?"

_"No." _

"My parents will sign the contract."

_"Really? That's awesome, man!" _

"Yeah..."

_"I'm happy for you." _

"I... Seifer..."

_"What...?" _

"It bothers you... when I call you like that?"

_"No... I like it."_ Seifer wasn't used to spend too much time talking on the phone, but he didn't mind when it was Squall calling.

"Hm, good." But the problem was the brunet didn't talk much. "I..." He didn't know what else to say. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

Seifer was a little disappointed by that, but he thought it had been good enough that Squall decided to contact him. _"Long day?" _

"Yeah..." Squall yawned.

_"Okay... Good night,"_ the blond said softly.

Squall closed his eyes, he liked so much that voice. "Good night." He just ended the call and missed Seifer already. He wanted so much to be with him again... Oh, so that was what it was like to be in love. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he shouldn't have hidden from it for so long. He always heard those stories of hurt and couples breaking up. It seemed it was not worth to love if one would always suffer in the end. He have always thought a lot about suffering and regret... but somehow... he didn't want to think about it that night. Squall just wanted the happiness he felt never ended.

x

x

x

x

**tbc****... **

**A/N:** So a happy ending in this chapter! I thought I'd be good to them and make them feel happy... at least before the next chapter... I'll see if I'll add some conflict later... But I think it was a little refreshing to write about a relationship that is not full of suffering and pain. I tend to be more on the angst side when I write a Seifer/Squall, so it's good to write a story in which they have more good moments than bad ones! And, of course, Squall having a family (father, mother, sister) is new to me too.

Oh yes, I love pasta. It's what people in my stories eat in 80% of the time.

And, of course, I have to thank **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86** and **KiKa** for always giving me the support I need to keep writing ^^ Noire Sensus is a paradise for FFVIII fans, I really miss the updates, it made it easier for me to know what I wanted to read. Thank you, **KiKa**, for being so sweet to tell me about it. And I have to thank everyone reading too. If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't be posting this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Word counting:** 3,390.

**A/N:** I'm sorry... there won't be smut in this chapter... It's just the continuation of their story together...

* * *

><p><strong>Luck on his Side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

Seifer was at the gym, trying to distract himself. Working out always helped him to relax in some way, the exercises made him focus on the movements of his body and he forgot about some worries. It helped him while he was at the routines, but as soon as he took his shower and stepped out of the place, his mind reminded him that it had been days since he last heard anything of a certain brunet.

Squall was probably too busy with the record deal and his career. He called and sent some messages, but they were far from what the blond needed of him.

But Seifer understood.

It was Friday night, but the blond didn't want to go out. He thought it would be good to meet some friends at a bar or something like that, but he didn't feel like it. So he just passed quickly at the grocery store and decided to buy some nice things for the weekend. Beer was always a good choice and potato chips seemed like a good combination. Then his eyes spotted an ice-cream package and he couldn't help but smirk slightly. He was sure he liked ice-cream, more than before. Seifer decided to buy the same chocolate flavor he shared with Squall. And finally, he decided to buy the other things... the real food for his meals.

When Seifer was home, he decided to just watch a movie before he got to bed. He picked a beer can and sat on his couch after choosing the DVD. It was so relaxing to watch some guys punching and kicking each other. There was always a guy whose life was a mess and then he found himself having to fight for his honor, defeating bad guy after bad guy until he got his revenge and girlfriend back. It was always cliche and always amusing. He was thinking about ordering some pizza when his cell phone started to ring.

In other times, he wouldn't be so eager to pick up the call, but at that moment, he jumped to the small device at the nearby table.

"_..." _

"Squall?"

"_Hm... Seifer, is it okay to call you now?" _

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, we've been doing a lot of things lately." _

"I know."

"_Seifer... Can I..." _

"Yes."

"_But you don't know what it is." _

"Come over here? Sure. I always like sex," Seifer chuckled.

Squall blushed slightly and was thankful the blond couldn't see it. _"Tomorrow... I mean... I need to..." _

"It's not sex, is it?" Seifer wanted to smack himself, he didn't want to seem like he only wanted sex, though he enjoyed it...

"_No..." _

"Okay, come here."

"_Okay... Hm... Seifer..." _

"What?" the blond asked apprehensively.

"_I..."_ Squall paused for a moment. _"See you tomorrow." _

"See you..."

The blond returned the cell phone to the table and was lost in thought for a moment. He was happy he would see Squall the other day, but he also felt a little frustrated. It seemed the brunet hadn't given himself entirely still... But that was a matter of time, until then, Seifer was conformed to wait... He hoped it didn't take too long...

xxx

The blond had just got out of the shower and put some clothes on before hearing the door bell ring. When the door opened, he found a very sexy brunet in leather pants and a tight T-shirt. Despite the fact Squall looked perfect to be raped, Seifer didn't attack him like a starved animal, the blonde was a little taken aback by the sight of a guitar on the boy's back and some equipment.

So that was what Squall had in mind...

"Did you come here to show me a private concert?" Seifer arched one eyebrow and smirked.

"Sort of..." Squall put a hand over a hip and eyed the blond. "Will you let me in?"

Seifer chuckled. "Sure." He gave the brunet space to enter, but he was confused in seeing he hadn't moved. "Something wrong?"

"Is there a problem... with your neighbors? I just... didn't think about it before..."

"No problem, the guy upstairs moved some days ago and the old woman downstairs... let us say she's a little deaf. I keep asking her stupid questions and she smiles and answers other things," Seifer laughed.

"Have you thought she's just making fun of you?"

The blonde's laugh stopped. "Hm... No... I doubt it." He stared at the brunet. "Will you come in or not?"

"Yeah, sure." Squall smirked slightly and entered with his equipment.

Seifer closed the door and saw the brunet heading straight for his room. If it were in another situation, it would have surprised him to see Squall doing something like that...

The blond leaned on the wall and watched as the brunet took his guitar and started to get it ready for him to play. Squall sat on the bed and put the instrument on his lap and then stared at Seifer.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on," the blond answered.

"I want you to listen to me playing and then I want to know your opinion."

"Alright." Seifer had seen Squall playing other times, but he figured the brunet was going to show him his best.

"I played for some people before and they all say it's good... But... I don't believe them."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, you don't seem the type to believe in people."

"I think you're the only person I know who can give me a real answer... And I just... There's the record deal and we're going to start composing some things for the album and I..."

_You're nervous. _

"I know..." Seifer walked to the brunet's direction and stroked his cheek with a thumb, then he leaned down and captured Squall's lips in a kiss. The brunet grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, almost making the blond lose his balance. The kiss deepened a little, but Seifer retreated when he felt himself bumping on an inconvenient guitar. "I think you're ready now."

The brunet's gaze still lingered on the blond for a while until he took a deep breath and started to play. Squall didn't know why he felt so nervous. He had gotten used to perform before an audience, it seemed natural to stand on stage. But with Seifer... it was different. The blond had seen some of his concerts and a rehearsal, but it was different to play just for him. He was there alone, without the other band members to play with him. Finally, he had the opportunity to choose what he wanted to play, but somehow, it seemed as if he was exposing himself too much; after all, it was his feelings he was showing through those notes he played.

Seifer listened intently, trying to focus on the sounds of the instrument, rather than the image of the beautiful guitarist. He didn't know if Squall was aware or not of the fact that great part of the impact he had on stage was due to his good looks. The brunet didn't need to play anything to make a large group of teenagers go hysteric.

"So..." Squall stopped playing for a while and stared straight at Seifer's green eyes. "What do you think?"

The blond scratched his chin in thought and pondered on his answer. Would he say nice words and earn a small smile and a good session of sex later of would he tell the truth?

"It's not good enough."

Squall kept staring at him, silently. He didn't say a word and he was still holding his breath. Slowly, he exhaled the air in his lungs and took another deep breath. He tried not to show it in his expression but... that hurt. Squall knew Seifer was the only person to tell him the truth and that had been why he had come to see him, but even so... Even if that was one of the answers he had considered he could hear, that still hurt. He wasn't made of ice, after all.

Seifer tried to read what lay underneath Squall's silence and he decided to speak again, "You're not bad, but you still have to do better if you want to record that album. It's very good for a school band, but you know that's not enough."

"And what you told me the first time we met, what was that all about?" Squall smirked slightly.

"Do you still remember what I've said?" Seifer was surprised by that.

"Yeah..." The brunet smiled sadly. "You told me you'd liked how I played."

Seifer stared at the brunet for a while before answering, "I was trying to get into your pants."

"I know."

The blond sighed deeply. Things were not going well. "Listen." He walked towards the brunet again and stopped before him. "I care for you, I want the best for you. That's why I can't stand the thought you'd miss this chance you have." Seifer held he brunet's shoulder. "Look at me. What you showed me, it's not the best you got. I know you can do better than that. For your own sake, you will do better than that. And you know what?" Seifer walked towards the door and then turned briefly to look again at the brunet. "You will not leave this room, until you show me something better. I won't let you out of here if you don't prove me you deserve that deal."

And Seifer closed the door, leaving a startled brunet behind. He walked around his living room, feeling his blood rushing hotly in his veins. Finally, he sat on the couch and put his hands over his face. What had he done? Had he been too harsh on the teen? His conscious felt it had been the right thing, but his heart felt it was wrong. And the look on the brunet's face... Was he hurt by what Seifer had told him? But it was what Squall had been looking for... The truth... right?

_What is done is done... _

Seifer couldn't change the past. The only thing he could do was wait—wait until Squall was ready to face him; ready to face his new world; ready to face his new life.

xxx

Squall stared around and found himself alone in that room. He used to like to be alone, but it was different at that moment. The air seemed to suffocate him and the silence was so strong it seemed he had gone deaf. He stared at the guitar and felt it too heavy and cold in his hands. What would he do? It seemed he didn't have much choice. He had to face his fears, be stronger than he was. The only person who could destroy him or save him at that moment was himself. So he took a deep breath and stared at the strings.

It was in his hands to win or lose the battle.

xxx

Seifer saw the afternoon pass and the sunrays fade slowly until they were surpassed by the mantle of night. He heard sounds coming from his room and he thought it was a good sign. Squall hadn't stopped since he started to play. Seifer didn't want to interrupt him, but he was getting worried. It was getting late and Squall didn't show any sign he would stop. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to make the brunet focus so much on something...

Suddenly, the door opened and Squall walked out of the room with a tired expression on his face. Seifer walked towards him and hugged him with force, almost knocking the air out of the brunet's lungs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Squall's ear.

The brunet waited silently until the blond loosened the hold on him and then looked into the green eyes. "There's no need to apologize. I..." He saw Seifer looking intently at him. "I wanna thank you."

"For being an asshole?" Seifer chuckled.

"For being yourself. To tell me what I needed to hear and not what I wanted to hear."

Seifer slid his hand over Squall's hair and then brushed his face with his warm fingers.

"I have to show you what I was playing. You have to tell me if it's good enough..." Squall trailed off as he felt himself being pressed against the wall. "Seifer...?" His question had been muffled by a warm mouth that covered his. Squall moaned into the kiss and let the tongue explore him in a wet caress. He felt the blond's hands sliding under his shirt and massaging the skin below. Squall warped his arms around Seifer's neck and pulled him forward into the kiss, that lasted until they could not breath anymore, and not a moment before.

"You don't need to show me anything," Seifer finally said after he regained his breathing. "I know you did your best. I was here, I'd been listening to you playing the entire time."

Squall felt a relief fulfill his heart, not only for the fact he could prove he could do something better, but because he realized that even if those walls separated them, he had not been alone.

_I'm not alone after all_.

x

x

x

x

Squall was sitting on the bed, the feel of that mattress had become so familiar to him over the time. He looked around and saw the posters on the walls, the magazines scattered over the floor and the collection of CDs and DVDs on the shelves. Some of Seifer's clothes could be seen through a half-opened wardrobe door and some others were lying around the room. Whenever he breathed, he felt the smell of the blond, of his cologne, mixed with his aftershave and the characteristic scent of his skin. He remembered when he first came into the place, how strange it seemed. But, somehow, as the time passed, he felt Seifer's room was more like his home than his own house, maybe because it was where his heart was.

x

x

x

x

Seifer arrived home after a day of work. He left the food he had bought on the kitchen and sat on the couch of his living room. His eyes looked at his bedroom's direction and he felt it was so strange to find it empty. Not so long ago, he used to find a brunet taking over his room while he played and had ideas for songs. Seifer thought it was amusing to wander around his apartment to give Squall space to compose. He didn't mind seeing his bedroom taken by a gorgeous brunet, because they would watch some movies later and order pizza. Then they would spend some time looking at weapons magazines and websites, drooling over gunblades. And after all that, came the sex, all over the place, often at the kitchen, though he didn't know exactly how and why they ended up there. The times they spent together were so good, Seifer thought they were the best days of his life...

They were...

It had been a while since he saw Squall...

One day, Seifer wished him good luck when he walked out of his door. The brunet was going to record his first album, so he spent most of his time busy in the studio. And when Seifer thought they would have some time together, the photo shoot sessions came and then the promotional video...

Yeah, the boy he met at the nightclub was taking a big step on his career. And it all happened so soon. Seifer wondered if Squall could deal with the pressure, he was still so young, younger than him. He wanted to be by his side, to help him, to be there for him. But he knew Squall had to face some things alone, and deep inside, Seifer believed he could do this.

x

x

x

x

Everything was ready. The media had been announcing the debut of a new band that would create a revolution in the musical field. Their first song would be released at the same time as their promotional video. Their website had been displaying the regressive counting for days and it was almost time.

"Man, they don't stop coming!" Irvine exclaimed excitedly when he saw the number of hits their website was receiving. It was much, much more than what he used to see when they didn't have a contract with a major label.

"How many?" Nida looked at the screen over his friend's shoulder.

"Thousands, thousands, I bet we reach one million hits before the weekend." Irvine showed a large smile.

"The TV is ready!" Zell shouted.

Squall watched as his friends walked around Irvine's house excited. He was anxious too, but he was also a little pissed off. There were too many people he didn't know there. It was then he found someone standing before him.

"Are you alright, Squall?" Nida asked.

"Yeah... Whatever."

The dark-haired teen chuckled. "I bet you're pissed off because of these people around."

Squall just glared at his friend.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere else?"

"With people around?"

"No," Nida smiled.

Squall followed the pretty bass player to a bedroom and was relieved to see it empty. Nida lay on the bed and grabbed the control to turn on the television. Squall sat beside him, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hm... Squall?"

The brunet looked beside him. "What?"

"Are you and Seifer still... together?"

Squall felt the beginning of a headache. "Yeah... Why? Is there a problem?"

"No..." Nida remained silent for a moment, before looking deeply at Squall's gray eyes. "It's just that..."

But before the boy could finish his sentence, Squall felt something vibrating in his pocket and picked his cell phone.

_Make someone open this goddamn door._ Said the text message.

"Hm... Sorry, Nida, I gotta go." Squall stood up and walked out of the room. He went downstairs and had some problems in trying to walk through the crowded house, but after some minutes he reached the door... There he saw a tall blond with a pissed off expression, that changed when the green eyes recognized the brunet in front of him.

"Sorry, " Seifer smiled apologetically. "That damn bus broke on the way and I had to walk here. Am I too late?"

Squall stood there for some time, just looking. It had been so long since he saw the blond. He wanted to throw himself in his arms and hold him tightly, but that was something he wouldn't do with such an audience around. "No..." he said softly.

Then they heard a regressive counting followed by a silence... And the house was filled with the Rising Sun song, while everyone cheered and sang along.

Seifer watched the video with attention. It was a very simple idea, just the band members playing. Even though there wasn't anything different and original in the video, it was very well made in every aspect.

When it ended, everyone cheered again and toasted with their drinks. Seifer looked at the brunet beside him and tried to speak into his ear. "You look hot in the video."

The blond saw a small blush on Squall's cheeks. "Thanks."

"What?" Seifer inspected the brunet's expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"No... I... I just hate this video."

The blond arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just something of the moment, but it was hell being in it. We kept repeating the same thing over and over again for hours..."

"Hey, guys! Now it's our interview!"

They heard Irvine shout through the crowd.

Squall eyed Seifer and turned to head to another place. "I don't wanna see that..."

The blond looked at him in amusement and grabbed him by the wrist before he could go. "Why?"

"Our manager said I had to be more charismatic..."

"Can I watch it?" Seifer asked.

Squall stared deeply into the green eyes. "...Whatever."

Seifer saw the brunet leaving the place when the interview started. Irvine and Zell seemed to be very excited; Nida was a little shy, but smiled; however, when the microphone was directed to Squall, he only grunted a few words.

Seifer couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The brunet looked so uncomfortable and pissed off. That was the same old Squall he knew after all...

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and a special thanks for **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86** (yes, he got the deal ^^), **KiKa** (If you know what will happen, keep it a secret, okay xD) and **IgNighted** (I love Seifer too :D He can do things and say things that not many characters can) for the reviews.

I think this chapter could be better, but it was difficult for the words to appear in my head. They were running away from me! I wanted to create sentences, but the words didn't come in order... I tried hard for the text to make sense. I don't know exactly why it happened, but I guess it's still difficult for me to write in this language sometimes. And I still need a beta-reader for my Final Fantasy stories. I've been trying hard to get one, but I couldn't find anyone to help me. My beta-reader for my Dynasty Warriors stories is very busy with school and work, and I don't want to bother her with more stories (I send her a lot of DW stories already xD), I don't really know if she likes Final Fantasy...

One of my problems is grammar, I need someone who's good in grammar and can spot my mistakes. And another thing that makes me worried is the flow of the text. I want it to sound more natural, I think I come up with strange sentences sometimes, because I'm not a native speaker... So I need someone who was born in an English speaking country or has lived in one for some time. Of course, I have more problems, but those are my main concerns now. So if anyone can help me... But it's okay if no one can help me, I know it's hard to find time to do this kind of thing.

So thanks again for the attention, I hope things get better in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count: 3,751**

**Luck on His Side**

**Chapter 7 **

Seifer had never been in a place so crowded and he felt thankful for being in the VIP area and not right in the middle of the screaming teenagers. It would be Rising Sun's first concert and the tickets had been sold out in less than an hour after the release. The blonde looked back at the horde of people and thought the sight was a little scary. Of course, he had been in several concerts before, but none of them had a sect of fans so hysteric. It was like a living mass of jumpy screaming things.

He had seen Squall backstage, and he could see the nervousness the brunet wanted to hide. Even Irvine had been a little apprehensive, but his enthusiasm still surpassed it. Zell had gone through two extremes. When he first saw the audience he beamed in excitement, but as the time of the presentation got near he started to be scared. Nida tried to be calm, he tried, but everyone could see his uneasiness with the situation. Seifer wondered if they could handle the pressure. He knew they had a big responsibility to impress the audience.

Seifer tried to show all his support for Squall and he stood by his side for most part of his final preparation, but he had to leave Squall on his own eventually. Well, the brunet wasn't exactly alone, he had the other band members, but an audience so big was a new thing for everyone.

Suddenly the song that was playing to entertain the crowd had stopped and for a brief instant, the place grew silent. The expectation could be felt in the air. Everyone looked at the stage and waited for what was to come. Then the lights started to dance over the place and the crowd shouted in excitement. It was almost time. But then... it stayed like that for some more minutes and everyone grew apprehensive.

Seifer was getting nervous. He knew how those things worked, but he had never felt so anxious. Were they okay? When would they get on stage? But then everyone heard the sounds of drums. Seifer almost went deaf with the loud screams. And then... then the drums stopped...

All place was silent again before the crowd of teens started to whisper to each other. It was then that a bass line started and more deafening screams succeeded it. When the crowd subdued its noise, the drums came back with the bass. They started a duet and they went on for some minutes, accompanied by clapping hands.

Then it was a time for another period of silence and apprehension... Until a guitar started playing. Seifer thought he had lost part of his hearing before, but then he felt he lost the rest of it. The screams were so loud it muffled the sound of the instrument. And when the crowd was still creating those hysteric loud noises, all the lights illuminated the stage and Irvine appeared, with his cowboy hat, singing their first song. Soon, the rest of the band could be seen and the crowd went crazy. Seifer could swear he felt the ground shaking under his feet with all the people jumping. And it was then he could take a better look at Squall. His heart skipped a beat and he felt it difficult to breath, but he was even more gorgeous than before. He was dressed in his characteristic leather clothes, with several belts circling his hips. The gray-blue color of his eyes were highlighted by the black eyeliner and his hair was messy in a sexy way, with some bangs falling over his face.

For as long as the concert went, Seifer followed Squall with his eyes and if someone asked afterwards what he thought of the rest of the show, he would say he didn't know, because he was focused on a brunet the entire time.

xxx

Seifer rushed to the backstage when the concert ended and it took him a long time with all the people standing on the way. When he arrived the place, everyone was celebrating the success of the presentation. People were clapping and hugging each other. Several champagne bottles had been opened and glass after glass was filled with the bubbling liquid.

"Squall?" Seifer tried to call the brunet's attention.

The teen turned when he heard the familiar voice and pushed some people aside to meet the blonde. His hair was even more tussled than before and he seemed a little out of breath, and even so, he was still that gorgeous thing Seifer had fallen for.

The blond's green eyes stared deeply at the gray-blue ones and they just stood like that for a moment. All the sound around them seemed to have vanished, because they weren't able to hear anything beside their beating hearts.

Then in another moment, their arms were around each other as they held themselves tightly. Squall buried his face on the crook of Seifer's neck and felt one of the blond's hand caress his nape as the other massaged his back.

Even though they were contented in each other's warmth, they felt they had to end the embrace after some time. It was awkward to be surrounded by so many people. And Squall definitely wasn't the type for public displays of affection.

Not long after that, a blonde man dressed in a white suit appeared and all eyes turned to him.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to get back to the hotel now. We have an interview tomorrow," said the manager.

"Just a little more!" Irvine pleaded. "It's our first big concert, we deserve a party!"

"Yeah, he's right," Zell agreed.

The man just stared at them for a moment and showed a small smile, though it didn't seemed much friendly. "I understand you want to celebrate, it's an important moment in your career, but you know you have your responsibilities. You know the interview tomorrow will be with the biggest Galbadian channel, it's important."

"Can't we do this later?" Irvine asked.

"Unfortunately, no. There's another interview scheduled in the afternoon."

"Damn, I thought being a rock star was more fun..." Irvine couldn't help but showing his disappointment.

"I know you'll have time to have some _fun_ later..." the blonde smirked and turned to see if the staff was ready to go.

Squall stared at Seifer expectantly. "So..." he didn't want to say the words. They had just met after a long time without seeing each other, and they were already parting again.

"I think I should go now," Seifer smiled sadly.

"Okay..." Squall stared down and sighed.

"Leon?"

The brunet turned to look at his manager.

"We're waiting for you."

Seifer was so angry at the other blonde for interrupting them like that, but the manager had already turned before he could retort. And then he felt an arm around him and a light squeeze on his hand, before Squall moved away again and whispered a goodbye to Seifer. Even after the brunet had left, the blonde still felt the warmth of his body.

x

x

x

x

Rising Sun had been touring for several months and all of their concerts had their tickets sold out. They realized it was not easy to be part of a famous band. Their lives changed fast and the school days were replaced by concerts, interviews, photo sessions and video shooting. They had been touring around the entire Galbadian continent and went from city to city in a matter of days. The good thing, despite the little time to rest, was that they had the opportunity to visit some great places.

They were currently in Dollet, a beautiful city by the sea. It was known for its charming cafés and restaurants, and also for the ateliers of the most famous artists in the world. The streets and buildings were also a work of art, with a refined planning and architecture. Even though the place was know for its unique beauty, it also held some great attractions for the ones visiting it. The nightlife was very entertaining, with its pubs and nightclubs.

After one more successful concert, the boys were happy to know they would have a day off before they went to the next city and Irvine had plans in mind for how to spend their night.

Squall was... bored. He wondered why he had accepted Irvine's advice for entertainment. It would be better if he stayed resting at the hotel, but his friend insisted, telling him it was a VIP party and so the place wouldn't be crowded. In fact, Squall was relieved to have enough free space to walk without bumping against someone, but he still felt his personal space invaded by several men and women who wanted to get into his pants. It was the same old story: they knew him, Leon, and they loved Rising Sun's songs; they also thought he was incredibly good looking. It wasn't as if he didn't like the attention, but the number of times he had been hit were too much for him. He couldn't deny the people in that club were all gorgeous, like they had been selected to be there, and maybe, if he hadn't met a certain blonde some months before, he would think of giving one of them a chance.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he had little patience left for one more of those games. He turned with the intention of telling the person to go away, but he was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Not having much fun, I see..." Nida had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah... whatever..." Squall leaned back against the counter and ordered his last bottle of water that night. He glanced at Irvine's direction and saw his friend sitting on a couch with three girls, one at both his sides and the third on his lap. The last time they "talked", the long-haired teen couldn't say anything that made sense, but it seemed he still could do other things... Then another sight caught his attention. A blond tattooed boy was dancing rather uncoordinated, but the girls surrounding him didn't seem to care, in fact, they were cheering like he was the best dancer in the world.

"Squall?"

The brunet turned to his friend. "What?"

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

xxx

Seifer woke up and went to work.

After his shift ended, he went to the gym and then to the grocery store... Everything he always did.

Nothing new.

He walked through the streets seeing the same buildings. The people who passed by him also appeared to be the same. It was as if they all had the same tired faces. However, one of them looked somewhat familiar. The brunet was walking at his direction with a gleam in his eyes and a small smirk on his face.

"Long time no see," the man said when he stood in front of Seifer.

"Yeah." The blonde just looked at...

What was his name again?

"You used to talk more before."

"Hm... look, I gotta go now. Really."

"You didn't seem to be in a hurry..."

"I am."

"You used to treat me better too," the man couldn't hide the frustration in his voice.

"Look," Seifer took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay, apologies accepted, but only because I have interest in it."

"Straight to the point," Seifer smirked.

"Always." The brunet smiled. "Wanna go to my place tonight?"

The blonde stared at the young man before him and couldn't deny the sight pleased him. He always had good taste in men. Even though he enjoyed the times he spent with... "Dave..." He felt he couldn't accept his offer. "I can't."

"Why not? Who's that on your mind?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Seifer took a step forward, intending to keep walking home.

"Hey, wait," Dave put a hand on the blond's arm and said softly, "Let's go drink something then... nothing too harmful..." He eyed an open café beside him on the street and then stared at the green eyes. "Coffee maybe."

Seifer stared at the brunet and then looked at the café; the place seemed warm and comfy and it was cold outside. "Okay, but only one coffee and I'm gone."

Dave smiled and walked inside, being followed by the blonde. They sat at a table beside a glass window and made their order. Seifer looked at the cars passing through the streets and the lights of the buildings at night until their coffees arrived.

"You've changed."

Seifer stared briefly at Dave and then looked back to the window. "Why do you say that?"

"You know, I liked how you were before, no one could resist you, and you knew that. But now you seem different. You look the same, but... I don't like this person who changed you."

"People change and I don't blame anyone for this _change_ you say."

"Alright, I got it. Now, answer me something. Where is he, right now?"

"It's none of your..."

"...Business, I know. I just think it's such a waste for a man like you to be brooding over someone, when you could have anyone you wanted."

"I have the one I want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." _In another continent..._

"Then why you're here with me? You could've walked away, I wouldn't stop you. But you came here with me because you considered being with me again."

Seifer stared deeply at the brunet before him. He was attractive, very attractive and it had been a long time since he had sex. His boyfriend was touring in another continent and wouldn't come back until... Until when? Until it ended, which would be in some... months maybe. And Squall wouldn't find out. He wouldn't. And he certainly had a lot of people trying to get into his pants. Even though he knew Squall wouldn't give in so easily to anyone, he was still human and he had a sex drive. Was he with another person right then? He could be. And what Seifer was doing at the moment? Losing the opportunity to have a good fuck. What... what prevented him from taking what would be so easy...?

Suddenly, Seifer got up and finished his coffee in one gulp. "I said one coffee, I gotta go now." When he stepped outside he felt the cold air embrace him, while he found himself walking alone in the night.

xxx

Nida was driving the rented car through the streets of Dollet at night. Squall was sitting beside him, looking at the lights of the buildings and lampposts as they passed them. Dollet was one of the most beautiful places he had been, it had a mixture of the classical art and the modern times.

"Feeling better?" Nida looked at Squall.

The brunet was looking at the city—his hair moving with the wind that entered through the open window—before he turned his gray-blue eyes at Nida. "Yes." He seemed to be so relaxed.

"Good." The dark-haired teen smiled.

The silence that followed was a comfortable one, with both of them just admiring the sights of the city.

Squall enjoyed seeing the images passing as they drove, but he was surprised when he felt the vehicle stop suddenly. The brunet looked at the place and saw they were at the docks.

"Let's go take a look outside." Nida opened the door and waited for Squall to get out of the car and follow him. The brunet was a little reluctant, but he decided to see what Nida had in mind.

They walked slowly, nearing one of the piers. The dark blue waters were very calm that night and even though the sky was very dark, it was clear and the stars could be seen, shining over the seemingly never ending horizon.

"I saw this place when we passed here before, and I wanted to come back," Nida said softly.

"I can see why..." Squall thought it was a very beautiful place and very calm too. He was glad there was no one aside them at that time.

"I'm very happy I had the chance to know this place. I like it here, more than Deling City."

"Yeah, Deling is too crowded."

"It makes me remember Balamb in some way, but bigger and..."

"And better."

Nida chuckled. "Don't you like Balamb?"

"I do. But it's a fact, Dollet is better."

"Do you think it's gonna take long before we go home?"

Squall stared down and frowned a little. "I don't know."

"I miss my parents... my friends... But what makes me feel better is being with guys."

"Yeah... I know..." Squall thought about the other members of the band. Even though they got on his nerves sometimes, he got used to be with them. He got so used to them, he thought he might even miss them, if they went on separate ways.

"You're doing that again."

Squall stared at Nida in confusion.

"You're talking to yourself in your head."

The brunet sighed deeply. "Whatever."

Nida chuckled. "Okay... Maybe it's time to go."

Squall stared at the ocean before him one last time. "Let's go." It was too late, in just a few hours the sun would be rising and they wouldn't have had any sleep.

They entered the car and drove again through the Dollet's streets. It wasn't long before they reached the hotel. They were walking through the corridor that lead them to their rooms when Nida made Squall stop.

"Can I... talk to you?"

The brunet stared at him. "Yeah... What is it?"

"It's a... private talk."

"But there's no one here..." Squall stared at the other teen. "Hm... Do you want to talk somewhere else?"

"Yeah... My room?"

"Hm... Okay."

Squall followed Nida to his room and when the door closed he waited for what the other teen wanted to say.

"What I want to ask is..." The dark-haired boy stared at the brunet and felt at a loss for words. "I... What I..." But suddenly, he decided to just pull Squall forward and kissed him deeply.

The brunet was so shocked, he didn't know how to react for some time, until he realized what was happening and pushed Nida away. "I... What..."

"Squall, please, listen to me." The dark-haired teen touched his shoulder.

"Nida, I can't."

"Why not...?" The boy's voice quivered slightly.

"You know why." Squall stared deeply at Nida's eyes.

"...Why him?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know how to explain."

Nida stared some more at the gray-blue eyes that were filled with emotion. "I... You don't need to explain..."

"I'm sorry, I can't... be with you." Squall grabbed the door's handle and turned to leave, when he heard Nida's voice again.

"And if he hadn't appeared? Would I have a chance?"

"I don't know."

"It could be a yes then."

Squall turned once again to face his friend. "I really don't know." And then he opened the door and headed to his room, wishing life didn't bring him those kind of situations... he was never good in dealing with people's feelings...

x

x

x

x

Seifer found himself walking on the same streets on that gray afternoon. He didn't felt like doing nothing more than going home and hide from the cold weather. No gym, no going out, just staying under the bedcovers, wishing the day ended. His gray trench coat was not enough to protect him from the coldness, so he kept walking with his arms crossed in front of his chest to keep some of his body warmth.

As he walked through the streets, a familiar song reached his ears. A group of giggling girls walked past him, while listening to a new song by Rising Sun. Seifer couldn't deny his heart beat faster when he heard Squall's band songs playing or when a video of Rising Sun was on the TV, but it started to annoy him as the time passed. It played everywhere. When he was searching for something on the Internet, when he went to the grocery store, when he went to the gym, even when he went to the dentist.

And what bothered him more, was the fact that the band being that famous meant it would take longer for him to see Squall...

Where is he right now?

The last time Seifer checked, he was in Timber, but who knows where he went afterwards. Squall had been ascending so fast in his career, it was something both of them never imagined. The brunet's photos where everywhere, the fans and the media loved him. And Seifer knew Squall did nothing to gain the people's attention, he didn't even like that, he had never asked for it.

Seifer used to be confident, but he started to doubt whether he could keep Squall to himself. What if the brunet changed? Would he still be with him when he come back? Would he ever come back?

_What am I compared to him? _

Seifer was an orphan, who worked at the same place for years and tried hard to make ends meet. He wanted to get into a college, but he didn't have money to afford it. Seifer wanted to be someone, but he found himself stuck in the same place.

_I didn't even have a car. _

And the boy he saw playing guitar in a local nightclub some months ago had everything: talent, money, fame... and a family.

He felt so lonely... walking through that streets.

It was then he saw a face he new very well. The brown hair, the blue eyes and the pale skin. Squall was staring at him on the cover of a magazine. Seifer felt a suddenly anger overcome his senses. He just hated him at that moment, he hated him and he envied him. But even so, he bought the magazine. Seifer turned the pages angrily and saw the special photo session of a brunet with an expression of annoyance, like he had been dragged against his will to a studio and forced to stand for hours taking pictures. And even so, Squall looked gorgeous, and Seifer felt his heart clench, he missed him so much.

Then suddenly, as he was still walking through the streets, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He picked his cell phone and read the massage Squall had just sent him:

_I miss you. _

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** Thank you **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86**! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter. Sometimes I feel I could do better... but it's difficult with work and things like that taking my time. And I'm not reading much fics lately, it's so difficult for me to write and read at the same time... Well, I hope I will feel inspired to write the next chapter quickly ^^

Until next time!

Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you **SeiferAlmasy****'****sLover86** and **FaithOfTheFallen105**. It's good to know you're enjoying this story. It makes me keep writing and trying to make it better—even if I can't do it, I'm really trying. It will have a little more angst in the future, but this chapter is a happy one, I guess.

**Warning:** Smut ahead!

**Word****count:** 4,899

**Luck on His Side**

**Chapter 8 **

It was a beautiful day, bathed by a gentle sun. Everything had gone smoothly at Blasting Zone that day. Seifer was refilling one shelf with the new Highwind CD. It was the first day on sale and it was selling pretty well.

"How's things going?"

Seifer felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his boss. "I just brought more CDs here, but I can tell I'll have to bring more later. They just don't stop buying it."

"They are giving you more work to do and more money to me, seems good." Steve smirked.

"Yeah, it's very good for you." Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Don't start complaining, that's what gives you this job."

"Yeah, whatever." Seifer turned to bring one more box of the Highwind's album. He knew they would sell a lot more until the end of the day. It amazed him that the band had fans so loyal as to buy the albums. People could just download it, but Highwind fans were those ones who wanted to buy the disk and collect it.

"More?" Steve arched one eyebrow in question when he saw his employee bringing another box of CD's.

"We'll need this, believe me." Seifer put it behind the counter to refill the shelf when it would be needed. The blond picked one and looked at the airship on the cover. "Have you listened to the album?"

"Haven't you?"

"I was busy selling it. Your costumers didn't give me time to listen to it."

Steve smirked. "It's pretty good. Not their best. But real good. Just pick one and put it on, you have to hear it."

Seifer did as he was told and let the first track play. It resounded through the store, filling it with music of great quality. "It's good stuff," Seifer concluded after listening to good part of the first track.

"You have to listen to the rest of it. It just gets better and better."

"It's been a long time since I listened to something so good."

"Yeah, you're right. It's one of the only bands releasing something good. I don't know what's happening to the other bands, they're just releasing common stuff, nothing that stands out. It's hard to find a band like Highwind, they are there for a long time and they still can bring some good music. And everything we hear everywhere are those commercial bands, like that Rising Sun, just a bunch of those pretty boys, they know nothing about real music."

Seifer heard that and just eyed Steve, without knowing what to say, but he didn't have to, as Steve continued.

"I heard they're from Balamb. It's so difficult for a band from Balamb to be so famous and when one of them stands out... Look what a good example of music we show to the world," Steve said ironically.

"Hm... Yeah." Seifer looked away and tried to change the subject. "I heard Highwind will come to Balamb this year."

"They should. It's been a while since a good band played here."

Seifer was about to add something to the conversation when he felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He excused himself and went to the back of the store. According to what was being displaying on the screen, a _Sexy__Leonhart_ was calling, so Seifer was glad to pick up the call.

"_Seifer, I'm here." _

"Here?" the blond asked in astonishment. "Here where?"

"_I'm back in Balamb." _

"I thought it'd take a week or two... It's great! How are you? Are you at the airport?"

"_I'm in a cab, I'm near Blasting Zone. Do you think it's a good idea if I drop by?" _

Seifer looked at Steve at the other side of the store. "No."

"_...__"_ Squall was a little taken aback by that.

"Look, it's better if you go to my apartment."

"_But aren't you working?" _

Seifer looked at Steve again. "I'll be there in a moment. Just meet me there."

"_Hm... Okay. See you." _

Seifer walked back to his boss' direction and stared at him apologetically. "Steve, the landlady just called me, there's a big problem in my apartment."

"A water leak again?"

The blond nodded.

xxx

Seifer rushed through the streets and he was sure he had bumped into a few people on his way to his apartment. The blond was glad he could arrive before Squall, but he was a little disappointed that he would have to wait some more. It had been so long since he saw him. Had he changed? They hadn't seen each other for some months, but what Squall had been through... maybe it would be enough to change him. Seifer felt lucky the brunet hadn't dumped him.

His heart started to beat faster when he heard the doorbell, and for a moment, he hesitated before opening the door. It had been so long that he was a little nervous. Taking a deep breath, he gathered the courage to open the door. There was a blue-eyed brunet staring intently at him and for a moment, none of them said a word. Squall's hair was a little longer than he last saw, but the rest seemed the same. He even wear the same kind of clothes he used to.

"Come in," Seifer finally found his voice to speak.

Squall entered silently and waited for the door to close behind him.

"Was it difficult to come here with all your fans following your every move?"

"I came back first, they thought I'd be coming home with the rest of the band next week."

"And no one recognized you on your way here?"

Squall massaged his temple in a small sign of frustration. "I pretended I didn't see them and ran to the taxi."

"How mean you are..." Seifer smirked and pulled Squall closer, almost lifting him off the floor. "Did you miss me?" He stared at him deeply.

"Of course I did." Squall grabbed the blond's shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. Seifer put a hand behind the brunet's nape, intertwining them in the brown locks. They were as soft as it had been before and his lips tasted the same.

"I feel like I'm a lucky man then," Seifer said after their kiss ended.

"Why?"

"Because you're still here with me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't know why."

"You could be with anyone and I'm just a guy you met at a club."

Squall stared wide eyed at Seifer, not believing in his words. Did the blond really doubt his feelings? Squall never had been good in showing emotions, but he thought that what he felt was clear. He was about to answer when strong arms squeezed him tightly against a broad chest.

"I don't know why you're still with me, but I'm glad you're here."

Squall just loved being like that with the blond, it made him forget there was a world around them. He closed his eyes and smelled his cologne.

Seifer felt the brunet mold his body to his and relax in his arms. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Yes..." came the muffled reply.

"Are you tired?"

"Deling's too far from here..."

Seifer led Squall to the couch and sat, making the brunet lie with his head resting on his lap.

Squall felt a hand caressing his brown hair in a soothing way and felt it was good to be back.

"So how was the gig?" Seifer asked in curiosity.

"Tiring."

It wasn't exactly what the blond expected to hear. He thought Squall would be at least a bit excited with all the success of his band. "But it was good, right?"

Squall turned slightly and adjusted his head on Seifer's lap. "We got money and we saw some cool places... but..."

"But?" Seifer stared down and waited for the answer.

"But it let me feeling frustrated."

"What? Traveling and getting money aren't good things?"

"It's not the problem... I thought it was an opportunity to work with what I like, to show what I could do, but I couldn't do what I wanted."

"The label thing?"

"Yeah, the guys wanted to change everything in our songs. They always wanted something different. I didn't feel myself playing. I thought I would take this only for this album, I just couldn't give it all away, but... I'm thinking about quitting."

"What? So soon? You're just getting started."

"I have a feeling it will get worse. You know, if it was just for the music... but we had to go to the photo sessions and all those videos and interviews. Sometimes it seemed we wouldn't have a break. Those things, they aren't what I want to do."

"I bet Irvine loved it."

"He did. He and Zell."

"But now you'll have break, right?"

"Only for some weeks. The label wants us to start recording the second album. I don't know if I want to."

"Have you tried talking to the guys? And your manager?"

"The only thing they want is money. Our manager is the son of a big shot in Ultima, it's no use talking to him."

"Well, you have to impose yourself a little. Make them hear you. You're bringing them money, your opinion should count."

"I've tried, you know."

"I know." Seifer kept caressing the brown locks. "Keep going as far as you can take it, then quit."

"I want to quit now."

"Think about the money. You're getting a lot of money now. Try to get as much as you can and then you can quit and do whatever you like. Don't stop now. You don't know what will happen in the future... and it's hard to live for your dreams without money."

"I know."

"Try to rest now that you can, enjoy the free time you have."

"You know what I wanted to do?" Squall turned his head to look at Seifer. "I wanted to go back to a place I used to go when I was a kid."

"What place?"

"It's very far from here, in another continent. We used to rent a house near the beach."

"We have a lot of beaches here in Balamb." Seifer chuckled.

"I know. But the place... it's different. I don't know, it feels..."

"Special?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I want to go there. I just keep having memories of the place."

"You should go there, now that you have time."

"Will you come with me?"

"Are you trying to make me a bad employee and leave my job?"

"Just for a few days," Squall smirked.

"And what should I tell my boss?" Seifer made a serious face. "Hey, Steve, I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend, so take care of things until I come back," the blond laughed.

"You could be sick for a few days."

"You know, being sick never sounded so good before..."

xxx

The island was part of an archipelago in the south, kept hidden from the world for a long time. It only had been explored by the tourism in recent times, because it was a difficult location to reach. The place wasn't crowded and one could walk without meeting anyone in the beaches sometimes.

Seifer was swimming in the pool of the rented house. While he felt the waters brush against his skin, he could forget all his worries. There was a gorgeous sky above him, with brave sunrays trying to fight their way through the clouds in that fading afternoon. It made the impression the place was neither dark nor bright, it was a poetic confusion of white and dark blue.

The blond continued swimming, unaware he had been watched by a pair of blue-gray eyes. Squall had been staring for a long time, seeing the water sliding over the well-sculpted body. He watched as the arms and legs moved in synchrony as he slid over the surface. Carefully, he moved a little closer, making his feet meet the wet floor.

By the corner of his eye, Seifer perceived a presence nearby and swam in that direction. He rested his elbows on the border of the pool and crossed his arms in front of him, lifting his head to stare at Squall.

The brunet moved closer and Seifer smirked. Squall admired the perfect face of the blond, adorned by those green eyes. He spent some time staring at the drops of water sliding down the blond's shoulders gently, before kneeling. His hand touched Seifer's face and he leaned forward to kiss him. He felt the contact of quivering wet lips that seemed cold against his, but invited him and welcomed him in a way that made him feel warm. His mouth felt hot though, as his tongue played inside. Squall kissed him, until he stopped to stare at the green eyes.

Seifer got out of the pool and stood before the brunet, who watched the water sliding down the naked body.

"Everything's ready?" the blond asked softly.

"Yeah..." Squall stared at Seifer's body some more, before asking, "Do you need a towel?"

"Maybe I do." The blond stared seriously at the brunet and saw him going after a towel. He smirked at the sight, it wasn't as if he was bothered to walk around dripping wet, but he agreed only to stare at Squall's ass as he walked. It was quite a sight to see the leather clinging to his body.

It didn't take long for Squall to return with a dry towel and hand it to the blond. Seifer thanked him with a smile and a green look that was like a caress. Squall waited patiently until the blond dried himself, before leading him inside the house and into the room.

It was a fine place, almost as big as Seifer's entire apartment. There were candles lit and a bottle of wine on the table.

"Where are the flowers now?" Seifer joked.

"There are no flowers," Squall answered seriously, as he walked towards the curtains to close them and prevent the light from coming into the room.

"You could be more romantic then that," Seifer sat on the chair beside the round table and played with an empty glass.

"More romantic than that?" Squall showed a pair of handcuffs, wiggling them in the air.

Seifer stared and chuckled. "Now, that's really romantic."

"I thought you would think so," Squall threw the handcuffs over the bed and poured the wine into the two glasses.

"So you're going to drink with me?" Seifer received one glass and stared at the brunet.

"Only this one glass." Squall didn't like to drink much, if at all, but he thought he could share that moment with the blond.

"Okay," Seifer smiled and raised his glass, before drinking.

Squall drank too and felt light-headed for a moment. The sensation wasn't at all unpleasant, but he thought that one glass of wine would be enough.

The blond stared as Squall drank clumsily and smiled amusedly. He emptied his glass and put it on the table before standing up. Seifer took the glass off Squall's hand and kissed the lips reddened by the wine. He sucked on them until they were clean, as he massaged the brunet's nape. Squall moaned softly into the kiss and was a little disappointed when it ended.

"So what do you want to do with me?" Seifer asked in a low voice as he stared down.

Squall looked at the tall blond and felt his presence almost overwhelming, like he could dominate all his senses. He pulled the blond's head down for another kiss, he couldn't help but wanting him.

Seifer chuckled into the kiss, amused with the eagerness of the brunet. He took some steps forward, making them reach the bed. They broke the kiss and stared at each other intently, before Seifer picked the metallic object on the mattress and lifted it for Squall to see. "Will you cuff me or not?" He lowered his other hand to the brunet's wrist. "I can change my mind if you don't do something quickly."

Squall smirked slightly. "Lie on the bed."

The blond eyed his boyfriend and wondered if he would follow the order or not, but he decided to play along at that time. He lay on his back and adjusted his body on the pillows and mattress. "You can cuff me..." Seifer lifted his arms over his head. "But whatever you do, don't blindfold me, I want to see you."

"Deal." Squall crawled over the mattress, circled the chain around the headboard and closed the handcuffs around the blond's wrists, restraining his movements. He inspected his work when he finished it and walked at the direction of a table. "I think it's ready..." Squall looked at a candle he left burning and inspected the wax. He picked it and went back to Seifer's direction.

The blond watched as the brunet sat on the bed and dropped some of the melted wax on his own hand. "So how is it?"

Squall hissed slightly, but recovered soon. "I think it's good."

"Then do it."

"If you say so..." Squall smirked slightly. He moved closer and leaned forward, seeing as the blond's breath quickened in anticipation.

Seifer wondered where the brunet would start, until he felt the first drops falling in the middle of his chest. He hissed slightly, but it didn't hurt much, it was just a small tingle. Squall let some other drops fall down the blond's chest, and he seemed to be taking it pretty well, so he decided to go on.

When Seifer thought it was all about the anticipation it provoked, he caught himself moaning slightly as the wax fell over his nipple, making it instantly erect. Squall seemed to be pleased by the reaction, so he dropped some more over the place. He saw Seifer squirming a little and forcing the cuffs instinctively with his movements. When he thought the blond had got used to that, he tried the other nipple.

Seifer was starting to feel the consequences of being restrained at such a moment. His body wanted to move at its own accord, even more when Squall found sensitive spots over his skin. The brunet kept trying, until he found places that made Seifer react more. Squall was particularly delighted at a certain spot on the blond's lower abdomen. He saw the muscles contract in a sensuous way when he dropped the wax there. Squall moved a little lower and couldn't avert his gaze from the hardening member in front of him. He decided to try a new spot, so he let the wax fall at the inner part of Seifer's thigh. That made the blond thrust upwards and moan. It hurt more than the other places, but it also aroused Seifer more. Squall kept dropping the hot liquid, until the blond was bucking against his restraints. The member between Seifer's legs grew harder and it was getting difficult to ignore it.

"Squall..."

The brunet stared at the green eyes and knew what Seifer wanted. Squall finally put the candle on a bedside table and started to rub the dried wax off the blond's thigh, all the while looking at the needing organ.

"Come on, Squall, do it..." Seifer was getting a little desperate. He saw the brunet's lips so close, he could feel his hot breath near his cock, but Squall was just staring.

The brunet moved his hands up Seifer's body, rubbing the wax off his chest, scratching the abused skin. He locked gazes with the blond and saw a look of need in them, and only then the brunet took pity of him. Squall took the member in hand and started to stimulate it, until it was at full erection. Then he locked gazes with Seifer again before ghosting his lips over his cock.

"Let's see if you got better at this," the blond teased.

Squall accepted the challenge. He slid his lips over the length, from base to tip, before moving them over the head a few times. Seifer felt the tip of a tongue brushing against the slit, before a hot mouth enveloped his member. He bucked against his restraints when he felt the mouth take more and more, then sucking hard. The brunet moved up and down a few times, before trying to take more into his mouth. It wasn't an easy task, as Seifer was very well-endowed and he hadn't had much experience at it, but he tried to accommodate as much as he could without gagging. Seifer was trying to thrust up, but the handcuffs restrained some of his movements and Squall was glad for it. On the other hand, the blond was getting a little desperate. His fingers curled and uncurled, because he felt the urge to grip something. And he wanted to get his hands on Squall, he just loved to touch him and grip his hair.

"Take these off," Seifer pulled on the cuffs, but the brunet didn't seem he was going to free the blond any sooner. "Squall..."

The brunet gave a final lick on the head and looked up to meet Seifer's eyes. "What?"

"The cuffs..."

Squall smirked. "Just a moment." He started to undress before Seifer's eyes, knowing that the blond's gaze would be fixed on him.

"Tease..." Seifer watched attentively as Squall took all of his clothes off and discarded them somewhere. The brunet crawled over him and almost sat on the blond's lap. He moved his hands up Seifer's arms slowly, feeling his boyfriend thrust up against him, until he finally set the blond free.

Seifer flexed his fingers trying to make the blood run again in his hands. When the blond finally started to feel them again, he grabbed Squall's hips and pulled him down to make him meet his hard organ. Seifer kept rubbing himself against the brunet, but he decided to slow down when felt he was getting too carried away.

He picked the lube at the bedside table and smeared it on his fingers, before inserting them into Squall's body. The muscles contracted around each one when they entered, before relaxing and letting more of them in. As soon as Seifer finished preparing Squall, he saw the brunet straddling again and lowering himself over his arousal, until the tip brushed against his opening. Seifer gripped his hips again and waited for Squall to keep burying himself on his hard cock. The brunet closed his eyes in concentration, lowering himself slowly, doing his best to accommodate the large volume inside him.

Seifer felt the bliss of having that tight heat around him and thought it wouldn't take long for him to come, but he tried his best to hold it back. He felt Squall moving up and down, very slowly at the beginning, but soon increasing the rhythm. Seifer gripped the brunet's hips with more force, letting his hands follow the moves.

Squall gripped the headboard tightly for support as he moved faster and faster. He was so hard just by feeling Seifer's cock inside, he thought he would come soon, but the blond beat him to it. Squall felt the seed filling him and sliding down his thighs, as he kept moving, with more vigor than before, trying to reach his own orgasm. He supported himself with only one hand on the headboard as he moved the other to his organ, stimulating it until he was coming too. Squall had his eyes closed and tried to regain his breath. Seifer's body was hot and sweaty against his and he liked to feel his movements as the blond tried to regain his breath too.

They moved away from each other slowly and lay side by side. Seifer stared at the Squall and thought it was very nice to see him naked and breathless. His brown hair was even more unruly and his face was flushed. Seifer leaned over him and kissed him deeply, in adoration. He felt the warm lips welcome him in a wet caress and he felt lost in them for a while.

"Do you still want to go to that place you talked about?" Seifer asked when their kiss ended.

Squall nodded tiredly. "We can go later."

Seifer patted the brunet's head and smiled when he saw the eyelids fighting to remain opened as Squall tried not to sleep.

xxx

The silver light of the moon illuminated their path as they walked. The rocks and bushes watched as the pair passed by them, with calm steps, brushing their arms slightly as they moved in the direction of the waves.

"You seem to know this place..." Seifer was following the brunet, as he led him near the sea.

"I didn't know I could remember this place, but, somehow I can."

"You have a good memory..." Seifer caressed Squall's nape.

"No, I don't. I... I forget things sometimes."

"Really? You seem like you remember everything you do."

"Not really. The day passes and it's over for me."

"Does it mean you forget all those times we had sex?"

Squall blushed slightly. "No... not those things..."

"Oh, I'm relieved..." Seifer smirked.

They walked silently for some time, before reaching the ruins of an ancient construction. It seemed like it had been a big house made of stone one day, but the walls had crumbled long ago.

"What happened to this place?" Seifer heard his footsteps as he walked through the stone path. He didn't know why, but, somehow, he felt sad to see the place in ruins.

"I don't know... But my father said it had been an orphanage, a long time ago."

"How does he know?"

"He heard stories. He liked to know different places and do some researches. I think he read something about a war... But the books had some things about sorceresses and magic, so I don't believe them."

"It must be one of those old fairy tales..." Seifer walked around the place and was amazed, he didn't know why. "An orphanage..." He had grown up in one. "It seems like it had been a good place, kids would love to play here. I imagine them running and going to the beach."

"I like this place, but sometimes... I feel strange here..." Squall realized Seifer had been staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know how to explain it. It makes me want to run away from it, but when I go away, I want to come back."

"Maybe something happened here when you came with your family, but you don't remember."

"I don't know... it happened since the first time I came here..."

Seifer stood in front of Squall and squeezed his arm softly. "Maybe it was those stories you heard as a kid. It's like those horror stories, you are afraid of them, but you keep coming back to hear more."

"I'm not scaried." Squall eyed Seifer.

"I know, you're a big boy, big boys fear nothing," the blond chuckled.

Squall put a hand on his hip, looked away and rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Whatever."

Seifer grabbed the brunet's hand and started to walk. "Come on, let's explore this place. Maybe it's haunted and we can see the ghosts of the brats that lived here."

Squall stared deeply at the green eyes. "Are you serious?"

The blond laughed. "Course not..." He warped and arm around the brunet's shoulder. "Let's just walk."

Squall felt the warmth of Seifer's body and walked with him.

"I bet there was a room here..." the blond said. "Look, let's go down there." There was a stone stairway that led them to the beach. The waves were dancing softy on the seas, coming and going in serene harmony. The smell of the salty water was familiar and evoked sweet feelings. The horizon seemed to be enveloping all the place in a dark blue embrace, watching over the waters as dark as the night sky. "This place is beautiful." Seifer looked around. There was a light house at the edge of the coast, a lonely tower staring at the sea. "Do you think someone lives there?"

Squall looked at the light house. "I don't know... Maybe..."

"Can you imagine living alone? Without seeing people every day?"

"Sometimes I wanted to be left alone, but... I think I don't want to be alone... Not for real."

Seifer held Squall in his arms, before tracing the sides of his face with loving fingers. He admired his features, his gray-blue eyes that intrigued him, the perfect nose, the soft lips. "I love you."

Squall thought he knew that already, but he couldn't help but feeling surprised hearing Seifer say those words. His heart seemed to race in his chest and he looked deeply into the green eyes. "Seifer..." He was about to reply when he was surprised once again by a strong embrace.

"I don't want you to leave me. Ever. I don't want to be alone. I don't have anyone else in this world. You're everything I have..."

"Why do you think I will leave you?" Squall warped his arms around the blond's back.

"I got this feeling... That you will leave me some day. Find someone better, find someone new."

"I won't leave you."

"How can you be so sure?" Seifer stared at Squall again.

"Because I love you too."

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** I wanted to post it before, but I had a busy week... And now I'm trying harder to write better. Maybe nothing seemed to have changed, but I'm trying. I think I've become more critic as the years went by and I keep thinking "If it were me reading, would I like it, would I think it's good?" Unfortunately, my job doesn't leave that much time for me to work on the stories the way I would like. And I should be studying for a very difficult exam in March, I shouldn't be writing. I will try hard to finish this story before this exam, so I really have to dedicate myself to it. I have to do it faster and trying to increase the quality at the same time. I also have another ongoing story, so I might get crazy xD And I won't have much time to read other stories...

Well, let's hope I manage to do everything I want :D

Wish me luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Word****count:** 3,647

**A/N:** Maybe there will be some angst in this chapter.

**Luck on His Side**

**Chapter 9 **

"And this is my new baby..." Irvine walked proudly through the corridors of his new house. It was almost possible to see his reflection with perfection in the clear white walls and floor. "It even more sexy inside." The place was huge and it might have cost a small fortune, but Irvine seemed to be eager to spend his money. "This is the living room and you can see the pool from here..." There wasn't any wall separating the two places, just a huge piece of shining glass.

"Cool, man!" Zell said excitedly. "But people in here will see if you swim naked there."

"And what's the problem?" Irvine eyed the blond in confusion.

"You said there was a small studio in here." Nida looked around, admiring the architecture of the house.

"Yeah, the other guy who lived here liked music too. We can try things for our songs here."

"..." Squall grunted slightly.

"What, man?" Irvine walked towards him and massaged his tense shoulders from behind. "What's up?"

"We can try as many things as we want, but you know they won't let us do what we want with our songs."

"Ah... It's only for these first albums, they will give us more freedom later."

"You know they won't." Squall escaped from his friend's touch.

"Well..." Irvine scratched the back of his head. "No, they probably won't... but we have to keep trying, I guess..."

"Don't fool yourself."

"Squall..." Nida called his friend's attention. He didn't want the mood to turn sour that fast. They had just met after a little break, it would be bad if they started arguing so soon.

"Maybe we can try another label, after our contract ends..." Zell reasoned.

"Yeah... that's it!" Irvine agreed.

"You know it won't be that easy. They won't let us go like that, if it means they're losing money," Squall said.

"We have one more album with them," Nida said. "Then we don't need to sign another deal with Ultima, I guess other labels will make proposals."

"It will be the same," Squall concluded.

"What else we can do then?" Irvine asked.

"I don't know..." Squall stared at the floor and frowned. "Maybe... Maybe we can try our own label."

Irvine was silent for a moment, until he made himself heard again. "It means we have to do things on our own."

"And wasn't what we were doing before?" Squall asked.

"Yeah... but we were just a school band."

Squall stared at his friends and went silent. What were they? He looked at each one of them and felt he couldn't fit in this band. For the first time since he joined them, he couldn't imagine himself playing with them...

_I want to quit. _

The words played in his mind. He kept repeating the words in his head, but he felt suddenly overwhelmed by them. A hand covered his face and he lowered his head.

"Squall..." someone called.

_I want to give up. _

"Squall, are you alright?"

Suddenly, he looked up again at his friends, as if he had woken from a nightmare.

_No... _

_I _

_Can't. _

_I can't. _

What would be of him without them? They were in this together. They have been together. He didn't even like them in the beginning. Zell was too loud, Irvine was too irritating and Nida... he was too forgettable. What have they done to him? Why did their presence affect him? They were...

"Come here, man." Irvine put an arm around his back gently and led him in the direction of the kitchen. "Sit here." The boy pointed at the direction of a chair.

"I got water for you," Zell brought a glass of water and put it in front of Squall on the table.

The blue eyes watched as the clear liquid sparkled as they were touched by the gentle sunrays coming from a window. Squall lifted the glass and took a sip, not because he needed it, just because he felt like he had to.

"Are you okay now?" Nida leaned over the table and lowered his head to look at Squall's face.

The brunet saw the warm orbs staring directly at him and blinked a few times, trying to make time for his brain to formulate an answer. "Yeah. I'm okay." He nodded, more to himself than for anyone else.

"Do you think you can rehearse today?" Irvine drew small circles with the palm of his hand over Squall's back. "We can do this tomorrow if you're not feeling well."

"No, that's okay." The boy stood up and stared at Irvine in a reassuring manner.

"Alright, man," the other teen smiled. "Let's do this then."

xxx

"This is good," Zell watched as Squall played the guitar.

"I'm still working on it," the brunet stopped playing and stared at the blond.

"It can be a good song, I feel it."

"Yeah..." Irvine said. "I can imagine a car racing through the streets at night... After a great party was over, but you still feel that excitement, that energy..." the boy said enthusiastically. "I can feel it... I think it can be a song about it."

Squall stared at Irvine dully.

_Yeah... Whatever... _

"Did you guys take a look at the lyrics I sent you?"

"Yeah..." Zell said. "That one about the bar was very good."

"Good, isn't it?" Irvine smiled. "But I think the other one was better, I felt more inspired."

"The one about the party?" Nida asked.

"Yeah! That one!"

"But I liked that other one too," Zell said. "The one about feeling lonely, like you're walking through a desert and you don't know were you going... you just feel so lost..." the blond said softly.

"I sent you that one too?" Irvine stared in surprise. "It wasn't for..." he trailed off nervously. "Forget about that one."

"Why?" Zell asked.

"I didn't mean to send that one. It wasn't for a song, it was just something... I wrote."

"But it could be a good lyric for a song," Nida said. "I thought it was beautiful, actually."

"C'mon, guys," Irvine was getting nervous. "Don't you think it's a little depressing?"

"Just a little?" Zell chuckled. "It's a lot depressing. But hey, people aren't always happy."

"I think you could write more lyrics about feelings..." Nida said calmly. "Not only love, but, you know... other things."

"I don't know, guys..." Irvine stared at his friends. "I don't feel comfortable talking about those sad things..."

"It doesn't need to be about a sad thing," Nida said. "You just don't need to talk always about parties and girls, and you don't need to pretend you're a cowboy looking for love. You can talk about your... feelings."

"I think I'm hungry," Irvine stood up. "I'm gonna get something in the kitchen."

"I'm coming too!" Zell jumped out of his chair and waited for the owner of the house to lead the way. "What do you got there? Hot-dogs?"

"No hot-dog, but there's a delicious pizza from yesterday."

"Hm... cold pizza, yummy."

"Are you coming too?" Irvine stared at the other two band members.

"I'm not hungry," Nida said.

"I think we can leave our songs for tomorrow..." Irvine said seriously. "I just don't feel like it right now."

"Okay..." Nida stared back at Irvine. "But can I show some things to Squall here?"

"Sure..." Irvine turned and walked to the kitchen, followed by Zell.

"He doesn't like to talk about his feelings, leave him be," Squall said after they left.

"He doesn't need to talk about everything he feels, but I'd like him to be more true to himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He pretends he doesn't worry about anything, he's always smiling... It's not normal."

"Do you think he's unhappy or something?"

"No. It's not like that. I just don't like how he tries to pretend he's a different person."

"Maybe he's just like that and he's not pretending."

"I don't know..." Nida sighed in frustration. It seemed he wouldn't be able to convince Squall. "I just think he is much more than he looks. I think he has the potential to write really good lyrics. He could touch people's hearts, if he wanted. I think he has a talent and he could use it to express his feelings, show the world he's a great guy with a big heart."

Squall just stared at Nida for a while, then blinked a few times and couldn't help but asking, "Do you have a crush on Irvine or something?"

Nida blushed deeply. "No..." And took a deep breath. "Just because I say something good about a person, doesn't mean I have a crush or something."

"I know... It's just... you talked about him in a way..."

"He's my friend, okay. I love him, but as friend. Besides, you know who I like," Nida stared at Squall.

The brunet averted his gaze, feeling uneasy. "Do you still feel like that for me?"

"Well, yeah. I can't just erase feelings that easily. I'm human, you know." Nida stared at nothing in particular, focused on the emotion that weighted in his chest. "It's not easy... I don't know if you ever felt like that... To be so close and so far at the same time. Every time I looked at you, I felt..." Nida trailed off, his feelings too strong for him to put them into words. "...And I tried to hide it for so long... I was so afraid to face you. But it was foolish of me... Now you have someone else..."

"Nida, we already talked about it..." Squall said softly.

"No... let me finish it. I haven't told you everything. I..." Nida brushed an astray tear off his face. "You were always that cold and distant guy in school. I wanted to talk to you, but I knew you wouldn't talk to me. And then... I don't know how Irvine convinced you to play in our band, but I'm glad he did it. When I saw you playing for the first time... It was so different from what I imagined of you... The melody was so heartfelt. Like you were saying all those things you couldn't say through your music. And it was so beautiful and I thought you were so special. I think you're so special."

"You... Do you really think so?"

"Yes..."

"I don't think I'm special."

"Try to convince the rest of the world," Nida chuckled softly.

"I don't know what people see in me..."

Nida stood up and stopped right in front of Squall. "You wouldn't be you if you knew..." He smiled sadly. "I envy him so much... There was nothing I wouldn't give to be in his place."

"Don't say that..." Squall stood up and stared directly at Nida's eyes. "You'll change your mind."

"I don't think I will." The boy averted his gaze. "You don't understand..." He turned and headed to the door. "Well, I'm going home now."

Squall stared at Nida, without knowing what to do. "See you tomorrow," he said eventually.

The bassist turned his head slightly to glance at the brunet that didn't left his thoughts. "See you."

xxx

Squall got out of his car quickly and climbed the stairs to Seifer's apartment. He searched for the key in his pocket, but it seemed to be a difficult task at the moment. The brunet had tried to enter a grocery store, but he knew it was a bad idea when he heard one of his songs coming from a cell phone of a teenager nearby. So he went back to his car and raced towards Seifer's place.

The keys...

The brunet took a deep breath and tried to be calm. Slowly and carefully, he picked the right key and opened the door. Only when he heard the click of the lock closing the door and stared at the living room, he could relax again. He threw away the stupid cap he wore to disguise himself and removed his sunglasses. How he missed the days when he could walk freely through the streets, without anyone yelling and running after him.

Squall walked to the kitchen and wondered what he could do. He hadn't been able to buy food and he didn't remember if Seifer had any stored. There was beer for sure, a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of wine, energy drinks, orange juice and milk. There was an apple, a piece of pizza forgotten in a corner and...

Frozen lasagna.

Squall picked the box as if it were his salvation. He closed the fridge and turned the lasagna to read the instructions. It didn't seemed too difficult, he had to take it off the package and put it in an oven or a microwave. The boy did very difficult things in life before, he was sure he would be able to heat a lasagna, even though he had always depended on his mom, the school's cafeteria and restaurants.

Microwave—the microwave seemed to be a better option. It would be like pop corn. He put the lasagna in the microwave and set the timer. His blue eyes watched as the food started to rotate hypnotically.

That should work.

He set the table and waited.

Squall couldn't deny he was a little nervous he could ruin the only food they had, but then there was always the pizza option. Thinking about it, he should have ordered pizza. Much more easier, but then there was the risk of the delivery guy recognizing him and that would prevent him from going to Seifer's apartment for some time.

The beeps from the microwave warned Squall that his meal was ready. The brunet opened it and poked the lasagna with a fork to test its texture. It seemed good, it even smelled good. Apparently, that was a mission accomplished.

It was then, Squall heard a door opening and if he was luck that wasn't a robber.

"What smells so good in here?" the blond arrived loudly and let his stomach guide him towards the kitchen. He was surprised to find the table set and a brunet staring at him. "Did you cook for me?" Seifer smiled.

"Yeah... sort of..."

"What is it?" the blond sat at the table.

"A lasagna. I didn't do it... I just found it on the fridge."

Seifer stared at Squall with an expression of incredulity. "There wasn't a lasagna in the fridge."

The brunet stared back in confusion. "There was."

"No... I haven't bought any..."

"There was a lasagna in the fridge." Squall stared at him seriously.

Seifer stared at him some more before his expression lightened. "I think I bought one some months ago, but I thought I had eaten it. I didn't, did I?"

"..." Squall thought about it. "Do you think it's better if we order pizza?"

"No... bring it here, let me see it."

Squall removed the lasagna from the microwave and put it on the center of the table. "So... what do you think."

Seifer poked the lasagna with a fork and stared at it in deep concentration. "Seems okay... I think we can eat it."

The brunet was relieved. He picked the orange juice from the fridge and filled the glasses before he sat at the table.

The lasagna was divided in two and placed in two plates. Seifer cut a piece of it and put in his mouth tentatively... "It tastes good. It really does."

Squall smiled slightly and tasted a piece of it too. "It does."

"I'm very proud of you... That's a great lasagna."

The brunet chuckled, but soon his expression changed when he felt his cell phone ringing. He wasn't in the mood to answer his mom or Irvine, but it seemed rude to turn off the phone... if it were his mother. Squall saw that it was the other option, but decided to answer... He knew Irvine would call Seifer if he didn't.

"_Squall, you need to come here." _

"I'm with Seifer..."

"_Come to the hospital, now, right now!" _

"What happened?" Squall picked the despair in Irvine's voice and started to feel nervous.

"_I don't know, man, just come here. I don't know what to do... Come here, please..." _

"Wait... Calm down."

"_Just__come__here__now!__"_ Irvine yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming." Squall stood up and stared at Seifer. "I need to go to the hospital."

"What happened?" The blond could tell it was serious and followed the brunet through the apartment.

"I don't know yet."

"I'm coming with you..." Seifer put a hand on Squall's shoulder before he opened the apartment's door.

"No... you don't need to."

"I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

Squall stared at Seifer and sighed. "It can take a long time, you have work tomorrow."

"I don't care..." the blond opened the door. "I'm going with you." He stared at Squall to urge him to follow. "Come on, let's go."

The brunet convinced himself that it would be impossible to make Seifer change his mind, so he just went in the direction of his car and waited for the blond to come in. He started the engine and drove through Balamb's streets in a hurry, glad there wasn't much traffic at that hour. Probably he would take some speed tickets, but he didn't care about it. Irvine rarely showed something different than his nonchalant attitude, and that worried Squall. He hoped the other teen was only overreacting, but deep down he feared something bad had happened.

It didn't take long before they reached the hospital. Squall hated to be in a place like that and he hoped he could get out of there soon, but he knew it wouldn't happen. As soon as he could, he found a desperate Irvine standing at a waiting room. The long-haired boy was pacing from side to side and looked at Squall as if he was his savior. Irvine hurried to his friend and squeezed his shoulder for reassurance.

"Squall, you're here..."

"What happened?"

"Yeah! What happened!" Several eyes stared at the tattooed blond who had just arrived. He was breathless and looked as if he had come running to the hospital. Zell walked towards his friends and stared at them in confusion.

"It's Nida," Irvine finally said. "They told me he was unconscious or something. I haven't seen him, they didn't let me."

"Who told you that?" Squall asked.

"The doctors."

"Did you bring him here?"

"No, it was the cleaning lady, she found him and called the ambulance. Then she called me."

"Did you call his parents?"

"They were in a trip in Timber... They said they are coming, but I don't know when..."

Squall nodded and sat on a chair nearby.

"What are you doing, man?" Irvine asked in exasperation.

The guitarist stared up and frowned slightly. "I guess there's nothing more we can do right now."

"Yeah, Kinneas, he's right," Seifer patted Irvine's back and took a seat right next to Squall. "The doctors are examining him and his parent's are coming. There's nothing we can do but wait, for now."

Irvine looked at the blond with a expression of disbelief, but then he realized that Seifer might be right. He sat on a chair opposite from the pair and decided to wait, chewing on his nails unconsciously.

Seifer stared around at the waiting room and held back the urge to get out of the place and never come back. There were other people around—tired sad faces and bodies like shadows haunting the corridors. It was so unnerving.

"Chicken, will you stop it?" The blond asked in annoyance as he watched the younger boy pacing around.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Zell shouted suddenly, making several heads turn in his direction. The tattooed blond tried to calm himself down, he took a deep breath and uncurled the hand that had closed into a fist. "Are you six or what? Why are you here in the first place? Nida isn't your friend, you shouldn't be here."

Seifer was surprised by the boy's reaction and opened his mouth to retort, but he willed himself not to say anything.

"Calm down, Zell," Irvine said.

"Why are you telling me to calm down? Are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him. It's just that arguing won't help anyone here."

Zell stared at his friend in astonishment for a moment, but then took a deep breath and decided to calm down, but not before making sure that "it was him who started."

The time passed slowly, as if it would stop at any moment and they would be trapped forever in that waiting room. They were tired of staring at each other, staring at the ceiling, staring at the floor, staring everywhere and seeing nothing new.

Seifer squeezed Squall's thigh slightly to call his attention. "Do you want to eat something? We didn't have much time to finish our dinner," the blond smiled sympathetically.

"No, I'm not hungry, thanks. But if you want to go eat something..."

"No, that's okay," Seifer smiled and caressed Squall's knee. "It's a pity our lasagna is getting cold there."

"I'll make another when we get home."

"Is it a promise?"

Squall nodded.

"Then you better keep it, or I'll have an excuse to punish you..."

"Hey, can you two save it for later?" Zell asked "I'm not interested in your... things."

"Okay, Chicken," Seifer stood up. "I'm gonna get some coffee. Anybody wants some?"

Squall's eyes gained a hopeful gleam. "I do."

Seifer stared at the brunet. "Okay, anyone else?"

"No, thanks," Irvine said.

"I'll be right back..."

Just when Seifer was turning, a doctor came in their direction. The footsteps echoed through the silent corridors in its even march.

Irvine stood up right away, his heart thundering in his chest.

"How is he?"

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** This chapter was getting too long, so I had to split it in two. Then the continuation will be revealed in the next chapter.

Thank youk, **SeiferAlmasy****'****sLover86**, for always giving me support. It makes me really happy to know you liked the sex scene in the previous chapter xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Angst**

**Word Count: 3,174**

**Luck on His Side**

**Chapter 10 **

They all had been waiting in anxiety to know what had happened to Nida and it seemed that they would finally had their answer.

"How is he?" Irvine asked before the doctor reached them.

The man in white didn't answer right away. He kept walking until he was in front of the boys. "We did all we could, but it wasn't possible to save him."

"What...?" Irvine said in incredulity.

"What are you trying to say?" Zell asked. "What happened?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "He... passed away."

"But... I saw him today... He was okay..." Zell trailed off.

Squall stood up and stared at the doctor intently. "What exactly happened to him?"

"He was brought here with symptoms of asphyxia, caused by the inhalation of gas from a leak. It prevented the oxygen to reach the brain and he lost consciousness. We also found some evidence that he had taken sleeping pills, so he might not be aware of what was happening."

"That's it? And you couldn't save him."

"Lack of oxygen cause damage to the brain quickly and he was beyond salvation in the state he arrived. Even so we tried what we could." The doctor stared at Squall to see if he would ask anything more, but he only received a cold blue glare. "I'm sorry for your friend. Did you get in contact with the family?"

"They'd been in a trip in Timber, they're on their way here. I just don't know when they will arrive."

"We'll be making the arrangements for his body... Do you want to see your friend?"

Squall stared deeply at the doctor, feeling like a dart of ice had stuck him in his chest. He felt unable to move and his mouth dried. "I... I can't."

"I want to." They all turned to Irvine's direction. "Where is he?" the boy asked softly.

"I'll lead the way," the doctor said.

"Zell?" Irvine looked a this friend's direction.

"No, man, I can't..." Zell said with his tear-streaked face.

"Okay," Irvine nodded.

"This way," the doctor led the boy to a room.

"I don't understand... Why did it happen?" Zell muttered. He felt a sudden rage burning in his chest, fueled by hopelessness. The boy wanted to punch something, but he couldn't see anything with his vision blurried by the tears.

Squall watched his friend and felt he couldn't help him in his pain. He didn't even know what to do with what he was feeling.

"Are you okay?" Seifer asked.

"..."

Then Irvine came back with an unreadable expression. He walked through the corridors slowly, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Are you okay, man?" Zell asked in concern.

"Yeah..." Irvine answered in a way that couldn't convince anyone. "He was... he seemed to be sleeping... after he got beaten up, but he seemed to be sleeping." He stopped suddenly and just stared at his friend's direction, not quite at them, but as if he was looking right through them. Without saying anything more, he turned and entered a room, closing the door behind him.

Instinctively, Zell went after him and tried to open the door, but the boy had locked it. "Irvine!" Zell shouted and knocked on the door."

"Just leave him for a while."

Zell felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look behind. There was a tall blond with a somber expression on his face.

"Don't tell me what to do," Zell brushed the hand off his shoulder and walked past him.

Seifer watched as the blond left the waiting room and then turned to face his boyfriend. Squall was still standing there, lost in his deep silence, like a shadow in the middle of cold white walls.

"Do you think we should go now?"

Squall stared at Seifer for a while, registering the question, before answering. "We have to wait for Nida's parents."

Seifer nodded. "I'll bring you some coffee." He left the brunet with himself for a while and headed for the cafeteria's direction. Walking through silent corridors, he heard small whispering sounds and hushed talks behind walls. As soon as he reached the cafeteria, he found a blond figure sitting in a hidden corner.

"A tough day, isn't it?" Seifer sat beside the other blond.

"What are you doing here?' Zell turned briefly to ask.

"Buying some things. I'm hungry, you know. But I just ordered these hot-dogs and they taste like shit, I think I'll throw them away."

Zell looked beside him and saw two sausages staring at him. His stomach suddenly awakened when he felt the smell. "You're saying you're not gonna eat them..."

"No... Why? Are you interested?"

"No," Zell lied.

"Are you sure? I'll throw them away."

"Wait.. It's such a waste to throw food away."

"I know, with lots of hungry people out there..."

"I can take them, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Seifer handed the hot-dogs.

Zell started to eat and realized the taste wasn't so bad as Seifer told him. "Thanks, you know." He munched on the hot-dogs some more, before continuing. "And sorry for the things I told you... it's... It's very hard to lose a friend."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. It's like a part of you is missing. We spent so much time together... I can't believe he's gone."

"But life goes on. You still have yours to live."

"How can you say this? It's not like something I can forget so easily. He was my friend! Did you ever know what it is to have friends?"

"I know how it is. And I know what it is to lose a friend. You know, I lost the only ones I had."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never told anyone else about it. Their names were Fujin and Raijin."

"Wait. Those guys that followed your every step in school?"

"Yeah, them. They're dead."

"But... How? I thought they were... you know... alive..."

"There was an accident. One day they were alive and in the other they were gone. Just like that. And I was alone in the world. I thought _How can I live without them? _at the time, but I lived. I had my life to live and I just lived... But I've never met true friends after that. There are people in my life, but they're just acquaintances. They're not my friends... not the way Rai and Fu were."

"And what about Squall?"

"What about Squall? He's everything I have. Now, do you want us to be apart? Do you want to take away the only thing a man has?"

"You know, it was the weirdest thing to see you two together. Like there was no way in hell you two could match. But, somehow, in a strange way, you are perfect for each other."

"Oh, now you think that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm honored to have your approval, Chicken." Seifer stood up. "I gotta go now, Squall will think I ran away with his coffee." He patted the boy's shoulder. "It's hard in the beginning, but it passes one day."

Zell saw Seifer buying a coffee and turning to head to the waiting room. "Thanks!" He shouted and saw Seifer turning his head briefly to smirk. "But, wait... What did you call me?"

xxx

"Sorry for the long wait," Seifer handed the paper cup to Squall.

The brunet accepted it and nodded a "thanks."

"I know it's hard to lose a friend."

"Yeah..."

It was then Squall saw Nida's parents walking towards his direction. The man was holding the woman close to him and they had a concerned expression on their faces. It was clear they were trying to hide their nervousness, but there was a sad aura around them, as if they already knew that the worst had happened.

Squall opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came.

"Where's Nida?" the father asked in a somber voice.

Seifer squeezed the brunet's arm slightly to give him support and stood by his side.

"I'm sorry," that was all Squall could say, but nothing more was needed.

Then the doctor arrived and started to talk to Nida's parents. It was then Zell arrived from the cafeteria. He looked at the pair and didn't know if he should leave them alone or give them his support. Nida's father saw him and greeted him. They hugged and talked briefly, before they went back to settle what they would do with their son's body.

"Is Irvine still there?" Zell asked as he walked towards Squall.

"He didn't get out of there."

"We need to do something..."

Zell and Squall stared at each other and they went in the direction of the room.

"Irvine," Zell knocked on the door a few times. "Are you okay?"

They waited for a while, but no sound came.

"Listen to me, Irvine," Squall said. "We need you to open the door or we will have to call someone to do it."

There was only silence on the other side, until muffled footsteps emerged from the room.

"It's unlocked..." They heard a voice from the inside.

"We're coming," Squall informed, before opening the door. They found Irvine sitting on the floor, resting his body against the cold wall. "Nida's parents are here, we can go home now."

"I'm..." Irvine swallowed hard. "Just a moment."

"I'll bring you home," Zell said.

Irvine nodded and used the wall for support to lift himself up. "Did you talk to his parents? God, I can't see them. What if... what if they ask what happened? He had been in my house the entire day, he seemed happy. I don't know what happened..."

"It was an accident, man," Zell said. "It just happened."

"But why did he took those pills, I never knew he needed them."

"Maybe he just couldn't sleep."

"I don't know..." Irvine tried to remember everything that had happened and then he looked at Squall. "You were the last to see him, was he okay?"

Squall stared at the blue irises wetted with recent tears and remembered the last time he saw Nida. "He seemed..." Squall saw as Nida gave him one last look before turning and leaving.

_There's nothing to do with what we talked. _

"Squall?"

_It can't be. _

"Did something happen?"

_It was an accident. _

"No."

"Let's go, man," Zell patted Irvine's back. "Let's go home... There's nothing we can do right now."

Irvine nodded. "Okay."

Squall saw his friends leaving and soon felt a blond coming his way. "Ready to go?" Seifer warped an arm around the brunet's shoulder. "You need to sleep for tomorrow. Do you want to go to your house or my apartment?"

"I... Can I stay with you?" Squall lifted his gaze to meet green irises.

"Of course, you did this a lot of times, you know," Seifer smirked slightly. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

Seifer followed Squall out of the hospital, a little worried about him, but in the end the brunet proved he could drive just fine. The streets were free of traffic in that late hour, so it didn't take long before they reached Seifer's apartment.

As soon as Squall got inside, he headed towards the bedroom and lay on Seifer's bed. He was so exhausted from everything that happened that day, he just wanted to rest and forget that he would have to be at a funeral the next day. If only he could pretend nothing happened...

Seifer decided to leave Squall alone for a while and headed to the kitchen. He saw an abandoned lasagna staring coldly at him at the table. The blond sighed. There was nothing he could do but throw the food away. It was such a waste, but no one would eat that. He thought about opening the fridge to get something to drink, something with alcohol in it to make him relax, but he remembered he had a boyfriend who didn't drink, so he had another idea. Some minutes later, he was walking to the room with two mugs in hand.

Squall lifted himself slightly to sit on the bed and received the hot mug with a thankful gleam in his eyes. He watched as the gentle smoke danced in front of him before vanishing in the air. It smelled so good and he had to be patient to let it cool some, before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

Seifer sat next to him and drank his mug slowly as he watched Squall drink. It seemed to calm him. He finished drinking and put his mug at a bedside table, waiting for Squall to finish his, to do the same with his mug.

Then there was a moment of silence, a strange silence. Seifer looked at Squall and he could see there was something hidden behind the blue irises, like a promise of a storm behind the clouds in a gray sky. Seifer reached out to touch brown bangs with his fingertips. "You can cry, if you want."

Squall stared at him, and the blond could swear he saw a sparkle of an angry lighting bolt in those eyes. "I don't want to cry."

"Everybody cries sometimes."

"Crying never solve problems... It just... never does."

"No, it doesn't, but you have to let go. You won't be able to hold back everything you feel in yourself."

Squall stared deeply at the green eyes and averted his gaze when he felt something wet falling down his cheek. "I..." He brushed the tear off his face with the back of his hand. "I used to cry when I was a kid, but it never worked... so... I stopped crying. I've never cried since then."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Seifer asked. "I used to cry a lot when I was a kid, but I tried to hide from everyone at the orphanage. It could ruin my image, you know. Boys couldn't cry. But... every time I saw a kid finding a new family, I went to my hidden spot and cried. I wanted to have parents, I wanted to have my parents. I wanted to have a home. I wanted to have my own room. Why did the other kids find homes and not me? No one wanted me."

"But I do," Squall said softly, almost as a whisper.

Seifer stared at the brunet and felt a tear escape from his eye. He averted his gaze quickly and wiped the tear away, chuckling softly afterwards. "You do?"

"Yeah..."

Seifer smiled and felt a small happiness shine its way through that gloomy moment. He felt as if he could take anything, as long as they had each other. And at the time, fate hadn't touched them with its cruel hand. Instead, it lulled them to sleep in a warm embrace.

xxx

The flowers were all around the place, blurry white crowns in the rain, filling the air with a faint perfume. The sky was all gray over the wet grass. The clouds were whimpering over the choir of teenage voices. The fans had come frown everywhere, carrying messages of support and loving words. They put their gifts around the grave, lining them carefully with trembling hands. Many of them had come shyly to the remaining members of the band with teary eyes and declarations of affection between sobs. They whispered their goodbyes under wet umbrellas, as Nida's body met its new home.

Squall watched the shiny wooden box being lowered and covered by the earth, as if it was a dream. That couldn't be happening.

"Let's go now."

The brunet felt a light squeeze on his shoulder and stared at Seifer, only then realizing it all ended. He turned to leave the place, but stopped when he heard someone calling.

"Leon!"

He wondered if he would face his fan, and if it were in another moment, he wouldn't think twice before ignoring it, but there was something in that voice, he didn't know what it was... Squall turned and saw a boy. He was no more than 15 and he was soaking wet. There was nothing different in that boy, he was like many of his fans and Squall didn't know when he let him come close. He just let him and he couldn't explain why.

"Leon... Can I talk to you?" the boy asked shyly.

Squall nodded and waited for him to gather the courage to talk.

"I... I'm here to give you support. I know it's been very hard for you... and..." He handed an envelope to Squall. "This is from my sister. She couldn't be here, because my mom didn't let her. When she heard what happened, she was so sad that she fell sick. She wanted me to give you this letter."

"Thank you," Squall said quietly.

"And... I always wanted to talk to you..." A tear rolled down the boy's cheeks. "One day when I heard you'd be in town, I went to the hotel and waited for you outside. I waited all day, but when you got outside, I couldn't talk to you. I shouted your name, but you were in a hurry. I couldn't believe you were just ignoring me, I know you're a good guy, and you did that because you had somewhere important to go. And I... I wanted to give you something that day and I kept it, because I knew I could give it to you some day... And today..."

Squall received the black box and opened it. There was a silver pendant inside, in the shape of a lion's head.

"I wanted to give you something that represents strength, so it could be some kind of guardian for difficult times... I... You don't need to wear it, I just want you to accept it. Even if you keep it hidden, I know it will be protecting you whenever you are."

Squall stared at the dark eyes that stared back with deep emotion and felt something clench in his chest. He gripped the metal in hand, filling the edges against his palm. "I really liked it... Thank you."

The boy smiled and it was like a sunray cutting through the dark clouds above them. They saw the boy walking away slowly and he turned back to smile again, before he was lost in the crowd.

"I should be jealous of you accepting gifts from other guys, but this pendant suits you," Seifer said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Squall stared at the silver lion again.

Seifer smiled. "Yes... it does."

"Well... let's go now?"

"Where? My place?"

"Yes."

They walked side by side as the last raindrops fell. The day was still gray and cold, but maybe the next would be warmed by a gentle sun.

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I had o write this chapter, but it had all been planned since the beginning. And no one told me they didn't want it to happen to Nida, so... But I didn't do this because I don't like the character and I didn't want to make anyone depressed by reading it. I'm sorry, if I made someone sad. Probably, the next won't be a too sad chapter. And sorry if the excuse for his death was lame, I really tried to come up with something believable. I've been facing some problems with my computer, so I'm lucky if I was able to post this chapter. I hope things will be better in the future.

Thank you **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86** and thanks to everyone who's still reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** some smut ahead.

**Word count:** 2,834

* * *

><p><strong>Luck on His Side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"They don't want us to finish the band," Squall said in frustration.

"They don't want to lose money, I'm not surprised," Seifer sat beside the brunet on the bed.

"I can't do this. I told them I wanted to quit. Nida is not here anymore, it won't be the same."

"What you're gonna do now?"

"My manager said he had everything arranged... I know he will force us to accept a new guy in the band. I don't want to."

Seifer stared at Squall and didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he was more frustrated to feel the boy's frustration or for won't being able to help him. The only thing Seifer could think of was holding him by the waist and kiss the side of the brunet's neck. Squall had just gotten off the shower and smelled so good.

"What are you doing?" The brunet looked at Seifer.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to convince you to stay here instead of meeting your friends," the blond smirked briefly before nipping the sensitive skin.

"You know we need to talk about what we're going to do."

"Continue with the band, wasn't it settled?"

"Yeah... We have to. But we need to discuss some things for the new album. Talk about songs and things like that."

"You really do this? I thought the label had everything prepared and you just appeared on stage looking good."

"Very funny," Squall stared at Seifer in annoyance.

"Oh, don't make this face. I know you are a serious professional. You do everything the way it has to be done."

"Yeah, that's right." Squall shoved Seifer away and picked his guitar.

"Yeah, I always knew you loved this thing more than you love me," the blond stared in annoyance at his rival in Squall's hands.

"I need to show you one thing."

"Oh, that's good. Now, strip."

Squall glared darkly at the blond and ignored his comment. "It's for a new song, I want to know your opinion."

"You look hot in leather."

The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna start now."

"Okay... I'm listening."

Squall started to play after a moment of concentration. His fingers guiding him as if he were in a trance, as if he were led by the song. It was like a magic moment when he forgot about everything else, when all his barriers were left behind and he could be himself. As if his true self awakened from a deep slumber.

Seifer watched in amazement as Squall forgot about the world and played a beautiful tune. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't believe someone like squall could show such emotions through a song.

When Squall finished, he looked at Seifer. "What do you think?"

The blond blinked a few times, trying to find his voice to explain what he felt. "It's perfect," he finally said.

"Seifer, I need an honest opinion, not flattering."

"I told you, it's perfect. You know me, when I have to say something is bad, I just say it."

"Do you think it's that good?" Squall arched one eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I think it's that good." Seifer moved closer to Squall. "I've seen how you improved over the time. Every day you got better and better. I woulnd't say it in the beginning of your career, but now, you are a real guitarist."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I just want to get laid," Seifer pulled Squall's face closer and kissed his cheek. "Of course, I'm serious."

"Then I can talk to the guys." He stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Seifer saw Squall putting his guitar in its case and getting ready to go out.

"I told you, I have to meet Irvine and Zell."

"Right now?" Seifer walked to Squall's direction, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back to the bed.

Squall tried to escape the blond's hold, but somehow ended up sitting on his lap.

"Let them wait a little." Seifer moved his hands over the brunet's sides and bit on his neck.

"I have to go." Squall turned to face Seifer. "You know I won't be able to get out of this bed if we start it now."

"But that's the plan," Seifer stared at Squall's eyes.

"Very tempting, but I have to leave it for later." Squall kissed Seifer's lips and got out of his lap. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He gave one last look at the blond, before leaving the room.

xxx

Squall arrived at Irvine's house with the last rays of sun. Soon he saw the door opening and was greeted by the sight of a tattooed blond.

"Hey, man," Zell stepped back for Squall to enter. He closed the door behind them and led the way through shining corridors.

Irvine was leaning back on a plastic chair by the pool. He had a cowboy hat on and dark blue sunglasses, even though there was no more sun in the sky.

"Squall's here," Zell announced and sat on a chair.

Irvine turned his hat slightly, said a quiet, "Hey" and went back to look at the dark reflection of the night over the pool.

Squall sat beside Zell and waited for someone to talk. The three of them kept looking at different spots, feeling the awkward silence holding them tightly in uncomfortable arms.

"Are you okay, man?" Irvine finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," Squall answered. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Irvine kept looking at the pool. "You know... I've been thinking..."

"What you've been thinking?" Squall asked.

"That thing that Nida told me, to include my poem in the album. To make a song for it." Irvine turned to look at Squall. "Can you help me?"

"Yes," the guitarist answered.

"And I'm thinking about writing a song for Nida. Sometimes, I think he's just traveling somewhere. I see him in a ship, traveling through the seas in the sunset, going to an unknown place—a distant place, but he's well. Everything's alright with him."

"Yeah, he's alright," Zell said. "It could be a great song."

"I wanted to include a song too," Squall said. "It took some time for me to compose it, but I think it's ready."

"Sure, we'll include your song," Irvine said.

"I don't know... It's different... It's not the same kind of songs we used to make."

"But we'll change things in this album, right, guys?" Zell looked at both of his friends.

"Yes, we are changing things," Irvine said. "We'll include your song, Squall, not matter what the guys in Ultima say, we'll only release this album if it has your song in it."

"Yeah, man," Zell said. "We're together in this. We're on your side. You can count on us."

Squall saw the determination in the other band members and felt he really could trust them. They would really fight by his side if it was needed. "Alright," Squall agreed. "We're gonna do this."

"Hell yeah," Zell said.

"But..." Squall started. "We don't have a bassist."

"Our manager is taking care of it," Irvine said sarcastically. "He has everything arranged."

"You know I don't agree with it," Squall said. "We have the right to choose who's gonna be in our band."

"Don't you think it pisses me off too?" Irvine said. "But we signed a contract with the devil."

"We were so stupid to believe in those guys," Zell said. "Let them do what they wanted with our lives."

"But they got the power, and we are their puppets," Irvine said. "That's how life is."

"Guys," Squall called his friends' attention. "I will endure it only for this album."

Irvine and Zell exchanged glances, knowing what he meant.

"Okay..." Irvine nodded. "Together until the end. But the end always comes."

Zell lowered his head and stared at the floor, he felt he couldn't face his friends at that time.

"When we're gonna meet the new guy?" Squall asked.

"We'll have a meeting next week," Irvine answered.

"Do I have to go?"

"You can always be sick," Irvine said. "But you can't be sick the entire tour."

"We all have to face it then?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I hope it takes a long time for next week."

x

x

x

x

Unfortunately for Squall, the week passed very fast. The days coming and going like they were in a hurry as the boys were busy working on their next songs. The meeting with the Ultima executives took place on a Monday, leaving a bitter taste in Squall's memory. He had just arrived from the meeting, feeling frustrated as he entered Seifer's apartment. There was a smell of something cooking that made him head to the kitchen as if in a trance. Seifer was leaning back on the counter, drinking his beer with a calm expression. There was nothing wrong with the scene before him, just something that caught Squall's attention and made him forget about his frustration. The blond's well-sculpted body was entirely at display, leaving nothing to Squall's imagination. The brunet stared for a long time, just admiring the pleasant sight of the naked body.

"Is there a problem?" Seifer saw the way Squall was staring.

"No, not at all." The brunet concluded, before walking towards the table and leaning back against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How was the meeting?"

"Our manager brought our new bassist."

"Is he that bad?"

"We didn't hear him play, we just met him."

"And you don't like him."

"No," Squall sighed in frustration. "They chose him because of his looks."

"Figured. But I bet he's no match for you."

"I'm not that good looking."

"Yes, you are. Don't tell me you think you're ugly, I'll tell you're stupid or blind."

"I don't think I'm ugly. I just think people exaggerate."

"They don't exaggerate. I date the most gorgeous guy in the world." Seifer stared at Squall meaningfully and came closer to him.

"It isn't true, because I am the one who has the most gorgeous man in the world." He looked into Seifer's green eyes. "You know that night at the club. I didn't tell you before, but you were quite a sight."

Seifer laughed. "Yeah, I know I'm irresistible. But I confess I was so fucking nervous to talk to you. You just had that look on your face that made me think you could turn people into icicles with just a glance. I was almost sure you'd turn me down."

"But I didn't." Squall slid his hand down Seifer's arm.

"Good for me, huh?" Seifer pressed their bodies together and kissed the brunet's lips.

Squall felt the beginning of an arousal rubbing against him and stared at Seifer in concern. "And what about the food?"

"It will take a while to bake. We have time." The blond lifted Squall and made him sit on the table. The brunet warped his legs around the blond's hips instinctively as he was pulled in for another kiss. The hot mouth met his with hunger, conquering every space that was found and Seifer only stopped the kiss to take Squall's belts off. "Let me see how many... Three? You really like to complicate things for me." Even though he complained, his fingers worked with ease to remove the belts, with all the practice he had over the months, and soon they were dropped one by one to the floor. He opened Squall's pants and stroked the member he found, making the brunet moan in contentment. The blond kept sliding his hand up and down in continuous movements, until he saw it standing erect before his eyes. But then it didn't take long before Seifer stopped to move the pants out of the way. He tried to pull it off, but it was difficult in that position so he led Squall's feet back to the floor, so he could lower the pants down.

Squall could tell how anxious Seifer was as the blond turned him hastily, exposing his backside to the green hungry eyes. The brunet took support on the table instinctively and soon felt a finger slide down his cleft, penetrating him. He gasped at the hasty move, but let Seifer go on, only wondering briefly how the blond got the lube... Did he keep some in a kitchen's drawer just in case or did he had something in mind before... It was then he felt the fingers retreating and Seifer's hard cock brushing against his ass cheeks. The well-endowed member rubbed against the sensitive skin, making the brunet shiver with anticipation. However, he didn't have to wait long before the blond started to thrust in, gripping Squall's hip tightly as he did so.

The brunet shut his eyelids tightly as he felt the massive organ making its way in. It wasn't an easy task to accommodate him entirely, but he managed to after a while. Squall was having a hard time breathing as the organ moved hard and fast inside of him. He had the impression he heard the table squeaking with the force of their movement, but he was too carried away to care.

Seifer was thrusting as if his life depended on it, feeling he couldn't stop. It was so mind blowing to be buried inside that tight heat, he just had to keep going until he came, and his pleasure hit him so hard, it took control of his senses for a while. And it didn't take long for Squall to come too, only needing a stroke of Seifer's hand, so hard the brunet already was with just being fulfilled by the blond's member.

It took a while for Squall to remember how to breath steadily, so intense it all was. Getting back to his senses, he felt a little awkward to be leaning over the kitchen's table like that. Squall heard a small chuckle behind him and turned his head slightly to look at Seifer. "What?"

The blond glanced at the oven's direction and Squall looked at the place to see a gray smoke filling the air above it.

"Do you mind if we order pizza tonight?" Seifer asked.

Squall turned blue eyes to the blond's direction. "...Not really."

xxx

Time passed as the blink of an eye. Flowing easily through their lives. Many goodbyes were followed by welcome backs as Squall and Seifer were apart from one another and met each other again. That night was a happy night, because Seifer would see his beloved guitarist perform.

After the events that had happened to the band, the boys could finally record their second album. That was a different album, much more heartfelt and true. The critics were still skeptical about their songs, but the fans were there. They always had been there. And they filled the stadium entirely. The tickets for the opening concert of their second tour had sold out in the first day. All the young boys and girls were eager to see their idols. Among the cheering crowd of teenagers, stood a tall blond. He was waiting anxiously to see the boy of his dreams come to the stage. And after some time, Squall was there. Seifer could see leather and a silver pendant in the format of a lion's head resting on the brunet's chest.

The concert started with a new song from the second album, their first single that reached the top of the charts in just a few days. Then they played a few songs of their first album and came back to the new songs. Around the middle of the concert, when things get a little calmer, the band stopped for a brief moment to get some water and dry towels. Right after, Squall went to the center of the stage and the lights were focused on him. He started to play a beautiful song. It was deep with feeling and seemed to be an echo of his soul. All the crowd stood quietly as they stared in amazement as the brunet played. Seifer recognized parts of it. Squall had been composing that special song since they were preparing for their first album. Over the time, he had changed it, constructing it and deconstructing it, shaping it and molding it until it reached the final result. Pieces of it were all scattered over Seifer's memory and were then joined together. It was the song Squall played in the blond's bedroom. It was the song the brunet had been fighting to put in the album. It wasn't meant to be released as a single, but it was there, it was Squall's mark, his personal touch to the band's work. As Seifer listened to it, watching as the guitarist kept looking at him, he understood that it wasn't only Squall's, it was their song.

x

x

**A/N:** So we're almost reaching the end here, the next chapter will be the last. Thank you **SeiferAlmasy'sLover86** and everyone still reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Word Count:** 3,270

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter... As you noticed, this story was about Seifer and Squall developing a relationship, something that I've never done properly with these two. My intention was to show their lives together, how they would really start their lives together. And some things were different because it's an AU and they had a somewhat different background. So here is how this story ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Luck on his side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

Seifer felt excited when he heard of Squall's returning from his world tour. It had been a success, the band traveling to all the continents. And Seifer had been waiting all this time...

The doors opened slowly, but soon, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Seifer stared at the sight of his leather-clad savior and walked towards his direction. He realized Squall carried his luggage with him and his beloved guitar.

"I thought you would go to your house before coming here."

"I did. I picked up some things there. Can I leave them here?"

"Sure," Seifer answered promptly.

"So you'll let me live here with you." Squall dropped his luggage to the floor and closed the door, staring at him in question.

Seifer blinked a few times in confusion. "What?"

"I'm leaving my parent's house. I spend more time here anyway."

"Do you really want to live with me?" Seifer asked in astonishment.

"If you don't kick me out. I can help you pay the rent."

"I know, but that's not the problem..."

Squall arched one eyebrow in question. "Then what is?"

"Come on, you have money. You can live somewhere better."

"I like it here." Squall closed their distance. "I like your room." He warped his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him closer. "It smells like you." Squall buried his face on the blond's neck and breathed in deeply.

Seifer felt his heart melt at the gesture, as if he would be nothing if the brunet let him go. "God, I need you so much," he kissed the brunet's temple. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"I'll be here with you if you let me." Squall lifted his gaze to stare at Seifer's eyes. "I'm out of the band."

"Are you serious?" Seifer stared at him with incredulity.

"I told you before I'd do it when we finished this gig."

"But I thought things were better, you were composing better songs."

"I learned a lot in my time with them, but I realized we have to follow our own way. I need to find what is better for me now."

"You've grown up." Seifer ruffled the brown bangs.

Squall frowned slightly. "I'm not a kid."

"Yes, now you're a grown up man. I'm so proud of you." Seifer pinched the brunet's cheeks playfully.

"Stop that." Squall brushed the hand away.

Seifer smirked and pulled the brunet by the waist, almost making Squall lose his balance with the sudden movement. The blond meshed their lips together and kissed him deeply, only stopping briefly for the brunet to take some air into his lungs. Squall let himself be guided by the hot mouth, following the blond's tongue movement with his own. When the kiss ended, Seifer stared at Squall's face. "So does it mean you missed me too?"

"Something like that."

"Something like that? Romantic as always, Squall," the blond chuckled. "So what you're gonna do now that you're not in Rising Sun anymore?"

"I'm gonna give you a job."

The blond arched an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" he asked in curiosity.

"I need a new manager."

"And why would you choose someone with no experience at all?"

"Because I don't want someone interested in my money. I will give 20% of what I receive and no more than this. If you work hard, you can get a good amount of money. You can even go back to studying."

"It'd be the most stupid thing you've ever done."

Squall stared deeply at Seifer. "I trust you."

The blond was silent for a moment, still trying to convince himself he heard what the brunet said. "Then you the first one to tell me that."

"I know that you work hard, and if you commit yourself, you can do anything."

"I'm not sure. I've tried many things in my life and none of them worked."

"And what about me? If you hadn't talked to me at that club, I wouldn't be here now."

"Well, that might've been luck."

"Then maybe you can get lucky again." Squall picked his things from the floor and carried them towards the bedroom. "Think about it. I don't know when I can give you another chance."

Seifer watched as his boyfriend walked confidently through his apartment and felt strangely unsure of what to do. It seemed that when the brunet came back, he had the intention to change his life. The blond felt as if his world was turning upside down. What would he do? Would he quit his job for something he had never done before? What did Squall think? That he would change his life like that? Choosing an unknown path just for a thin hope that it may work? Like in a fairy tale, everything would be alright? Even though he thought it was a crazy idea he still searched in his pocket and picked his cell phone to call his boss. As he waited for Steve to pick up the call, his heart beat like a drum. Finally, after a brief moment, he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey, Steve, I won't be able to work tomorrow."

"Another leak?" came the muffled reply.

"No, I'm quitting."

A moment of silence lingered in the air, before Steve's voice came back. "...Why?"

"I'm trying another thing." Seifer was unsure if he should tell why, but he thought his boss, or ex-boss would laugh if he told, so he just said "I'm sorry."

Another moment of silence took place, a while longer than before, but the voice eventually came back, "It's okay. Do the best for your life." There was a brief pause before Steve continued. "Come here tomorrow for us to settle things."

"Okay..." Seifer answered shortly before finishing the call.

Then... that was it? It was just like that? It had been more simple than he thought, but he felt like he did something bigger. He looked around and saw the same living room of his apartment, the same furniture, the same walls, the same posters, but something was different. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Seifer picked his laptop and adjusted it on the coffee table. He stared at a blank screen before turning it on. His fingers typed _How to become a music manager_ when the search box appeared. A good number of links came into his view and he choose one of them to start reading.

Then that was the beginning of it.

xxx

Seifer was waiting at the backstage after the Highwind concert. He was glad he knew some guys who could give him tickets and put him on backstage. The concert had been amazing, the band playing all the good old songs and the best songs of their new album. Highwind was one of the few bands really worth seeing at the time and it had been a while since they had been in Balamb.

After some apprehensive moments, Seifer saw the band members getting to the backstage. He saw a blond man with clear blue eyes drying his sweaty face with a white towel.

"Cid," Seifer called the man.

The man stopped his movements briefly, but then continued to wipe the sweat off his face and searched for some water to drink.

"Cid!" Seifer called again.

The leader of the Highwind finally decided to look around to see where the source of the voice came from.

Seifer walked to Cid's direction and extended his hand. "I'm Seifer Almasy, it's a pleasure to meet you personally."

The man stared at the tall blond and contemplated his face, before extending his hand to accept the greeting. "Well, I'm Cid Highwind, but that you seem to know already. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you too, because I don't know who you are."

"I'm a big fan of your work, I listened to all your albums."

"You downloaded them from the Internet."

"No, I got the CDs."

"You really do, don't you?" Cid averted his gaze for a while and then stared back at Seifer with a smirk in face. "It's not everyday I see someone of your age telling me that. Okay, you picked my interest, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if it's true what they say about you."

"And what is it?" the man asked in amusement.

"If you curse like a sailor."

The man laughed at that. "That's a fucking lie."

Seifer chuckled in amusement. "I can see that."

Cid patted the other blond on the shoulder and led him to a place they could get something to drink. They leaned on the counter and picked some beers for themselves. After a few gulps, Cid stared at Seifer again. "Alright, what do you really want from me?"

The tall blond's expression became a little more serious and he stared deeply into the other man's eyes. "I know your new guitarist will be out of the band for a solo project. You'll need a new one for Highwind."

"Ah," Cid drank some more of his beer and stood silent in thought for a moment. "Where did you get all this information?"

"I know some people."

"Yeah... I can see that." Cid's expression became serious. "But I don't think you're the type for my band."

"I'm not volunteering myself."

"Oh no?" the blond arched an eyebrow.

"It's for someone I know. He's a good guitarist."

"And where is he? I don't see anyone with you. Or is he hiding in your pocket or something? I don't want a coward who cannot speak for himself."

"I'm his manager."

Cid laughed at that. "Stop telling me jokes."

Seifer took a deep breath, it would be more difficult than he thought. "Listen to him and then you can say if it's a joke or not."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time." Cid finished his beer in one gulp and left the bottle on the counter. "Listen, it's good to know you appreciate my work, but I gotta go now."

"Just listen to one song, goddammit."

Cid stopped on his tracks and stared at Seifer. "And where's the goddamn song?"

The other blond wasn't ready for it. He had prepared a pack with some records from Squall to deliver to Cid, but he didn't have a song ready to show him. The only option he had was to pick his cell phone and look for a Rising Sun's song. He chose one that wasn't very famous and let it play, hoping Cid would be interested.

The man listened to it intently, and for Seifer's surprise, he hadn't asked for the other blond to stop it in the middle or made a sarcastic comment.

When the song ended, Seifer stared at him intently. "So...?"

"That seems to be one of those songs that play on the TV."

"...Well... You didn't like it."

Cid stared at Seifer for a while and then answered. "No." He then patted him on the back sympathetically. "Listen, I can see you're trying hard to convince me. But that won't do."

"Wait... It's not the best he can do, just listen to one more song. Just one more song."

"I know you're wasting my time." Cid averted his gaze and muttered a curse, before looking back at Seifer. "Go on, I'm listening."

The young blond searched desperately for a better song and remembered the one Squall composed for the second album. His special song. He let it play and hoped that he could really convince Cid that time, because he knew he wouldn't have another chance.

The leader of Highwind listened to it intently and when it ended he didn't say a word.

Seifer was getting nervous at the awkward silence... He needed an answer. "Cid?"

"He won't be in my band."

Seifer felt a sudden coldness envelop his body as his confidence crumbled down. His fingers trembled slightly as he put the cell phone back in his pocket. So he had failed... That was the feeling of failing... again. And he had not failed only for himself, but for the most important person in his life. He shouldn't have let his job, he shouldn't have dared to become something else, it had been a bad idea.

"Even so, it was good to talk to you," Seifer said after a while and turned to leave the place.

Cid saw the young man taking a few steps away from him, before calling his attention. "You didn't let me finish."

Seifer stopped suddenly and turned slowly to look back at Cid.

"He doesn't have a place in Highwind, but I know a band that needs a new guitarist. The one they have sucks."

xxx

They entered the small club and it was easy to find a table available without reservation. The place wasn't that near from the stage, but it wasn't that far either. The club wasn't crowded, it had a lot of costumers, but they could breath without smelling the sweat of other people.

"What do you want to drink?" Seifer asked.

"Tonic water," Squall replied.

The blond chuckled at that. "You're at a club and you're drinking just water?"

The brunet went silent in thought for a while and then answered. "A Coke."

Seifer rolled his eyes and called the waiter. "A beer... and a coke."

As soon as their drinks arrived, the band went on stage. Their small group of fans cheered and the curious people who didn't know them stared in curiosity. They weren't a very famous band, they had just started to play together for a few months and they didn't have a fixed name. Even though it was a new band, all the members had played in other bands before.

"What do you think?" Seifer asked after a couple of songs.

"It's different."

"That's a good thing?"

"They're good."

"Do you want to play in that band?" Seifer stared at Squall.

"I'm not sure." The brunet kept looking at the stage.

"Do you want to meet them? I've never heard of them. Do you really want to give it a try?"

xxx

The band members agreed to meet them some hours before their next concert. The venue was bigger than the club they had played the other night, but the place was empty due to the hour. Just the band members were waiting.

"You're fucking kidding me," said the red-haired vocalist. "Hey, guys, Cid sent us a clone of that guy from that band that appears on TV... What's their fucking name? Dying Sun, some shit like that. He knows I hate that band."

Squall stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

Seifer stared at the brunet at his side. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"What's happening?" A man with long dark hair walked towards them.

"Cid's fucking laughing right now, Tseng."

"You're the guy Cid talked about." The man stared at Squall intently. "Aren't you from that band."

"Yeah, Rising Sun. I was. I get out of the band. I need a new one. I liked what I saw the other day at the club."

"Oh... how honored we are, great ex-guitarist of Rising Sun," the red-haired vocalist said. "Should we bow? Lick your feet?"

"Reno..." Tseng stared at the other man disapprovingly and then back at Squall. "That's really what you want? To become our guitarist?" the man said in a reserved tone. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Squall said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"I can play for you."

They heard a few claps from Reno. "You'll play just for us?" he asked mockingly.

"..." Squall stared at him coldly.

"Then do this." Tseng crossed his arms over his chest. "We're waiting."

Squall was unsure if he really wanted to be in that band, but he took his guitar out of it's case and starting plugging the instrument. After some time of preparation, he started to play before the scrutinizing audience of musicians. He chose a new song he had been composing at the end of the tour and just played the way he did best. Squall felt no pressure at all. Even though there were people judging him, he knew he just had to play the best he could.

When Squall ended he stared at the two band members and only received silence in return. After a few moments, Reno looked at Tseng briefly and shrugged. He lifted himself from his seated position and walked towards Squall, putting his arm around his shoulders and leading him to the stage. "You have to meet our drummer."

Squall realized there was a bald man with sunglasses staring.

"Rude, this is our new guitarist, say hi to him."

The man adjusted the sunglasses on his face and then seemed to be staring at Squall's direction. "Hi."

"He doesn't talk much." Reno turned Squall again and pointed at the dark-haired man. "That serious guy there is at the keyboard. I'm the vocalist and I play the bass too, I'm very versatile, I can do a lot of things at the same time..." Reno smiled at Squall as if they have always been best friends. "We just have one concert tonight and other one in the next week. Then we can talk again when we kick our guitarist out of the band. What do you think? Do you want a beer... ex-Rising Sun's guitarist, what's your name again?"

"Wasn't it something like Leon?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah... Leon, I saw it at the cover of a magazine," Reno said.

"The name's Squall. Squall Leonhart."

xxx

**Epilogue **

The first concert of Lion Heart with the new vocalist was on a much smaller venue than Squall used to play, but that was okay. He had always felt somewhat uncomfortable in the middle of huge crowds.

Squall was a little anxious because, for the first time, he would play everything he was capable of. He felt much more at ease to compose with his new band.

Seifer was in the place he liked the most in a concert: the first line of the audience. There he could feel all the vibration of the concert, feel all the reaction of the audience and have a full view of the band. Squall stepped on stage with the same style of clothes he used to wear: leather pants and belts. His hair was a little longer and he had the silver pendant in the shape of a lion's head. He started to play with confidence, truly feeling each of his songs. Seifer watched as he gave his best performance so far and the audience was in owe with the quality of the band's songs. It had been amazing.

When the concert ended, Seifer ran to the backstage. There he saw a blue-eyed brunet coming down the stairs of the stage. His tight fitting clothes were clung to his body and his brown locks were falling over his perfect face in an unruly fashion. His eyeliner became a blurry shadow around his eyes, but it only enhanced his beauty.

Seifer was hypnotized by the brunet that walked towards his direction and he only awakened from his dream-like state when a pair of arms circled his neck and a warm body pressed to his. He warped his arms around the brunet and let him hear his voice filled with emotion, "It was incredible, you were awesome."

Squall pressed his lips to the blond's ear and said softly, "It was all because of you."

x

x

**A/N:** Well, this is the end, I hope you guys could have some fun reading. I don't know if all of you are still there, but I thank you for having the interest of reading this work that is far from perfect. Thank you **Tari Quil, Redfoxline, FaithOfTheFallen105, DarkAtlas1990, WhistfulWhite, SorceressZila, Red Valentino, LordLoveless, Kirikouchan, Kasia-chan, Juliakaze, Hello Cinnamoroll, Forsaken Moon, fireyhell, IgNighted, AerithBunny** and a special thanks to **KiKa **and **SeiferAlmasysLover86** for telling me not to stop in those first chapters. **SeiferAlmasysLover86** has always been there for me and is the reason this story has an end, because I'd probably give up without the support for all this time. I think **SeiferAlmasysLover86** believed in me more than I did. I tried to do the best I could, but I know this story had its highs and lows. Another thing that was difficult for me is that I'm still struggling with this language and I don't have a very extensive vocabulary, so I don't have much flexibility to form the sentences. Sometimes I just have one way to write about some idea because I don't know how to put it into words otherwise. It also didn't help the fact that I've been studying hard for an exam and I shouldn't be writing anything at all.

Well, I thought about stop writing my stories, but I'm not sure. I think I will try once more and see if I can come up with something good. I have this project called **Before the End** and I'll try to write it and let it decide whether I keep posting my stories or just write for myself. It's in an alternate universe again, and I will go back to a theme I like very much, which is the battlefields, but I want the focus to be on what happens in between the battles rather than the fighting, and it will be set in some kind of medieval universe. I will try to approach it in a more mature view than this one, which was just for me to relax and write about less depressive themes. I'll see what I can do, but I can't start before my exams in March, so it will take a while for me to post it, if I decide to post it. I had another idea for a fic, this one in the universe of the game, but I don't know if I will write it or not. I'm not sure if I will keep writing for this fandom as I'm not very much satisfied at my work.

For now, I leave the fandom for better authors than me. I always wanted to write for this fandom and I tried very hard to learn English and write my stories, but if I don't come back with the next story, I just want you to know that I lived this dream until the end.


End file.
